The Burning
by NeroAnne
Summary: Deep down, they hated each other. Deeper down still, they lusted for each other. All the way down at the bottom…they loved each other. On top of all that, though, they envied each other. SLASH! Hardycest!
1. Chapter 1

_Title: The Burning_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: Deep down, they hated each other. Deeper down still, they lusted for each other. All the way down at the bottom…they loved each other. On top of all that, though, they envied each other._

_Note: Clearly, I need help. _

_ZZZZ_

_-Friday, ODSS; Meeting with Mr. Ross-_

"…Well, you're nothing like your brother…"

Jeff lowered his forehead onto the desk. His eyes were dark, annoyed. "No, I'm not like my brother. I know how to have fun."

Mr. Ross's eyes rolled. "Look, Jeremy, you need to start getting serious about your work. Middle school has come and passed and now you're a big boy."

Jeff twitched. "First of all…my name is Jeff and second…math is not important. You all tell us we'll need this shit when we get older. I'm not gonna need to know what the inequalities of addition are when I'm working on moving my hips."

Mr. Ross frowned at this. "Yes…I've heard from your English teacher that your goal in life was to be a dancer…" he shook his head, the cowboy hat on his head looking ridiculous. "A shame. Your brother wants to be a-"

"Don't care." Jeff stood, slinging his art bag over his shoulder and walking out the room, ignoring Mr. Ross's protests. He growled to himself. He was so tired of everyone telling him about his perfect fucking brother.

As he walked out the school, he was greeted by his best friends. Ted and Cody knew what it felt like to be belittled. Their older cousin, Randy Orton, was top jock at their school along with Matt, Cena, and Copeland.

Cody was sitting on the hood of Ted's crappy car, swinging his legs in boredom. His blue eyes lit up when he saw Jeff. "What did Ross want?"

Jeff puckered his lips. "To talk about how godly Matt was." He raised a brow when Ted let out a low whine of misery. "…Problem, Dory?"

Ted fixed him with an annoyed look, "Don't call me that." His full name was Theodore, but that was too long and "Ted" sounded boring to Jeff, so he called the taller boy, "Dory."

"Randy wants me to wait for him…he's got practice and he didn't want to bring out his fucking Hummer because he didn't want it to get muddy." Ted kicked at a puddle of mud, sending a load of it towards Jeff, who managed to duck it.

Jeff sighed. This meant they'd have to watch the fucking guys practice. He hated doing that. "Might as well get it over with…"

Cody hopped off the hood, his arm immediately going around Ted's waist. The two had been fucking since they hit puberty, something that grossed the hell out of Randy.

Jeff didn't care. Hell, he watched sometimes.

They made themselves comfortable on the bleachers, far away from the stupid cheerleaders. One of them had a big thing for Matt, some blonde named Torrie. They were fucking.

She needed to die.

Jeff snorted as Ted and Cody began to make out. Taking out his sketchpad, he flipped over to a fresh page and stared up at the sky, wondering about what to draw.

He almost pissed his pants when a football came out of nowhere, catching him in the tummy, causing him to slip off the bleacher. He growled and stood up, peering down at the field. His mouth went dry.

Dark eyes watching him carefully, a taunting smirk falling on perfectly pouty lips. His muscled arms were crossed over his bare chest, the sweat dripping down to his stomach. His raven hair was tied back into a long braid.

'_Fuck him for being so gorgeous…'_ Jeff thought, feeling his dick twitch in his pants. He shifted, his baggy black pants suddenly feeling less baggy than usual. The white thank top he wore now had a dark stain on it from the dirty football.

Matt motherfucking Hardy.

His older brother.

Jeff seethed in anger. He gathered up his blue/blonde locks and put them up in a bun and walked down the bleachers.

{_**T*B}**_

_-Earlier-_

"He's not grasping onto the material," Mr. Ross explained to him.

Matt stared down at the paper his baby brother turned in. It looked like it had been stabbed. There was so much red on it that it was creepy.

Daddy wouldn't be happy.

"Thank you for telling me, Mr. Ross," Matt murmured, his low southern drawl causing the stupid blonde behind him to swoon. He stuffed the "F" paper into his book bag.

"No problem, Matthew. I wish he could be more like you."

"Don't us all."

Matt walked out of the class, Torrie following after him. He frowned a bit. Jeff was such a child. He hadn't given up that stupid dream of dancing. Oh yeah, that's a good, hard job.

He turned a corner, nearly ramming his nose into his old history teacher's massive chest. "Oh, excuse me, Mr. Calaway."

The teacher grunted. "Where's Jeff?"

Matt snorted. "Well, as soon as I find him, he's going to be in his room for quite a while."

"…How unfortunate. I was hoping he could tutor for one of my students later on next week." Mr. Calaway smirked down at Matt. "Jeff is very good at history. He's already drawn several portraits of old tanks that look amazing on my board."

Matt bit the inside of his cheek. Mr. Calaway and Mr. Michaels, the art instructor, never got enough about talking about how great Jeff's artwork was. Mr. Kozlov also took great pride in Jeff's dancing for his theatre arts class.

Ugh.

"Sorry, Mr. Calaway. Jeff isn't doing too well in math or science. I don't think he'll be able to help you out next week." With that, Matt side-stepped the elder man and continued his walk towards Jeff's locker. Maybe he was there.

"Matt!"

Matt turned, just barely avoiding the playful punch in the face by Randy Orton. "What's up, dude?"

"Come on, man. We've got practice; Finlay nearly gave birth when he noticed you weren't there."

"Sorry," Matt apologized, holding his arm out for Torrie. "I was looking for my brat of a brother."

"What'd the kid do this time?" Randy asked, his arm wrapped tightly around a leggy blonde named Stacy. She was Torrie's best friend and a fellow cheerleader.

"Jeffrey failed his math quiz," Matt murmured, leading them towards the football field. "He's gonna be so grounded. Dad told him to study for that test."

"Didn't he?"

"Nah. He stayed in his room all week to practice moves for the stupid recital." Matt smirked, "So sad he isn't even gonna be able to attend."

Randy smirked at him, "You're telling on him, aren't ya?"

"It's my God-given right as his older, better-looking brother," Matt said.

They all laughed.

Once they got to the field, Coach Finlay had them warm up and begin practice.

Adam glanced over at the bleachers, making a face as Ted and Cody sucked mouths. "Ewe, man," he complained to Randy, "Your cousins should be locked up somewhere."

Randy looked over and grimaced, "Ugh…how embarrassing…" his eyes brightened, "Matt-Man!"

Matt glanced over at him, his arm crooked back at an angle to toss the football at Cena. "Yeah?"

"I spy something blonde and blue," The blue-eyed male sang.

Matt looked over at the bleachers and bit the inside of his cheek.

His baby brother.

Sitting with his damn legs crossed in a girlish manner, sketchpad on his knee. His eyes were looking towards the sky, wind blowing stands of his silky hair into his pretty face. The white tank top he wore left his arms completely bare, the hairless, pale skin gleaming in the sunlight.

'_Well, well…completely at ease, aren't you?'_

The jocks all smirked at each other before looking to Matt.

Matt smirked back and moved his arm back, tossing the football roughly at Jeff. He snickered as the pigskin hit Jeff right in the stomach, tossing him off the bleacher to land on his skinny ass.

He watched Jeff get up, seething angrily.

Jeff glared down at him and pulled his hair up into the girly bun he usually wore it in before heading down the stairs.

Matt met him half way.

"…I believe _this_," Jeff shoved the football into Matt's chest, "is yours."

"Indeed it is," Matt replied evenly. His features darkened, "You failed your math quiz."

"So?" Jeff sneered. "Like I told that old fuck, I'm not gonna need all that shit for _my___job."

"Respect your elders," Matt hissed. "Look, if you want to grow up to be a fucking slut," he ignored the hurt that passed through green eyes, "then that's _your_ decision, but don't make dad waste his time trying to help you get through school. Do you know how embarrassing it is to hear from Ross _and_ Bearer that you're failing?"

Jeff didn't respond. He had crossed his arms, stubbornly looking away from Matt. He winced when Matt grabbed his chin roughly, "Let me the fuck go."

"You may want to start getting serious, brat," Matt whispered, dark eyes staring to Jeff's, "cuz God knows I'm not gonna help you get by in life."

Jeff slapped his hand away, glaring heatedly, "Don't fucking kid yourself. I haven't asked for your help since I was nine…" he turned around. "And even then…you didn't help me."

Matt watched him head back to the bleachers to pick up his stuff, before walking out of the field, Cody and Ted calling after him. His eyes softened.

'_How was I supposed to help you when I couldn't even help myself?'_

_**{T*B}**_

Jeff shivered, the rain hitting him hard. His hair had slipped from the bun, sticking to his face. He had brushed off Ted and Cody, telling them that he would just walk home. He was really regretting that now, though.

The wind was hitting his bare arms, freezing him terribly.

He gripped the strap of his art bag, hoping his sketchpad hadn't gotten wet. He didn't have the money to buy another one.

Jeff jumped when a car pulled up next to him. He glanced over at the darkened windows and frowned, stopping.

The window rolled down, blue eyes staring up at him.

Jeff blinked in surprise, "…Aren't you supposed to be at the University?"

"Come now, butterfly, who needs college when you're gonna become the king of Rock N' Roll?"

Jeff laughed, walking towards the window. "I guess you don't…" he sighed, "you're so lucky…your parents support your decision and you don't have an older brother to fuck around with you."

"Forget about that assclown, butterfly. If you want to dance, dance. I've seen you," the blonde sneered playfully at the flushing teen, "You're amazing." Chris winked at him, "Come on, I'll give ya a ride to the crib. Trish has wanted to see you for a while now."

Jeff's eyes brightened. He got into the car, "Sorry about dripping,"

"No worries. How come you're walking in the rain, anyway?"

"Long story, man."

"…Long ride, butterfly."

Jeff hummed, closing his eyes. "Well…"

The whole car ride to Chris's house was spent rejoicing in the past.

Back when Chris was still in high school and how he would encourage Jeff to dance and join in art club. He was such a down to earth guy with a girlfriend who Jeff thought of as a second mom sometimes.

Trish was around Jeff's age, but she graduated early. She was a doctor, and very sweet. She and Chris married a couple of months ago and they were currently trying to get pregnant.

Once the door opened, Trish gasped. "Jeff! You're _wet_!"

Jeff giggled as she led him inside.

It was nice being with people who actually cared…

_**{T*B}**_

"Mmph, babe," Matt tried to get Torrie to stop clinging to him, but the airhead wouldn't budge. He rolled his eyes and allowed her to hang onto him. "Guys, Imma head out."

"Yeah, I'm leaving too," Cena said, wiping the sweat off his forehead, "the old man and I are gonna go visit Dan at the University."

Coach Finlay nodded to them, "See you Monday, boys."

Randy motioned to Ted, calling him over. "Yo! I'm done, let's head out!"

Ted and Cody stood, walking towards the car. Purposefully leaving Randy behind.

"Sheesh…" Randy shook his head, bringing Stacy with him, "Later, guys!"

Adam yawned, running a hand through his hair. "I need a shower. So badly. Maryse is coming over for dinner tonight and it wouldn't be much of a turn on if I'm all sweaty and nappy-haired."

Matt smirked at him, "No, of course not." He turned to Torrie, "Need a ride?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes."

"Alright, let's go. Talk to you, later, Addams."

"Yeah."

Matt pulled his braid loose as they walked, running his hands over the curls. "Man, that was tiring." He opened the car door, stepping inside before unlocking the passenger door for Torrie.

She was in her cheerleading outfit. A gold sweater pulled over a tight blue miniskirt. Her bronzed legs were bare, white tennis shoes on her delicate feet. She smiled over at him, leaning forewords to kiss his cheek. "…Too tired to have some fun?"

"What'd ya have in mind?" Matt smirked.

She smiled seductively at him and tugged at the sweatpants he had changed into while in the locker room. She pulled them down to reveal his jock before slipping it off, her hand wrapping around the _very sizeable_ dick.

Matt's head fell back as her glossed mouth wrapped around the head of his dick. She couldn't take it all in her mouth…but then again, he hadn't met a girl who could. Not bragging, but he was bigger than the normal dude.

"Shit…fuck…" he wrapped his fist in her blonde hair. Pretty soon, he began to visualize Jeff. Which always happened when he was being sexual with Torrie. He imagined blue streaks in that hair…and strawberry gloss instead of cherry. He thought of the pale hands…the black nail polish…the full lips…

"Ugh, babe…fuck yes…you fucking work your tongue so damn good…" he thrust up into her mouth, thinking of how Jeff would probably choke, how the muscles in his pretty throat would contract.

"So good…almost there, babe…" he grunted as he came harshly in her mouth. Huge spurts of sticky cum flew into her mouth to the point of overflowing, causing her to gag all over him.

…Ewe…

Torrie moved back, pouting. "I didn't swallow any of it…"

Matt discreetly rolled his eyes. "You'll get it next time, babe. I've got to get you home."

She giggled. "Kay."

After he dropped her off, he immediately made a U-turn and made his way home. He shook his head, thinking of the quiz in his book bag. Jeff was going to get hell…

Their dad was really strict about their grades so unlike their mother.

Their mother was soft and sweet…and she probably would have been proud of Jeff for his art and his dancing. She was an athlete herself, but she also enjoyed to hula dance. So pretty were her movements…

Matt sighed. He'd never seen Jeff dance…he had no clue if he had the same grace their mother did.

Either way, though, he'd never get to see.

Jeff was not going to the recital he'd practiced so hard for. Their dad would be so pissed at him.

"I'm doing the right thing," Matt told himself. "Jeff needs to grow up."

So why did he feel like such an asshole?

_**{T*B}**_

_-Dinner-_

They ate in silence.

Dad and his girlfriend, Lindsay, were sitting side by side, eating quietly.

Jeff was off the end of the table by himself, picking at his vegetables with his fork. Matt was next to Lindsay.

Lindsay was a sweet woman. She was roughly around their father's age, with brown hair and blue eyes. She'd been living in the house for three years now.

Matt cleared his throat, grabbing something out of his back pocket. "I'm sorry to bring this up now, dad…but…" he handed the paper to Gil.

Jeff sighed, setting down his fork.

Gil and Lindsay stared at the paper. Lindsay smiled sadly as Gil's hand gripped the paper tightly. "..Honey, math is a tough subject…"

"Didn't you study?" Gil asked evenly, looking towards his youngest.

"…No." Jeff answered honestly. "I was…practicing."

"Practicing what?"

"…My dancing…for the recital tomorrow."

"You're still doing that?" Gil murmured. "When are you going to learn to do as you're told?"

Jeff winced, "Dad…I'm just…I'm not…" he bit his lip, "I don't like school…I'm not good at it, but I _am_ good at dancing."

"Son, you need a good, hard paying job to get you by…what would your mother say?"

Jeff stood, "She'd be fucking happy!"

Gil stood also, brushing off Lindsay's hand. "Watch your mouth, boy,"

"She'd be proud of me and you know it!" Jeff yelled, "Mom always wanted me to dance, she's said it herself! _You_ are the one whose fucking obsessed with me being Matt!"

There was a loud stinging sound and Matt watched as Jeff fell to the ground, his pale hand cupping his cheek.

Jeff whimpered, scooting back on his hands and knees.

"_Gilbert_," Lindsay scolded, moving towards Jeff.

Matt swallowed, seeing the tears in those bright green eyes.

"Son…I…I'm sorry," Gil tried to step closer, but Jeff stood, moving away.

"I'm not _him_!" Jeff screamed, pointing at Matt, "I'm not your _perfect_ first born! I never will be! Leave me alone!" he ran upstairs, slamming the door to his room.

Matt stared down at his plate, his hair hiding his eyes.

"…Ruby would have never laid a hand on her son for doing what he wanted," Lindsay whispered harshly. "…She would have been so upset with you." She made her way upstairs, looking to comfort Jeff.

Gil sighed, dragging a hand down his face.

Matt shook his head, excusing himself from the table. As he walked upstairs and to the last room down the hall, he could hear Jeff's muffled sobs and Lindsay's cooing.

'_Fuck.'_

_**{T*B}**_

_This was originally supposed to be "You Are the One" but I decided to change it last minute._

_I liked this too much not to post, though, XD._

_Haha. Kozlov is the theater arts teacher. I like it. _

_Paul Bearer- Science Teacher_

_Mark Calaway- History_

_Shawn Michaels- Art_

_Ross- Math_

_Finlay- P.E, Weights, Sports, others._

_XD._

_Love on._


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: The Burning_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: Deep down, they hated each other. Deeper down still, they lusted for each other. All the way down at the bottom…they loved each other. On top of all that, though, they envied each other._

_Note: Clearly, I need help. _

_ZZZZ_

_-Saturday-_

"_What do you mean you is not coming?!?"_

Jeff closed his eyes, the heavily accented voice of Mr. Kozlov ringing in his ear. "…I'm sorry, sir…My father's grounded me for not passing a math quiz."

There was a disappointed sign from the other end. _"It is alright, Jeffrey…I suppose the…Bella Twins could take your place…" _there was whining and sniffing, _"oh who am I kidding, no one could take your place! You're the Geisha! I am ruined…my rival from Connecticut is here with his own students…he will surely beat me now."_

Jeff bit his bottom lip. He opened the door to his room, peeking downstairs.

"I'm off, dad! Torrie needs a ride to the recital!" Matt called.

He was dressed in a silk black shirt, the ends trailing down his front. His dress pants were black also, with a chain connected to his wallet, linked to the side. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. He was trimmed nicely…

He looked amazing. As usual.

"Have a good time, son!" Gil called back.

Jeff growled, watching him leave.

"_Jeff?"_

"Don't worry, Mr. Kozlov. I'll be there." Jeff ended the call and locked the door to his room.

'_Geisha…' _Jeff thought. He was already pale…but he needed to look convincing…

He picked up the white foundation he had bought and began to put it on.

Red lips, black dyed hair, flat-ironed, eyes shadowed and lined, nails re-polished, gorgeous Geisha dress on, and Japanese umbrella later…Jeff was ready…

"Now, to get out of the house without dad seeing me…" Jeff bit his lip and quickly grabbed his bag of extra clothing. He tossed it out his window, watching it land in the bush.

He slowly stepped out of that window, his sandaled feet on the branch. He made his way down carefully, smiling when he noticed not a hair was out of place.

"…Thanks, mama…" Jeff grabbed his bag and quickly began to his walk to school.

If he walked the whole way there…he would only miss the Connecticut dancers perform and his friends, Eve, Melina, Shannon, and John Hennigan on stage.

He picked up his pace.

_**  
{T*B}**_

Everyone clapped as Lillian Garcia finished her singing.

Matt clapped loudly, ignoring his pouting girlfriend. Hey, the girl could sing magnificently, alright?

He eased back into his seat, watching the art teacher from Connecticut step onto the stage.

He was a well-muscled and handsome blonde man. He wore a suit that fit perfectly against his frame. His brown eyes watched the crowd, before he introduced his dancers.

Matt watched them twist and turn, the tights the men wore causing him to twitch.

It was almost like a rendition of Swan Lake, but it looked so much prettier. You could clearly see the hard work the dancers put into it.

After they performed, Kozlov came up to the mic and introduced the group of Eve Torres, Melina Perez, Shannon Moore and John Hennigan. They did a lot of freestyle moves, all dressed in matching denim. Melina and Eve in skirts, and Shannon and John in tight pants.

They did great…but the dancers from Connecticut had them beat with their beauty and grace…

The lights suddenly went out for a few minutes. Murmurs of confusion whispered by and stupid Adam took the chance to smack Matt on the groin.

"You bitch," Matt gasped, holding onto his dick. "I hate you."

The snickers from his friends died down as a single spotlight was directed onto the stage. A figure stood there, docked out in a colorful Japanese styled dress. A fan was covering the person's face, so they couldn't see who it was.

Soon, a gentle, melodic tune began to play and the person lowered the fan to reveal emerald eyes.

Matt nearly choked on his own breath.

He knew those eyes anywhere…

Jeff tossed the fan up in the air, doing a complete spin before catching it in his hand. Slowly, he fluttered it, waving it down his front in a beautiful manner. He used his body like a river, flowing through the music with such elegance and grace…

His red lips puckered, blowing a kiss to the fan and opening it wider, using it as a baton, swinging and lifting it. His body moved in languid circles, his features at peace and relaxed.

As his lovely dance ended, he did a variation of spins and twirls before finally, falling onto the ground as if he were a feather.

The whole auditorium was silent.

Jeff panted, licking his lips as he stood.

Everyone jumped out of their seats, applauding and cat-calling loudly.

Jeff beamed happily, his eyes sparkling. He was soon surrounded by his friends and teacher.

They each hugged him and Matt watched Kozlov whisper something in Jeff's ear that caused him to smile, tears in his eyes.

'…_God…'_

_**{T*B*}**_

_-Bathroom-_

Jeff sunk his head into the water, feeling John wash the dye out of his hair. He could feel the temporary dye slide down his neck and cheeks, probably taking his make-up with him.

"You did so good," Jo gushed, rubbing the strawberry shampoo into Jeff's hair. "You made those Connecticut dancers cry."

Jeff giggled, dipping his hair into the water again, letting the bubbles slide down the drain. He watched the black dye swirl down also. He stood straight, taking the towel from John. He rubbed his wet hair, towel-drying it as best he could.

When he ran the brush over it and let it loose to dry, he could see there was still a bit of a black tint to it, but it was only mild. He wet his face, cleaning it up of the entire gunk. Finally fresh and clean, he changed into an over-sized white T-Shirt and some basketball shorts.

He and John headed towards Mr. Kozlov's room, where the teacher from Connecticut was shaking his hand.

"Oh, this is him," Kozlov grabbed Jeff by the shoulder and showed him off to his rival. "This, is Jeff Hardy."

Jeff smiled politely at the older man, "Good Evening."

The man stared back at him, his eyes sweeping over Jeff. "You were magnificent. Truly a vision," he grabbed Jeff's hand, kissing it lightly.

The action stunned Jeff but he continued to smile, "Thank you very much."

Kozlov smirked, "You know this means I win, don't you, Hunter?"

Hunter sighed, "Yes, you did…I would have won…if it weren't for this lovely creature."

Jeff flushed and looked away, a wider smile curving at his mouth. He'd never been admired so much before…

"Jeffrey _**Nero**_ Hardy!"

Jeff turned, watching his brother stalk towards him. Stupid Torrie was right behind him and behind her, the jocks.

"You are _grounded_, brat! Wait till dad hears about this, he's going to _murder_ you!" Matt grabbed Jeff's wrist, tearing him away from the men. He frowned up at Kozlov, "No disrespect, sir, but I don't think you realize what you're teaching is doing to my brother. He needs something that will maintain him in the future, not a little school activity." With that said, he dragged an unwilling Jeff towards his car.

Kozlov growled, "I hate that boy."

Hunter watched Jeff go, his face stoic. In his head, though, a plan was forming…

_**{T*B}**_

_-Home-_

"You deliberately disobeyed me!"

Jeff sat Indian-Style on his bed, staring at the ground. His dad was roaring above him, face red, and spit flying.

"You are to comestraight home after school for the next month _and_ you will give me your phone. You will also double-up your chores. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Jeff whispered. He winced as his father took his cell phone from his nightstand and left the room. Sighing softly, Jeff lied down on the bed, bringing his stuffed bear into his arms.

It was one of the only bears he'd ever gotten as a child. Their family was never poor…but they were a long way from rich. The brown, patchwork bear had been Jeff's closest friend since his mom passed…

He twitched in irritation, hearing Torrie's ridiculously loud moaning from Matt's bedroom.

'…_Must be so nice…to hold someone when you're lonely…' _Jeff hugged the bear closer before bringing it up to his face, eyes slipping closed, but not falling asleep.

He thought about how he was going to break the news to Kozlov and his dance group…how he wouldn't be able to rehearse after school…for a month.

Matt never got punished. Oh, no. Matt was the good boy. With acceptance to five different schools already. With a blonde girlfriend who was currently screaming out his name.

Ugh…

Jeff stood, walking towards the stairs. He made his way to the kitchen, opening up the fridge. He took out his carton of pomegranate juice and grabbed a glass from the sink. He filled it to the top and sat down, staring down at the murky red liquid.

He cupped his face in his hands, tears slipping down his wrists.

All he wanted to do was dance…it was his passion besides art…but missing all those rehearses would push him way back…and he'd have to quit.

He heard Matt's door open and he quickly brushed off his tears, picking up his glass of juice and bringing it up to his mouth.

He watched Matt come downstairs dressed only in a pair or low-riding sweatpants. The older brother jumped when he saw Jeff. "Shit, you scared me, brat."

"Take your face outta Torrie's infected pussy long enough and you might a seen me," Jeff sneered darkly, eyes on his drink.

Matt's eyebrows shot up, "Me-Ow, brat. What's got _you_ all bitchy?"

Fuck. You.

Jeff glared at him and put his empty glass in the sink, rushing upstairs.

_**{T*B}**_

_-Sunday-_

"_Stop being so gentle with me…I'm not a woman…"_

"_Is that what they told you?" those thrusts got harder, driving a large cock deep into the warm hole. _

_He gasped loudly, feeling the thick head of that cock stab at his prostate, "Aaah…" he gripped the tan shoulders, his pale fingers digging into the skin. His knees were pushed up against his chest, locked together. _

"_Oh, you're definitely a woman. Torrie took it better than this. Look at you…you're crying,"_

_Tears overflowed from green eyes. "Shut up and go harder. I can barely fucking feel it." He let out a shrill streak as the large cock was ripped out of his hole. He grunted as he was turned onto his hands and knees, his palms gripping the sheets beneath him. The thick cock shoved back into him and he choked on his own saliva as the course hairs at the base ticked his pucker. '_

"_How about now, brat? Can you feel it now?"_

Jeff gasped, arching up off his bed. He sat up, running a hand through his hair as he thought of his dream. He groaned, feeling the cold sweat slide down his tummy and into his…well, Matt's basketball shorts. He could also feel the sticky remnants of his cum.

He grabbed his face in his hands and sighed before forcing himself up, towards the bathroom. Dad and Lindsay were probably out shopping…meaning he had to spend the day with…

"Oh fuck, fuck, Matt!"

…Torrie and motherfucking Matt.

_**{T*B}**_

"Shit…" Matt pulled out, watching his cum slide out of Torrie's cunt.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

"One time without a condom won't kill us, babe," Torrie said tiredly.

…_Shut the fuck up._

"Whatever. You're on the pill anyway, aren't ya?"

Torrie nodded, rubbing her eye with her fist. "Hmm…hungry…"

"Let's go downstairs," Matt tossed her one of his shirts and pulled on a pair of faded jeans.

As they walked downstairs to the kitchen, Torrie went over to the coffee maker and glanced up out the window. "…What the hell is your brother doing?"

Matt walked over, staring out the window.

Jeff was cutting the lawn with a weed whacker. Only the brat was dancing as he did it, a huge grin on his face and his Discman on, probably blaring out Pearl Jam.

"…His chores." Matt answered shortly. He ran his tongue over his full lips, watching the sweat and grim slide down Jeff's white skin; the lanky and thin frame gave way to a girlish torso and even girlier hips. He was wearing a pair of shorts cut off right at the damn thighs, his long legs exposed to the sun that would never bronze them.

"…I…didn't know he shaved," Torrie said.

Matt's eyes moved down the hairless body of his brother. Quite literally, the only place Jeff had hair was on his head, eyebrows and lashes. He smirked. '_He probably shaved his balls, also.' _His eyes looked lower.

…Whoa! What the fuck?!

Matt's eyes did a double take, staring at the belly ring in his brother's belly button. The barbell glistened in the sun. It looked real good on him…and so did the dragon on his calf…

"Oh my fuck," Matt said, grinning, "That little shit actually pulled through with the dare!"

Torrie snorted, "Ewe where'd that come from?"

"When I was fourteen and Jeff was eleven, I dared him to get a tattoo…cuz that would just kill dad. He didn't want to, so I ended up calling him a pussy." Matt explained to his girlfriend. His smile slipped from his face, "…I can't believe he didn't tell me…"

The black dragon on his brother's skin looked amazing…the dark contrasting perfectly with this milky skin. Its eye was red, and the claws were well-defined.

Torrie raised a brow. "Tattoo? I was talking about that fake anklet…"

"What?" Matt's eyes moved down to his brother's slim ankle.

The thin, silver chain dangled from Jeff's ankle, the small charms around it gliding as the blonde haired boy walked.

Matt felt his shoulders sag.

'_He still wears his…' _

Matt closed his eyes, his forehead against the window.

_-Years Ago, Matt's ninth birthday-_

"_They're brother bracelets," Jeff said shyly, his head ducked. "I saved up my allowance and bought them. They have our names, see!"_

_Matt smiled at his excitement and turned the little heart charm on the bracelet over. His eyes read over his name, with the words, "Big Brother" above it. _

_Jeff had his clasped around his ankle, seeing as it kept slipping off of his wrist._

_They were actually really cheap little things. Not even real gold. Just some fake jewelry dipped in silver paint. Little charms dangling from the sides. Hearts, Stars, Teddy Bears, Tiny cars…_

"_It's great, Jeffro," Matt said warmly, smiling down at six-year old. It was, also. He loved it. Jeff had only started getting an allowance when he was five, and it was only a dollar the he was receiving each three days and he had saved it up a whole year to buy him something. _

"_You'll wear it…won't you?"_

"_Always."_

_-Three years later; Two months after Ruby's death-_

"_Stop being such a baby! Go to your own room!" Matt shoved Jeff off his bed with his foot, rolling his eyes as Jeff whined. _

"_But Matt…I'm scared…"_

"_I don't care! I have a test tomorrow and I need sleep, brat!" He pointed a menacing finger to the door. _

_Jeff's eyes zeroed in on his wrist. "…Where's your brother bracelet?"_

_Matt blinked and looked down at his wrist. The silver bracelet was gone…_

"_I don't know, maybe it fell off. About time, too. All my friends were calling me a fag for wearing it."_

_Jeff's eyes watered. "…" he turned and slipped out of Matt's room. _

_Matt groaned and slammed his face into his pillow. Angry tears slipped onto the soft cushion. _

'_Oh, Mum…'_

_-Present-_

Matt was snapped out of his memories as Jeff entered the house, his sweaty hair sticking to his neck and face. He completely ignored them and walked towards the sink, filling a tall glass with tap water.

"…Did you finish your chores?" Matt asked, watching Jeff swallow down the water.

Jeff didn't answer him. Instead, he put his headphones over his ears and headed back outside, jumping onto his motor bike. He roared it up and began to do his usual little jumps and flips over the property.

Matt watched him, eyes narrowed.

Fuck that little brat and all his talent.

He had only gotten that damn bike a month ago and yet he rode on it as if he's been doing it for four years. Anything you asked that brat to do, he'll do it…and he'll do it right also. Art, Dance, Poetry, Motocross, Baseball…

Matt crossed his arms, watching Torrie watch Jeff. Her bright blue eyes were wide as she stared at the teen in awe.

Ch.

'_What's so great about doing flips and turns on a bike anyway? How's that gonna help him in life any? It'll probably end up killing him.'_

Matt grunted.

He was jealous, and he knew it.

_**  
{T*B}**_

_I LOVE YOU TOO, SAM._

_Here's how it goes…_

_Jeff is jealous of Matt because all the teachers love him, he gets amazing grades, he's popular and because their father favors him. Matt is jealous of Jeff because Jeff's talented, kind, delicate and free. _

_Makes for pretty nice fiction._

_XD._

_Oh, right, het couples:_

_TorriexMatt (…for now…)_

_MarysexEdge (Hey, that one rocks.)_

_StacyxRandy (…Mah…)_

_EvexCena (XD!!!)_

_Slash couples:_

_ShannonxJoMo_

_Codiase_

_Phil BrooksxEvan Bourne. (In due time.)_

_??? xJeff. (Haha, that one is pretty funny…)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: The Burning_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: Deep down, they hated each other. Deeper down still, they lusted for each other. All the way down at the bottom…they loved each other. On top of all that, though, they envied each other._

_Note: Clearly, I need help. _

_ZZZZ_

-_Monday-_

Jeff, Ted and Cody all walked together towards their lockers. Before Jeff even opened his, Ted had Cody pressed up against it, attacking his mouth furiously.

Jeff stared at them blankly before shaking his head. "Move it, Dory. I need my fucking Science book."

Ted didn't listen to him, he continued to suck and kiss Cody's mouth.

Jeff growled, "Dory…" before he could continue, he was slammed against the next locker. "What the fuck!?" he looked up, his eyes narrowing. "Get lost, shitface."

Matt smirked at him, "Oh, the brat has balls." He held up the signed "F" paper to Jeff's face. "You left that at home."

Jeff glared at him and shoved him away. "Fine." He snatched the paper from his brother before angrily turning away, listening to Ted and Cody quickly catch up.

"Man, it's like he gets off on torturing you."

Jeff snorted at Cody's comment. They entered the Lab, walking to their seats. Bearer peered down at Jeff.

"I hope your punishment will push you to do better in class from now on…"

Jeff smirked up at him, "Ain't gonna happen. You're on some serious fucking shit if you think Imma waste my time with Chemistry."

Bearer rolled his eyes, "That'll get ya an F in conduct."

Jeff's lips twitched.

Like he gave a shit.

The class started and not 20 minutes later, Jeff was being called down to the office.

Phil Brooks turned, smirking playfully at Jeff, "Sheesh, what'd you do?"

"Nothing," Jeff whined. He sneered, "Probably Matt being a dick as usual." He stood up, grabbing his things.

The class all snickered and some wannabe tough shit kid let out a cough, "Fag."

Jeff passed by the kid's desk, flipping the bird off right in the guy's face before walking out of the classroom.

He walked slowly, trying to think about what it is he did wrong. He walked into the office and walked over to the student assistant.

"Hey, Mickie," Jeff said. "I got called down here for something…"

Mickie James nodded, "McMahon wants to see you. He's in there with Kozlov, Michaels, Calaway, and that dance teacher from Connecticut."

Jeff's eyebrow rose and he quickly made his way to the Principle's door. He knocked.

"Come in, Jerome."

Oh come on! That wasn't even _close_ to his name!

"His name is Jeffrey," Kozlov told McMahon.

"Right, right. Matthew's brother."

Jeff cringed at the title and opened the door, staring over at Kozlov. "…What's goin on?"

Kozlov merely smiled, "Sit."

Jeff looked over at Hunter and swallowed a bit.

The man was handsome…but he would never give him the time of day.

Jeff grinned at Mr. Michaels and Mr. Calaway. "Awesome, I get to see ya even though I don't have your classes today."

Michaels smiled at him, his head resting on Calaway's shoulder. They'd been fucking since before Jeff got to the school, so this didn't bug him in any way. He was the only one besides the faculty that knew they were together.

"What's this about then?" Jeff took off his bag, fixing the beanie on his head. He'd left his hair loose, the black beanie smashing it down nicely. His purple tank top had a stripe running horizontally down the waist and his kikwear pants had a tear in the left knee.

"We'd like to talk to you about a scholarship, Jerry."

Jeff blinked, not even bothered that Vince butchered up his name.

Oh shit.

_**{T*B)**_

_-AP Calculus-_

Matt hid a smirk, watching Cena drool all over his book. He leaned forewords, poking his friend hard in the ribs. "Dude, this work is half your grade!"

Cena snorted, his eyes opening. He made a disgusted face, "Awe, dude!" he wiped his chin off with his hand before wiping it off on Adam, who nearly screeched.

"John, you fucker!" Adam whined, rubbing the spot on his shirt with furious swipes. Randy sat next to Adam, but he was busy scribbling answers onto his paper. Every so often, his cell phone would vibrate and he'd text his girlfriend.

Cena blinked, seemingly remembering where he was. He yawned, "So much for Eve rubbing me down before a match…" his eyes suddenly sparkled, "Man, your brother did a great job at the recital!"

Matt shot him a glare. "Oh yeah. Slutting around the stage is his calling." He returned to his work.

Cena blinked at turned to Adam who shrugged at him. "…How much hell did Jeff catch with Legend?"

"A lot. He's got no phone, no practice, and so many chores." Matt snickered. He looked up when Cena made a sound.

"I don't think that's very fair…I mean, I get that him being a dancer is kinda queer…but so what? It's his life."

Adam smiled, "Maryse is in his art class. She says he's got the best grade in the class."

"Probably because he's sucking off Michaels," Randy murmured.

Matt felt some anger at that. He frowned, staring hard at Randy.

Randy raised a brow at him, frowning back, "You've said it yourself, man. Hell, you said it two days ago."

…Oh yeah.

Matt forced himself to grin, "I said he was _fucking_ Michaels, not sucking him."

They shared a snicker. Adam and Cena glanced nervously at each other.

"…What would you do to him if he were actually gay?" Adam asked tentatively.

"_I_ wouldn't give a shit," Matt spat, "Dad would fucking disown him and mom would probably roll in her grave."

'_Bullshit. You'd be ecstatic and beg to fuck him, Dad would probably get over the shock and mom would have just smiled and accepted it.'_

Randy grunted. "He's gay enough. I mean, his best friends are my _cousins_. Talk about being wrong. Incest and gay. Gah…"

Matt thought hard about that while staring down at the problems in his book.

'_Yeah…talk about being wrong…'_

They all looked up when the TV turned on to broadcast the morning announcements.

Most talk was about upcoming finals and tests, the prom, and some expensive bash. Vince finally turned to the man next to him, who had been silent.

Matt recognized him as being the teacher from Connecticut.

"What I'm here for…is talent. People who can sing, act, dance, draw…could have an opportunity to compete for a scholarship to my school, which is one of the best in the world. We've already got one nominee…and if you want to beat him, you'll have to work…" his brown eyes shimmered, "A lot."

The camera zoomed in on Jeff, who was pointedly avoiding looking at the camera. His eyes were on the ground, a flush on his cheeks. Behind him, Kozlov and Michaels were proudly holding onto his shoulder and Calaway was further in the back, gazing down at Jeff with a slight smirk on his face.

Matt's jaw dropped. So did everyone else's.

Mr. Ross blinked from behind his glasses. "…Well, I'll be a son-of-a-gun." He muttered once Jeff's artwork was shown on the screen. Beautiful portraits of animals, plants, nature and then it transitioned into a clip of Jeff dancing at practice.

He was wearing extremely loose-fitting pants. They kept sliding down his waist every time he twirled, his hips dents and pelvic region exposed to Matt's hungry eyes. His movements went from quick and paced, to slow and flowy.

Matt's pencil snapped in his fingers.

_**{T*B}**_

"How mortifying," Jeff whispered, watching the video of himself practicing with the group.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," Kozlov said fiercely, "You are magnificent."

This only made Jeff's cheeks get darker. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "…Can I go now?"

Calaway snickered, shoving his hand on top of Jeff's head, causing the beanie to slide down and cover Jeff's eyes. "You're such an ungrateful little shit."

"I _am_ grateful," Jeff murmured, completely blind, "it's just…my dad probably isn't gonna go for it…Matt's gonna convince him that it's evil or something."

As he babbled on, Hunter smiled and shooed the teachers off. Vince excused himself, heading for his office.

As they left, Hunter sat watching the young blonde boy ramble about how much his brother and father disliked his passion. His eyes moved down the boy's slim body.

"…and then I'm probably gonna get kicked out of the house for disobeying daddy again…"

Slowly, he stood, gently pulling the beanie away from the young boy's eyes.

Green eyes met brown.

Jeff let out a muffled squeak and glanced around the room. "…Mah…what happened?"

"You shouldn't hold yourself back just because your family doesn't approve of your decisions." Hunter began to walk, motioning for Jeff to follow him. They walked the empty halls, their footsteps padding the ground.

Jeff sighed, "What's the point? No matter what I do, I'm always gonna be Matt's less-worthy brother…"

"You won't. You are Jeff and you will be Jeff."

Jeff stopped walking, eyes wide and hopeful.

Hunter blinked down at him, "What is it?"

A watery smile crossed the boy's mouth. "…You called me Jeff…"

An amused grin came to Hunter's mouth, "Is that not your name?"

"Yeah. It's just that people tend to forget…" Jeff faced the ground again, suddenly finding his purple shoes so interesting.

Hunter nodded in understanding, "And do people forget Matt's name?"

"…Never…" Jeff felt Hunter's hand land on his shoulder and he looked up, lips drawn in a pout and eyes teary.

"I won't forget your name."

Jeff's mouth parted as Hunter leaned closer. His eyes squeezed shut as he felt the stubbly cheek against his, followed by a breathy whisper.

"I promise."

His lips met Jeff's forehead.

And dark brown eyes saw the whole thing.

_**{T*B}**_

_-Dinner-_

Jeff was smiling all throughout dinner, his soft lips tilted upwards.

Matt wanted to smack him. He kept his face neutral though. He'd keep his self in check until after dinner.

Lindsay smiled at Jeff, "You look happy."

"I was nominated for a scholarship," Jeff told her, grinning.

Gil looked up, interest in his eyes. "Oh?"

Before Jeff could open his mouth, Matt cut in.

"It's for dancing." He met Jeff's eyes.

Jeff sneered at him, "It's for _art_, bitch." He swallowed at the narrowing of his father's eyes. "Sorry."

Gil strummed his fingers against the table, "…Jeffrey, we've been over this. Dancing is not important."

"You always turn the other cheek whenever I talk about dancing…" Jeff whispered, the hurt clear in his voice.

"Because it's stupid!" Matt cut in. "You're going to ruin your already pathetic life by being a show girl for men?"

Jeff picked up his drink, smirking, "You're just jealous that I actually know how to dance, Jimmy-Legs."

Son of a bitch!

"Me jealous of _you_?" Matt smirked, leaning closer, "Who's at the top of their class, Jeff? Who's popular? Who actually has a girlfriend? _Me_. Who's already got college all figured out? Who's actually gonna grow up to be successful?"

Jeff glared heatedly at him. "I _will_ be successful. I don't need your fucking support. In fact…I didn't need your support when I won all those ribbons for my portraits."

"I get ribbons for just being in class," Matt sneered, "You've never even gotten a trophy whereas I've gotten _twenty_."

Jeff scooted his chair out from under him, his face dark. "…At least momma would have supported me," he clenched his fists, turning clouded eyes to his father.

"I am going to be a dancer whether you like it or not. Do what you want with me. Ground me, mock me, disown me…but when I'm on stage, and I'm being paid a fucking lot of money to do what I do best…don't expect me to welcome you with open arms. And _you_, bitch," Jeff said, turning his eyes to Matt, "If you hate me so much, why even bother with me? How hard is it for you to leave me alone?"

Jeff smiled weakly at Lindsay, "…Please excuse me." He made his way upstairs, his door slamming shut loudly.

"…Does he really think I hate him?" Matt whispered to his father.

"No, son," Gil said gently. "…He's just angry...and hurt."

Matt nibbled on his lower lip. "…I think I should talk to him…" he stood, moving up the stairs and into Jeff's room.

He blinked as the music blared out from the stereo. Mozart…

Jeff only ever played that when he was extremely bored…or extremely upset.

Matt pushed the door open, leaning against the door frame.

Jeff was lying face down on his bed, his shirt off. His jeans were down past his hips, the pale skin glowing in the dim lighting. His arms were wrapped tightly around some ratty old bear…

Matt looked around. He hadn't been in Jeff's room in years…

Art lined the walls…so many portraits. His eyes moved to one in particular. His eyes widened and he moved closer.

Jeff turned his head but said nothing. He turned on his side, watching Matt examine the portrait.

"…When?" Matt asked softly, tracing the picture. "When did you draw this?"

"Started it when I was nine, finished it about three months ago…" Jeff answered quietly, stroking the bear's ear.

They both stared at the beautiful portrait of Matt and their mother. Ruby's arms were wrapped tightly around Matt's shoulders, her mouth pressed against his cheek. The colors were beautiful…the picture looked so amazing.

"She was so beautiful," Matt whispered.

"...Like you." Jeff sighed, sitting up. He placed the bear on his lap. "What are you doing in here? I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"What you said upset me." Matt sat down on the baby blue sheets. "…You don't really think I hate you, do you?"

"Remember when mom died, Matt?" Jeff pulled his knees up to his chest; the bear crushed in between, "and how I was so scared that you were gonna die too? Cuz you were athletic like her and cuz you looked so much like her? I went to your bed, Matt…and you…you…" he looked down, lips trembling.

"I shoved you off my bed," Matt said, remembering well. "Jeff…I'm sorry. I truly am…but I couldn't let you see me. Not when I was going to cry myself to sleep like I did every night since that first night without mom."

"…You cried yourself to sleep? You?" Jeff swallowed, "You never cried for anything…"

"I cried so much, Jeff. I cried because I was lonely…because I had no one to hold. Mom used to hold me…and when you were born, she would still hold me and I would hold you…but after mom left, I had no one to hold."

"…Why didn't you hold me?" Jeff questioned brokenly. "I needed you…"

"I don't know, Jeff." Matt said quietly.

"…Will…will you hold me now?"

"…I can't." Matt stood, walking towards the door. "I hate you. Remember?" he shut the door, leaning against it.

_**{*T*B}**_

_Awe…_

_Tissues?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: The Burning_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: Deep down, they hated each other. Deeper down still, they lusted for each other. All the way down at the bottom…they loved each other. On top of all that, though, they envied each other._

_Note: Clearly, I need help. _

_ZZZZ_

-_Tuesday-_

Matt woke up to cursing. A lot of it.

"Fucking son of a slut, bitch-whore shit, aahhh!!!!"

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy!! _What_ is all the cursing for?!"

"Sorry!"

Matt stood, opening his door and peeking out at the hallway.

Jeff was balancing several of his portraits in his arms, trying not to drop any. His leather pants were half-way up his ass, and he quickly used his fist to shove them up to his hips. He didn't even have a shirt on yet.

"I'm gonna need a ride, dad! These portraits are valuable!" Jeff struggled with lining them up against the wall as he headed back into his room to get a shirt.

Matt shook his head, walking towards the paintings. He stared at them all, seeing the hard work Jeff had given into them. They were his best portraits, one of a spooky looking face done in neon colors, the other six of people.

Mr. Calaway, Mr. Michaels, Chris Irvine and Trish Irvine and Mr. Kozlov and in the last was mom, with Ted and Cody smiling besides her. Underneath each, Jeff had signed his name along with a small banner reading,

_Inspiration._

Matt looked up when Jeff came out of his room.

Jeff stared at him for a couple of seconds before looking back to his paintings, sweeping his completely purple hair behind him. Sometime throughout the night, surely while everyone was asleep, Jeff had dyed it a deep purple color. He wore a cropped silk shirt, short enough to expose his belly-button, the onyx jewel hanging off the ring catching Matt's eye.

Gil came upstairs and he nearly fainted at the sight of his youngest son, "…Jeffrey…"

Jeff frowned at him, "I was told to dress as myself for this meeting, dad. I'm being myself. Come on, I can't be late."

"I have to go to work, son," Gil said, "I can't take you…but, maybe Matthew-"

"_Hell_ no!" both his sons yelled in unison.

"I've got to pick up Torrie," Matt said immediately.

"He's got to pick up his whore," Jeff said right after, smirking as Matt growled menacingly.

"Well then I guess you're stuck, Jeff."

Jeff swallowed, "Lindsay, maybe she could-"

"She left for work already, son."

Jeff stared at him, hurt written all over his face. He slowly slid down the wall, next to his portraits. "…I can't believe it…I'm going to miss my shot…" he brought his knees up to his chest, his hands coming up to grip his hair.

"Such a shame…" Matt murmured dryly, he opened his mouth to offer Jeff a ride (not because he wanted to but merely because he wasn't that much of an ass,) but…

The door bell caused everyone's heads to snap up.

Jeff raised a brow.

"Well?" Matt sneered, "go see who it is."

Jeff hissed evilly at Matt and went downstairs, "Probably your tramp looking to suck my dick," he muttered and then shivered at the though, "Like I'd let her put her diseased lips on me."

He swung open the door and gasped.

Hunter slipped off his shades, smiling down at him. "Morning, Jeff. Are we all set?"

"You, ah…" a smile made its way onto Jeff's face, as did a bright blush. "You came to pick me up?"

"Well, I wanted to speak to your father before we left," Hunter said gently before gesturing to the door, "May I?"

"Oh, yeah," Jeff stepped aside, letting the man in. He couldn't stop the shy giggle that escaped his mouth when Hunter petted his hair.

"It's a nice color on you," Hunter said sincerely, "brings out those lovely eyes."

Jeff turned his head, the blush and smile on his face causing Hunter to chuckle. They both turned to the top of the stairs as Gilbert and Matt came down.

Matt snorted, his arms immediately crossing over his bare chest. Gil blinked, "Hello."

"Good Morning," Hunter nodded, "Are you Jeffrey's father?"

"I am."

"Wonderful, I wondered if I may have a word with you."

"Uh…right this way," Gil went downstairs and moved to the living room.

Hunter stroked Jeff's cheek before following after the man, leaving Jeff leaning against the door, grinning softly.

Matt noticed and rolled his eyes, making his way down the stairs. "You're such a slut."

Jeff twitched, "No, that would be Torrie." He squeaked as Matt grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him face-to-face.

"I'm tired of you taking cheap shots at my girl," Matt told him quietly.

Jeff giggled, "Cheap? That describes her perfectly." His eyes hardened, glaring up at his brother. "Unlike your disgusting girlfriend, I don't sleep with my teachers to get by," he smacked Matt's hand away, "if I did that, do you think I'd be failing algebra and chemistry?"

Matt watched him go back upstairs, his fists clenched.

It wasn't over.

_**{T*B}**_

_-After School; in the auditorium-_

Jeff twitched, nervously staring at his display. He dragged his hands down his face before moving to re-arrange the painting again.

A heavy hand grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

Jeff turned his head, staring up at Calaway. His eyes shifted.

"It looks terrible…I just need to fix them up a bit more." Jeff said quietly, his fingers itching to touch his art.

"Kid, stop." Mark stared down at his best student and shook his head, "What's the matter with you? You've been jittery. You barely listened to me during class and that just doesn't happen. Shawn and Kozlov have been on my ass to find out what's wrong, so tell me."

Jeff's eyes closed. "…It's Matt."

Mark quickly looked out the curtain. Students and staff, parents and visitors were all sitting in the full auditorium but the older Hardy was nowhere to be seen.

"He's not here…" Mark stated, looking back to Jeff. He was a bit stunned to see the sadness in his pupil's eyes.

Jeff had never really cared whether Matt acknowledged his art or not…but at the moment it looked like the younger boy was really hurt.

"It's Torrie's birthday," Jeff murmured, staring at the paintings, "of course he's not here." He inhaled deeply before shaking his head, purple strands falling into his eyes. "Fuck him, I don't care."

Mark sighed, watching Jeff tousle around his artwork. Once the boy was done, he led him to the table where several other students sat, each of them there for their remarkable talents.

Jeff sat down next to a tall girl, keeping his eyes to his lap.

"What do you do?" the girl asked, her eyes narrowed quizzically.

"…Paint." Jeff answered flatly.

She rolled her eyes, "You'll need a lot more than that to get into that school. Only five students are gonna get accepted, ya know. I sing and model and I'm sure I'll be able to get in."

Jeff's eyes dimmed. Five out of the twenty students here…

Great, more chance for failure.

He brought one of his legs up, resting his foot against the chair and propping his chin up on his knee. Without realizing it, he slid his fingers down to his anklet, stroking it gently.

When he caught what he was doing, he frowned deeply, firmly plating his foot on the ground, scaring the girl at his side. The curtains opened to claps from the crowd and Jeff skimmed his eyes through the people.

…No Matt. No dad. Lindsay wasn't even there, but she had to work.

Ted and Cody smiled over at him from the first row, Trish and Chris seated to their left and behind them, Michaels and Kozlov beamed at him. Mark merely nodded.

Jeff smiled back at his friends, willing himself to forget Matt as the man began to introduce all the students sitting down.

"How would you describe your family, Jeffrey?" a man sitting next to Hunter on the panel's side asked, his voice causing Jeff to blink.

"…My family?" Jeff repeated softly.

"Yes," the man gave him a small smile, "Your mother, father, siblings."

Jeff was quiet for a few minutes before he coughed. "My mom is no longer here in body…but spiritually she gets me by."

The woman sitting at the panel's side made a cooing sound, her eyes expressing her sadness.

"I see and your father?"

Jeff clenched his fists to hold in a snort and forced himself to grin. "He's a hard-working man with strict rules…thinks that the world is made for sleeping, getting up early to go to work, going home to sleep once work is done and getting up the next day to do it all over again…"

'.._and a hard-headed old man who favors his oldest son because he gets better grades, has better looks and has better manners.' _Jeff thought, grimacing.

The man nodded slowly, "…I hear your brother is getting ready to graduate this year. How has he helped you in life?"

Jeff stared blankly at the man. "Uh…could you repeat the question…please?"

The man raised a brow, turning his head to Hunter.

Hunter merely chuckled. "Tell us what your relationship is like with your brother, Jeff."

Jeff smirked, "I thought that's what he asked." He eased back into his seat, comfortable. "My brother and I don't get along very well. We used to, a long time ago but things change as ya get older ya know? He's busy with his schoolwork, his girlfriend and his college applications. Me? I'm busy with my painting, my dancing and my muses."

"Muses?" the woman echoed.

Jeff pointed to the people sitting in the first and second row, "Them. They're the ones I keep doing what I do." He sighed, "My dad wants me to be just like my brother…only that isn't who I am. My brother can't accept that I'm different so he shuns me out of his life. Those people you see there are my real family…and, there is another person that's been giving me the time of day," he turned eyes to Hunter, "and I want him to know I appreciate it."

Hunter gave him a gentle look before turning to his colleagues.

They both grinned at him in response.

_**{T*B}**_

-_Torrie's House-_

He was so damn bored.

Matt rolled his eyes, watching his friends and their girlfriends act stupid and dance to gay music.

"Hey, man," John sat next to him, a beer in his hand. His girlfriend Eve was very unhappy to be here and as a result of that, wasn't talking to him. "Why ya all the way over here? The party is over there!"

"This music sucks, John," Matt murmured, wincing as another girly band's music came on.

"The girls like it," John offered.

"Not _those_ girls," Matt pointed to Maryse and Eve, who were talking in hushed tones and glaring at Torrie's other friends.

"They're still bummed that they didn't get to go that competition for the scholarship at the school," John said, taking a sip of his beer. "Ain't Jeff one of the kids up for that shit?"

Matt shrugged, "Don't know, and don't care."

Yes. He did. And yes, Jeff was one of the few chosen ones…

He wondered if Dad went to the thing. It would be pretty sad if _no one_ showed up for Jeff…

He was brought out of his musings as Torrie sat down on his lap, staring at him quizzically. "Are you okay, babe?"

Matt nodded, smiling gently at her, "I'm fine, Tor. Enjoying yourself?"

Torrie grinned, "I can think of a few things that will make me happier…" she sighed softly and lowered her head. "I have to tell you something…"

Matt stroked her cheek, "I'm listening."

"…I've been off the pill for months…and I missed my period." She whispered.

John immediately stepped away from them, eyes wide. "I, uh…need to be somewhere else." He ambled off, grabbing Eve and gently leading her away from Maryse.

Matt swallowed with difficulty, staring into Torrie's brown eyes, "Wh...what?"

Torrie smiled sweetly at him, "I'm pregnant, Matt. It's yours."

Oh shit.

_**{T*B}**_

_-Later that Night-_

"Congradulations, Jeff," Cody squealed, hugging his sweating best friend tightly. He kissed Jeff's cheek, giggling when Jeff gave him a disgusted look.

"Rhodie," Jeff began, scrubbing his cheek, "please don't do that. I can _feel_ Dory's semen on my cheek." He shuddered playfully, causing Ted to half-heartedly smack him.

He let out a squeak as he was picked up; grinning when he realized it was Chris, "If it isn't the King himself!" Jeff waited until he was set down before smiling, "Thanks for coming guys," he said, looking over to Trish.

"Awe, we wouldn't miss it, honey," she said, stroking his cheeks.

Jeff smiled, moving his eyes over to his teachers. "How'd I do?" he asked, wiping sweat off his brow.

Kozlov ruffled his hair, a proud look on his face. "Perfection. They would have been fools to not accept you."

Shawn smiled, "Your artwork helped a lot too. Oh, Jeff…the portrait…" he trailed off, his blue eyes glittering.

Jeff smirked, knowing he was talking about the one of him, Mark, and Kozlov as his inspiration. "Shush, you know it's true."

Shawn gave him a watery smile.

Kozlov looked over at Hunter, watching him talk to the female who was sitting at the panel. "Hm, she hasn't aged much."

"Who is she?" Ted asked, raising a brow as the woman wrapped her arms around Hunter.

"Her name is Stephanie McMahon."

Jeff blinked, "…As in our principle, McMahon?" at the nod he received from Kozlov he frowned, "What's she doing in Connecticut?"

"She's Hunter's wife, kid," Mark filled in the gaps for him.

Jeff felt his heart twinge and he sighed, staring up at the sky. '_Stupid boy…of course he's married…'_

He saw them coming towards him and he forced a smile.

"Jeffrey, was it?" Stephanie smiled sweetly at him, "I was so impressed with your talents, and I thought Hunter was just being over-dramatic when he talked about how wonderful you were."

Jeff could feel the smile on his face becoming sincere, "Thank you so much, ma'am." He shook her hand, watching the third man come up behind her.

"Hunter's always got his eye out for someone big and I told her that he'd bring back a winner," he teased.

"Shane, you were as skeptical as I was."

"True, but I didn't say it aloud dear sister."

Jeff smiled sheepishly at them all and ran a hand through his hair, "Nice to meet you all…but I really should be getting home. My father is strict about curfew."

"Why wasn't he here?" Stephanie asked.

Jeff looked away, "I guess he had to work." He played around with his fingers before looking over at Ted, "Can I have a ride home?"

Before Ted could say yes, Hunter spoke up.

"I was going to take you home myself, Jeff. Right after I dropped off Steph and Shane at the hotel. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

'…_Oh, bloody fuck.'_

Jeff smiled, "It'd be my pleasure." He looked to his teachers and at his friends, "Thanks again, guys." He followed Hunter and the McMahon's to Hunter's car, his paintings being carried over by Ted, Chris and Cody.

"…Mark," Shawn murmured, his eyes on Jeff.

"I know." Mark muttered back, hard eyes on Hunter.

They stared at each other for a few minutes.

Hunter was staring a bit too hard at Jeff for a man who was married.

_**{T*B}**_

Jeff opened the car door, a bit surprised when Hunter stepped out also. "Thanks for everything; I…couldn't have done it without you."

"Of course you could have," Hunter said gently, "I'm just lucky to have gotten to you before some other scout could have."

Jeff gave him an awkward glance, rubbing his arms, "Uh…yeah. Alright, then. I guess I'll see you in…Connecticut." Before he could turn around, his elbow was grabbed.

"Listen, we both know there's something a bit deeper here than just me looking to give you a chance…" Hunter spoke carefully. He watched the way Jeff's eyes narrowed, "I…feel something for you."

"You're married…and I'm only fifteen." Jeff said simply. He stumbled as he was pulled into the older man's arms. He placed his hands on Hunter's chest, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"She doesn't need to know…and age means nothing." His mouth landed hard on Jeff's, scaring the holy hell out of him. Slowly, Hunter traced the soft mouth with his tongue, plunging in as Jeff's mouth opened in a gasp.

Before Jeff could even comprehend what was happening, Hunter pulled away.

"See you soon, Jeff." Hunter whispered, patting the purple-haired boy's cheek.

Jeff watched him get into the car and drive off. He groaned, dragging a hand down his face. '_Great, Jeff. You really are a slut.' _He gathered his paintings, carefully balancing each one in his arms.

He stumbled into the house, cursing as one of his paintings tilted. He lined them up against the bottom of the stair-case and began to carry them, one by one, into his room.

Just as he was finishing, he heard Matt talking in hushed tones, probably on his cell phone.

"Yes, stupid, I know my dad's gonna kill me. She was the one who fucking got off the pill, but if it is mine…then what am I supposed to do, Randy? That's my…my…it's my child, man. I have to be there for it…"

Jeff's eyes went wide and he smirked, letting himself into Matt's room. "Oh, you are so _dead_!" he cried gleefully, taking in Matt's stunned look, "_Finally_ the perfect brother gets what's coming to his self-righteous ass! I can't wait to tell dad, he'll have a…" Jeff trailed off, just now noticing the watery look in Matt's eyes.

Matt glared at him, rubbing furiously at his eyes, "Yeah? Keep going, you little shit. Go tell on me. Big brother finally fucked up…fucked his whole life up…" he tossed his phone on the bed and sat down on it, cradling his head in his hands.

Jeff bit his bottom lip. "…Matt…"

"Get the fuck out of my room," Matt suddenly growled, getting up. He shoved Jeff out roughly, slamming the door shut.

Jeff's head slammed back against the wall and he grunted, one eye closing. "Owe, fuck…!"

He snarled, standing up. '_Oh fuck that.' _He went into his room, flopping down on the bed.

He wanted to badly to go downstairs and tell his dad that his perfect son was expecting a child with that slut…

Jeff sniffed, eyes closing.

So why wasn't he running down there and doing just that?

'_It was because the misery in Matt's eyes…that's what's holding me back…' _Jeff thought for a few minutes before getting up. He turned his light on and grabbed his sketchpad.

Throughout the night, he drew his brother.

And the beautiful misery in his brown eyes.

_**{T*B}**_

_**YES.**_

_**I made a Matt-Torrie baby. *gags***_

_**BUT…things aren't always as they appear…**_

_**See how confazzling this is? Poor Jeffeh. Being treated like shit all his life by Matt and still not having the balls to bust him. Such a sweet little kid.**_

_**Love on!**_

_**I. LOVE. YOU. SAMAR. 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: The Burning_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: Deep down, they hated each other. Deeper down still, they lusted for each other. All the way down at the bottom…they loved each other. On top of all that, though, they envied each other._

_Note: Clearly, I need help. _

_ZZZZ_

_-Wednesday-_

Matt had to admit, he was surprised that Jeff didn't tell their dad about Torrie. He expected the younger boy to get revenge…and he didn't.

He and Lindsay were having breakfast when they heard loud crashing.

Matt couldn't help it, he laughed loudly as Jeff fell down the stairs, landing hard on his side, his art bag flying open to drop all his stuff. A sheet of drawing paper slid underneath the table near Matt's foot.

"Jeffrey!" Lindsay stood, rushing over to the purple-haired boy, "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"Mmph…" Jeff answered, green eyes hazy. "Didn't sleep. Hungry. Food? Love some."

Matt watched Jeff sit down heavily at the table, his green eyes rimmed black. He picked up a bagel and knife, cutting the bagel neatly and using the knife to smear cream cheese in it.

Lindsay busied herself with gathering Jeff's things, cooing at his artwork before setting the bag on the table.

Matt stared at his baby brother.

Jeff stuffed the bagel into his mouth, staring back at Matt. "…Wha?" he asked, mouth-full.

Matt twitched, reaching over to cuff Jeff in forehead, "So rude."

Jeff cackled before shaking his head, "Stop staring at me." He chewed before swallowing, smiling up at Lindsay as she handed him a glass of milk. "Thank you." He downed the milk before standing to put the glass in the sink.

He jumped up on the counter, swinging his legs, his tired eyes watching Matt through loose strands of purple hair.

Lindsay went upstairs, mumbling about waking their father.

"…" Matt frowned, "Aren't you going to tell him?"

Jeff stared at him before shaking his head slowly.

"How come…? I've gotten you in trouble so many times lately. Why not get the perfect revenge?" Matt asked quietly.

"First of all, I'm nothing like you," Jeff whispered, eyes hard. "I would love nothing more than to watch Dad thrash and bash _you_ for once. Hell, I'd die for it." He kicked his legs a bit, looking very much childish, "but if I did that…then that'd kinda make me like you and believe me I don't want that."

Matt's left eyebrow twitched. Fuck, he didn't have to put it like that. He found himself sighing wearily, "And the second reason?"

Jeff stared at him, eyes suddenly hollow. "I feel bad for you." He jumped off the counter to walk to Matt, staring him down. "You had your whole life planned out. You were gonna go to college for engineering and probably graduate early cuz of how fucking smart ya are. Then, ya were gonna probably," he snorted, "_marry_ Torrie and then have a couple of kids…but now, you're muffed."

Matt almost shuddered, seeing the dead serious look on Jeff's face.

They heard a car outside and Jeff reached down, grabbing his bag. "There's a third reason too, Matt." He made his way to the door and glanced at the drawing near Matt's foot, gesturing to it. "Even though I'd rather shoot myself than admit it, you _are_ my older brother. I do care for ya, ya know?"

Before Matt could respond, Jeff was out the door.

Confused, Matt looked down at his foot, seeing the paper. He reached down, picking it up.

Jeff had drawn him.

Details exact…eyes pained and expression haunted.

Matt's fist clenched around the paper and he closed his eyes, shaking his head.

'_There goes my life.'_

_**{T*B}**_

_-School-_

Jeff had to admit. He was mildly horrified when he walked into Mr. Ross's class and got a standing ovation by his peers.

He stared at them all, one hand over his quick-beating heart. He narrowed his eyes and his best friends, who were beaming at him, vanilla cupcakes in their hands.

"What the fuck?" Jeff asked plainly but he couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face at the sight of his desk, full to the inch of Skittle bags and caramel chocolates.

"Stop being such a rude little shit and enjoy it," Phil said, grinning. He went over to Jeff, hugging him tight, "Congrats, man. You're gonna do awesome in that school."

"Thanks," Jeff said, smiling sheepishly.

Mr. Ross walked into the room, surprised, "What's all this then?"

"Jeff got the scholarship to that fancy school in Connecticut," the same girl that was at the presentation yesterday muttered bitterly. She hadn't made it in. Her voice was nice, but Lillian had her beat.

Her boyfriend, some bulky-ass dude with bright blue eyes was glaring intensely at Jeff. The guy was too big for his own good, really. It didn't look healthy.

Cody and Evan both did what usual twinks did.

They bitched.

"Oh, Rena, you're just bitter because Jeff is prettier than you and actually had talent." Evan began.

"You had breasts, legs and ass…but that's all really." Cody ended.

The class erupted into snickers.

Rena Mero, nicknamed "Sable", scowled at them both. Her boyfriend Brock clenched his fists.

Odd. Jeff had never noticed her in this class before…well, he never really knew her either, but still…

"Now, now," Mr. Ross mumbled before he turned his eyes to Jeff, "Well…congratulations. Maybe there is hope for you yet."

Jeff resisted the urge flip the older man off. Instead, he sat down in his seat and tore open a pack of Skittles.

When the bell finally rang to release them an hour and thirty minutes later, Jeff and his friends walked out into the hall-way, talking in leveled tones and murmuring about what a dick Mr. Ross was.

As they walked, Cody was grabbed, a meaty hand gripping his tiny wrist and swinging him around roughly.

Cody winced in pain as he was slammed into the lockers.

Jeff and Ted immediately turned, seeing Lesnar glaring at them.

One of Lesnar's friends had grabbed Evan as Sable watched, her painted lips turned up into a smirk.

"Take your hands off him," Ted growled, not even caring that Lesnar was bigger than him. Cody was his baby and no one fucking hurt his baby.

Phil was also teetering on the edge of a fight, not liking the way Lesnar's buddy was holding tightly onto Evan.

"Listen," Jeff began, wanting to avoid conflict, "Let's not act stupid. I won, you lost, just deal with it and move on."

Sable sneered at him, "You only won because you're fucking that teacher."

Jeff went stiff.

"Oh yes. I saw you both staring at each other, looking like you wanted to jump on his dick right then and there. So, that's how you got in, hm? It is fun to slut your legs open just for a good school, kid? How's about you-"

Sable trailed off as she found herself on the ground, her lip busted open.

Phil and Ted stared at their friend with wide eyes and a crowd was beginning to form, circling around them. Lesnar swore as he shoved Cody away, the smaller male falling hard onto the floor.

Jeff found himself being picked up off the ground by Lesnar and slammed into the lockers. He gripped the hand holding onto his throat and kicked out with his knee, catching the big brute in the abdomen. He shoved at his body and then they were rolling around on the floor, with Lesnar taking the advantage only because of his size.

"Break it up!"

Jeff felt Lesnar being pulled off of him and he winced, moving a hand up to his head. He could feel liquid on his fingers and he pulled his hand back to reveal blood-soaked fingertips. He could feel a dark bruise on his cheek, also. It really stung.

"Kid, are you okay?"

Jeff looked up, seeing green eyes hovering above him. "…Mark, I can't…I can't see straight."

"Come on, kid." Mark reached down, helping his student up. He looked to Lesnar, who was sporting a nice bruise on his cheek and a small tear in his lip. "You. Get your ass to the office before I break your face."

Knowing better than to tempt the bigger male, Lesnar ambled off, tugging his friend with him.

Stable stood, her face a mask of fury, "You little _freak_! Look at what you did to my face!"

Jeff forced his eyes open, staring at the bloodied woman and smirking lightly, "It's a vast improvement in my opinion."

Cody latched onto Jeff's arm, staring at him with concerned eyes, "Oh…you're bleeding…"

"No worries, Rhodie," Jeff shrugged it off, "I've been through worse on my bike."

"Jeff, what about your father?" Ted asked silently, his blue eyes searching Jeff's emerald.

Oh shit.

_**{T*B}**_

_-Home-_

Jeff held the ice bag to the back of his head, staring at the ground as his father talked with Mark on the phone.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you, Mr. Calaway." Gil hung up the phone and set it down, dragging a hand down his face. He turned to his youngest son, shaking his head. "Jeff…"

"Sorry," Jeff mumbled quickly. "I never meant to hit her but she…" he swallowed, "she was…" he trailed off, knowing his father wouldn't understand.

"Whatever it was, you know not to put your hands on a woman. I've raised you better than that, haven't I?"

'_Nope. You were too busy going to all of Matt's games.' _Jeff thought bitterly, "Yes sir."

"Matt had a game tonight and I had to miss it because you had a fight at school."

'_Christ...'_

"What am I going to do with you, boy?" Gil whispered.

_**Ouch.**_ Jeff shifted and stood, making his way to the stairs, "Don't worry, _father_. In a short while, I'll be gone to Connecticut and you could go back to ignoring me for Matt anytime you want."

He ignored his father calls as he walked up to his room. Once there, he slammed the door shut and tossed the ice bag at the wall, listening to it crunch and slide down to the floor. He plopped down on his bed and screamed into his pillow, all the pent up emotions being muffled by the soft cushion.

This really ended up being a bad thing though, as his head was now pounding harder than before. He groaned and rolled over onto his back, his fingers pressing against his temples. He winced when someone knocked on the door.

"Jeffrey, sweetie?"

"You can come in, Linds," Jeff murmured, loud enough so that she would hear him from behind the door.

The woman entered quietly and smiled sadly at the younger man. "We're going to go catch the ending of Matt's game. Would you like to come?"

Jeff forced a weak smile on his face, "I don't think I could stand the fans screaming at the moment…" he sat up as she walked closer and patted the side of his bed. "I wanted to talk to you."

Lindsay sat down, smiling as Jeff fidgeted, "You can tell me anything, honey. I love you like my own baby, you know that."

"I know," Jeff nodded. "Linds…do you think my momma is proud of me?"

Lindsay blinked, watching Jeff's head lower in shame.

"I'm not smart and I'm not…strong. I'm just artsy and…androgynous…" his emerald eyes looked up to Lindsay, "but I'm happy with that. Do you think my momma is too?"

"Oh, honey," Lindsay cooed, bringing Jeff into an embrace, "Your mother will always be proud of you. I don't know why your father is so hard-headed sometimes…but I'm sure deep down, he's proud of you as well. Don't ever doubt that, sweetie."

Jeff smiled, feeling her drop a kiss onto his forehead, "Thank you, Linds."

"Anytime, sweetie." She stood, walking towards the door.

"Have fun," Jeff said, waving as she left his room. He sighed, lying back down on his bed.

He must have fallen asleep, because next thing he knew, he was opening his eyes to loud laughter coming from down the hall.

Jeff sat up groggily and listened closely.

Sounded like there were people in Matt's room…

Jeff pulled himself up and left his room, moving downstairs. He gripped tightly onto the banister, not wanting to fall and tear his head open. He walked into the kitchen, seeing a note on the fridge.

His eyes scanned over it.

_-Matt,_

_Went over to visit Lindsay's mother, won't be back until Saturday night. No house parties, no alcohol, and no loud music. There's money in the usual place and make sure the house is cleaned._

_PS- Take care of your brother. _

_-Dad._

Jeff stared blankly at the note, his lower lip caught in his teeth.

PS.

He was a goddamn, "PS."

Jeff snorted before opening the fridge, looking for something to eat. His fingers ghosted over a cup of Jell-O and he took it out of the fridge, examining it. He frowned when he realized it had Matt's name stamped over the top. Rolling his eyes, he threw it back into the fridge and looked around for something else.

Nothing caught his eye…but he was starving.

He sighed, grabbing the Jell-O cup again. He went back upstairs and crossed the hall to Matt's room. He stared at the door, and tentatively raised his fist to knock.

The door opened.

Jeff found himself eye-to abdomen with Randy Orton.

"Hey, queer," Randy said cheerfully, leaning his hip against the door. "Wanna join the party?"

Jeff blinked and peered into the room.

John and Adam were sitting on the couch in Matt's room, tossing a football around. Matt was sprawled out on the bed, flipping through channels on his tv. He looked over at Jeff momentarily before moving his eyes back to the tv.

Jeff felt himself being patted hard on the head by Randy and he recoiled viciously, the pain from earlier still there.

"What do you want, Jeff?" Matt asked.

Jeff lifted up the Jell-O cup, "Can I-"

"Hell no, those are mine," Matt grunted, "I bought them and I tell you each time to keep away from them."

Jeff's shoulders deflated. "Yeah. Okay." Before he could turn around, Randy gripped his arm.

"Woah, who fucked up your face?" He asked loudly, his fingers moving over the purple-ish bruise on Jeff's cheek.

Jeff turned his head away, feeling uncomfortable at the close contact. "Let go, you fucking llama."

Randy twitched as John and Adam laughed, "What'd you just call me, you little fag?"

Jeff smirked lightly, "A llama. You fucking spit every time you talk. It's fitting, don't you think?"

"Oh, I'll show you what's fitting," Randy growled, gripping Jeff's collar and slamming him up against the door.

Jeff felt his eyes water with pain as his head made contact with Matt's door. He whimpered, his head lowering.

Great. Second beating in one day.

"Get the fuck off him."

Jeff's eyes blinked open when he felt Randy ease away from him. He looked up to see Matt gripping the back of Randy's shirt, glaring at him. He shoved Orton aside and grabbed Jeff's wrist, pulling him out of the room.

Jeff followed quickly, his head spinning. They made it to his room and Jeff sat down, closing his eyes for a few seconds.

"…What happened?" Matt asked, arms crossed. His dark eyes traced over the bruise on Jeff's pale cheek.

"…I got in a fight at school. Lesnar beat me up for knocking Sable to the floor." Jeff said quietly.

"Why'd you knock her to the floor?"

Jeff didn't answer. He merely handed Matt the Jell-O cup and crawled onto his bed, pulling his bear onto his lap. "Can you please not make so much noise? I want to sleep…"

Matt frowned, "Are you okay?"

"Lesnar really hurt my head, but I'll be okay. Just keep it down, please?" Jeff whispered. He rested on his side, cuddling his bear close to his face.

"…" Matt set the Jell-O cup down onto Jeff's dresser, "Have it."

He walked to the door, "Feel better," he said awkwardly, before leaving.

Jeff watched him leave. His eyes turned back to the Jell-O cup. His fingers reached for it and peeled off the lid, folding it a bit and using it as a spoon.

He could hear loud laughter coming from Matt's room and he sighed, thinking that rest wouldn't come easy.

But then…

"Dammit, I said _shut up _or _go home_!" Matt yelled.

Jeff smiled.

_**{T*B}**_

_Yup. _

_I've got nothing to say._

_Love on._


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: The Burning_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: Deep down, they hated each other. Deeper down still, they lusted for each other. All the way down at the bottom…they loved each other. On top of all that, though, they envied each other._

_Note: Clearly, I need help. _

_ZZZZ_

_-Thursday Afternoon; in the auditorium-_

"So, you're dads gone. Why don't you stay for practice?" Ron asked, dancing to the music reverberating from the boom box settled on the stage. He moved with quick, silent moves, grinning at Hennigan when he joined in.

Jeff was sitting in the chairs, his knees pulled up to his chest. He sighed, resting his chin on his knees. "Matt want me home after sch…" he trailed off as Kozlov entered the auditorium.

With Hunter at his side.

Jeff's mouth parted, a soft exhale escaping him. '_Oh God…I thought he'd be back home in Connecticut by now…'_ He stood, quickly, trying to disappear through the back door.

It was not to be.

Kozlov grabbed the back of his baby blue fishnet top, pulling him into an embrace. "You!" he wept, "your beautiful head…how are you?"

Jeff flushed in embarrassment as his overly-dramatic teacher cradled him like a newborn. "I'm fine. It's better, just a dull ache." He pulled away and then found himself staring up at Hunter.

He swallowed a squeak and smiled politely, "Good afternoon."

Hunter stared down at him, his brown eyes full of something. It was different than the looks he usually gave.

This one was one of anger.

Jeff inhaled sharply as Hunter's fingers reached up to his bruised cheek. They rubbed the bruise gently, before his chin was grabbed.

"Who?"

The single word nearly made Jeff dizzy with how it was spoken. He swallowed thickly, the blush on his cheeks becoming darker. "N-no one important. It was handled."

Before Hunter could say anything more, he was patted on the shoulder by Kozlov, who motioned for him to sit down.

"Will you be practicing, Jeff?" Kozlov asked as he sat next to Hunter.

Jeff kept his eyes on Hunter, watching the older man's eyes rake down his body appreciatively. It made him smile.

He felt good knowing that even dressed so oddly, he could still get a rise out of the older man. All he had on was the blue fishnet shirt that cut off right above his belly-button and tight purple-spotted black pants.

"…I will be." Jeff said to Kozlov, turning on the heel of his boot. He walked up the stairs to the stage, smiling as Ron and John got on either side of him. They picked up on their old routine, bodies moving in sync with the music.

After about twenty minutes, they all collapsed on the ground, breathing hard.

Jeff's purple hair covered his eyes and he growled. "Fucking nuisance…"

John came up behind him and quickly pulled his hair up into a high pony-tail, securing it with a black ribbon. He and Ron left the stage as one of Jeff's songs came up.

Jeff flushed, "Oh fuck me." He looked to Kozlov, pouting. "Seriously? That's what I have to be next time?"

Kozlov smiled pleasantly, "You must be introduced to all types of dancing for your career, dear one. I have the outfit all planned out for you. All I want you to do is get used to the music."

Jeff stared at the boom box as the belly-dancing music continued to play. He looked over at Eve, who shrugged and smiled sweetly at him as she continued to spin with Shannon.

Jeff nodded and tapped his foot a few times to handle the beat and then, he began to dance, the muscles in his stomach being worked at the style of dance. His arms and hands soon followed, making smooth motions with the music.

He let out a loud breath of air as he finished, sliding to the ground, knees tucking under his ass. His skin was burning and the fishnet was only making it hotter. Before he could reach under and pull the material off, his upper-arm was gently grabbed, pulling him up.

Thinking he would see one of the guys, he looked up to smile at them.

'_Oh hell…_'

Hunter looked down at Jeff, eyes dark. He pulled him along, stopping only to pick up Jeff's bag before continuing.

Kozlov blinked, his eyes following them. Where the hell was Hunter going with his student?

_**{T*B}**_

"Wait, wait," Jeff panted, struggling to keep up with Hunter. "Where are we going?"

His answer was given to him as he was pressed against Hunter's car. He sat back against the hood as his mouth was roughly plundered. He gasped in surprise, his hands pushing the older man off. "W-we're out in the open," he explained as Hunter looked down at him.

Hunter grunted in reply and moved to the car doors.

Jeff glanced around the area, and he was a bit stunned to see Torrie. She had just gotten out of a red Hummer, and she was applying lip gloss to her swollen lips. They locked eyes and both stiffened in surprise.

'_Is she…did she just…?' _If Jeff cared anymore to think about it, he'd swear that she was just blowing the guy in that car. He didn't have time to think about it as Hunter grabbed his hand.

He helped Jeff into the passenger side and moved around to the driver's seat. He started the car and took off.

Jeff looked at Hunter out of the corner on his eye. He shifted, "U-uh…uhm…"

"Don't worry," Hunter said softly, "I'm just taking you out for some ice cream." He smiled over at Jeff, "I'm really sorry for that back there…I should learn to better control myself."

Jeff smiled, feeling completely relaxed with the older man. "…I never said I didn't like it." He whispered softly. He played with his fingers as Hunter chuckled.

They ended up at a Dairy Queen, and were sitting across each other.

Jeff's tiny pink tongue lapped at the vanilla cone, making sure his eyes were kept on the table and not on Hunters.

Hunter watched him, having long been done with his own cone. He ran a hand over his hair and leaned close, "I wanted to ask you something."

Jeff slowly raised his head to look at him. He licked his lips, before nodding, "Okay." He tried to focus his attention on the vanilla cone but he found himself watching Hunter instead.

Hunter stared at him carefully before he exhaled heavily, his fingers running through his long blonde hair. "Feel free to slap me in the face and say no to this," he began calmly, grabbing Jeff's wrist, using it to aim the dripping ice cream cone back to the boy's mouth, "but I wondered if you'd be interested…in coming to live with me in Connecticut."

Jeff's tongue stopped in mid-lick. He stared at the older man in shock. "…Oh, uhm," he flushed brightly, standing up; "I think I should leave."

His wrist was grabbed.

Jeff nibbled on his lower lap as Hunter pulled him down. He fell lightly onto the older man's lap, staring down into his eyes. "Hunter…"

"After you graduate, of course," Hunter said quickly. "Listen to me, I know that you're still young…you're fifteen and I'm twenty-three. I feel something more than lust for you…and I want to act on it."

Jeff stared at him as if he were insane.

"You're married," he whispered, his voice soft as he caressed Hunter's cheek. "I'm sorry, Hunter. I…feel something for you also, but I can not be with a married man. I can't…"

Hunter frowned, "I understand, Jeff. Perhaps…it's just the wrong time." He forced himself to smile, "I still look forwards to you coming to my school."

"You still want me to attend?" Jeff asked, genuinely surprised. He'd have thought the older male would strip the scholarship from him for not going along with his plans.

"Of course I do. You have talent…it's about time it's recognized, don't you think?" he gently lifted Jeff off of his lap and stood, "I should take you home…"

'_Home…where Matt's probably gonna kick my ass for coming home so late.' _Jeff bit his lip and he quickly grabbed Hunter's hand. He reached up on his tip-toes, pressing his mouth against Hunter's.

He felt the older man respond eagerly, their mouths parting to caress the other's tongue. Jeff moved his hands to Hunter's chest, his fingers lightly squeezing the muscular chest as Hunter's hands moved down to his hips, pulling them against his own.

They ended the kiss at the same time, their lips making a soft sucking sound as they parted. They stared at each other for a few minutes.

"I really am sorry," Jeff whispered sadly, feeling Hunter hold him tighter. "It just isn't the right time for us."

"…Is it ever going to be?"

Jeff felt Hunter's sadness and he bit his bottom lip, shaking his head.

'_Never…but only for reasons unknown to anyone but myself.'_

Hunter dropped him off a while later, waving his goodbye from the window.

Jeff waved back before moving to the house. He swallowed lightly and stepped closer, opening the door, and closing it behind it quietly.

He really hoped Matt wasn't…

"Jeff, if that's you, you're so _dead_!"

Jeff's eyes widened as Matt's voice thundered throughout the house. He was three hours late and Matt was pissed. He quickly dropped his art bag on the floor.

Jeff stiffened as Matt's footsteps got closer. He squeaked and tried to run upstairs, Matt hot on his heels.

_**{T*B}**_

"You little fuck," Matt hissed loudly as he chased after Jeff. The little brat had long legs and they carried him up the stairs fairly quickly.

The younger boy made it to the top of the stairs, but Matt was quick to knock him to the ground. He straddled Jeff's quivering hips and held him down, pressing their faces close together, "Why didn't you come home?!"

"I'm sorry!" the brat yelled, his eyes closed, "I forgot."

"What were you doing this whole time, Jeff?" Matt asked sternly. He'd heard from Torrie, and several other cheerleaders that stayed after school to practice, that Jeff had gotten into the Connecticut teacher's car 45 minutes after school ended.

"I was dancing," Jeff said quietly.

Matt growled and squeezed Jeff's upper arms.

"I _was!_" Jeff yelped, his feet beginning to kick, "I went to dance practice! I have witnesses!"

Matt had the resist the urge to roll his eyes, "What else?"

He watched Jeff stiffen under his grip and he snarled, "Jeffrey Nero. What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing! There was nothing else."

"Liar!"

"Fuck you, Matt! Get off me!"

"What did you do with that teacher, brat?!" Matt yelled, grabbing Jeff's shoulders, smirking at the startled look on his brother's face, "Oh yeah, I know. Torrie _saw_ you get into his car!"

His dark brown eyes watched the way Jeff's eyes narrowed.

"What do you _think_ I did, Matt?" the younger brother whispered, his eyes staring right through the older brothers. "Huh? What do you think I did with Hunter?"

Matt suppressed the shudder that ran through his body. He frowned tightly, "Just answer me this, Jeff," he gripped the purple-headed teens chin, "Did you finally do it?"

"Do what?" Jeff asked wearily.

"Did you finally come out to be a slut?" Matt knew it was a hurtful thing to say, but fuck, this was his _baby brother_ getting into a car with a _married_ man!

The look on Jeff's face caused Matt to tense a bit. The green eyes suddenly hollowed and the perfectly shaped mouth began to tremble.

"…He wanted me to go to Connecticut with him," Jeff whispered. "I said no. I said no, Matty. I like him…and I said no. I'm not a slut, Matt. I'm _not_. I just like to dance. Please let me dance?"

Matt stared down at his baby brother, feeling his small body shake.

Fuck. He'd made his brother cry.

_Again_.

"Hey," Matt whispered, feeling incredibly awkward. He quickly eased off of Jeff and stood over him, his hands stuffed into his pockets. "I'm sorry…I just…" he trailed off, shaking his curls and holding out a hand to Jeff.

Jeff took it, feeling Matt haul him up. He stared at the floor, trying hard not to cry.

"…Just get home on time." Matt finished lamely before he went to his room, "Oh, what do you want to eat?"

"You can't cook, Matt." He heard Jeff say.

He smiled, turning to his confused baby brother, "Torrie's coming over to cook for us."

He could see the sneer on his brother's face and he glared, "I'll hurt you if you say something, Jeff."

Jeff merely glared at him and went to his own room, shutting the door with a loud bang.

"Brat." Matt growled, before slamming his own door shut.

_**{T*B}**_

'_You're a slut.'_

"And then, Stacy tried on this skirt that just didn't match the shirt she had on and she tried to get me to buy it since it was so cute-"

'_Whore.'_

"It like, covered my ass completely, so I bought it. The thing is, it fits so tight. I wouldn't want to wear it anywhere else but school."

'…_and on top of all that, you're stupid.' _Jeff was sitting Indian style on a chair, sipping his juice quietly.

"Feet on the floor, Jeff," Matt scolded, his fork poking at whatever the hell was on his plate.

Hilariously, Torrie couldn't cook either.

Jeff flipped Matt off, not paying attention to the crap on his own plate. He had his sketchpad pad on his lap and he was working on a new portrait. Only this one was coming out to look a bit funny…

It looked like a couple. It was definitely two people…

Jeff stared at it a bit more before turning it sideways.

And they were fucking.

He blinked rapidly for a few seconds before snorting. He shut his sketchpad and stood up, completely ignoring his brother and the whore.

He locked himself in his room again and stretched out on his bed, grabbing his pencil and sketching out some more details to the pic. He was so absorbed in what he was doing than he didn't realize it was night and that he was done with the sketch.

Jeff stared at the portrait, his eyes widening.

Him and Matt…

He just sketched him and Matt fucking.

Well, Matt fucking him, but hell! He was taking it!

The position he drew them in caused Jeff to shudder. It was fucking obscene and so dirty…what the fuck was he thinking? Drawing Matt fucking him up against the wall of the dance studio?

Shit.

Jeff quickly ripped the paper out of his sketchpad and stuffed it into his pillow case, breathing hard. He pulled the pillow close to his face, pressing against it hard. He inhaled sharply and exhaled.

This wasn't the first time he'd thought of intercourse with his brother. He'd dreamt of it…thought about it…wanted it.

Jeff's eyes dimmed.

'_Never gonna happen. He's got a girlfriend. A __**pregnant**__ girlfriend.'_

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. He stood quickly, moving to his computer. He downloaded some of the music he needed for his practice and got comfortable, changing into a pair of loose basketball short and a cropped tank top.

Looking into the mirror, Jeff waited for the music to start before he began to dance, watching his body as he did it.

'_It's the style of music you use to seduce…'_ Jeff thought as he moved, the muscles in his stomach fluttering as he shook and glided, '_the kind of music that makes people want you.'_

His lips curved into a wicked grin as he twirled.

'_Seductive and haggard…like being fist-fucked by a velvet glove…'_

-_With Matt-_

His nose twitched as Jeff's music surrounded the top floor. He glanced down at his girlfriend, seeing her dozing lightly and not even reacting to the music.

Matt shuffled away from the bed as calmly as he could and tip-toed out of his room. He glared when he made it to Jeff's room. He considered knocking, but he doubted Jeff would even hear it.

He slowly pushed the door open and he crossed his arms, opening his mouth to scold the younger boy.

Only for his yells to die down in his throat.

He watched, dazed as Jeff moved to the belly-dancing music. The way his ivory skin shined with a light sweat from his exertions…the way his long, pale legs tightened with each movement, the way the beautiful belly piercing shook against his flat stomach as he moved, the way his eyes were so intently focused on himself in the mirror, the emerald orbs taking himself in with tenderness and care, the way his beautiful mouth was parted as he breathed.

The fucking way his ass rotated and moved, lovely hips sliding up and down, and the way his body was slowly moving lower and lower to the floor. Slower and slower until the song ended and Jeff was left pretty much on his knees with his back arched, sweat dripping lightly down his stomach, purple strands matted to his face.

Matt really didn't mean to make that choked up noise. He didn't, but it couldn't be stopped. The haggard sigh that escaped his mouth caused Jeff's emerald orbs to open and gaze in his direction.

There was no surprise in those green orbs, but the light dusting of pink could be seen on the pale cheeks. Slowly, the emerald eyes moved down to Matt's lower body. They widened a bit before a lower lip was sucked into a plush mouth.

Matt slowly followed his younger brother's gaze, staring down at his groin. At his too obvious hard on…

Matt gasped and glanced up quickly. He almost fell backwards when he found Jeff right in front of him. He swallowed nervously as he looked down into the slightly hazy green eyes.

Jeff's lips quirked into a slow smirk and he raised pointed and middle fingers, pressing them to Matt's forehead. His left eye slowly closed in a wink before he put pressure on the digits, shoving Matt out of his room lightly.

Matt moved back, pressed against the walls as Jeff smiled at him once more before closing the door. Slowly, Matt slid down the wall, staring at Jeff's door as his cock throbbed in his loose sweats.

'_God damn…'_

_**{T*B}**_

_Rest easy, XP! Hunter will not be Jeff's last suitor._

_XD! That whole "fist-fucked by a velvet glove thing" is totally NOT mine. It belongs to Ville Valo. "Love Metal: It's like being fist fucked by a velvet glove."_

_XD!_

_Yesh._

_Love on!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Title: The Burning_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: Deep down, they hated each other. Deeper down still, they lusted for each other. All the way down at the bottom…they loved each other. On top of all that, though, they envied each other._

_Note: Clearly, I need help. _

_ZZZZ_

_-Friday; Before School-_

Matt leaned back against his car as his friends surrounded him. Despite the heat, he had on a slim leather jacket over his dark blue T-shirt. The jacket went down to the top of his jeans, covering him completely. His hair was pulled back into a low pony-tail, trailing down his neck. He had his sunglasses on, covering his brown eyes completely. Brown eyes that were looking across the school yard to his brother.

Jeff was sitting with his knees up against his chest. He had his sketch pad open and he was drawing with a soft smile on his face. Cody and Ted were in front of him, both locked in an adorable little position. They had their eyes closed, they were asleep. Cody was draped over Ted's shoulders and Ted was laying stomach-down on the grass, his face turned to his left, facing Jeff.

Even without going over there, Matt could just tell that Jeff was drawing the couple. He could tell from the whimsical look in those emerald eyes. The pretty hues full of adulation for his best friends.

"Yo!"

Matt jerked back to reality, head snapping to Randy, who was giving him an odd look. "What, man?"

"What's with you lately?" Randy asked, leaning his hip against Matt's car, the denim from his pants scarping against the car door. "You've been acting real weird…especially around your faggot brother."

The way Matt stiffened wasn't lost on Randy. "See? You used to laugh when I would call him that. What's changed?"

"Nothing," Matt said quickly, his arms crossing. "He's still a queer."

"Torrie told Maryse about Jeff going into a car with that Connecticut dude," Adam said, stuffing a handful of Pringles chips into his mouth and chewing, "She said they looked like they were gonna fuck in the car."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, bro," John murmured, blue eyes reflecting his disgust, "It's fucking gross."

Adam tossed a chip in John's direction, smirking as Cena jumped out of its way.

"…Did Maryse mention anything else?" Matt asked.

"No, she was too busy cursing Torrie in French," Adam tipped the Pringles contained over, scarfing some chips down.

Matt blinked. "Did they get into a fight?"

"I guess so. I know that Torrie said something to Maryse to get her _really_ steamed up, look!" Adam pulled up his shirt, revealing his arm. It was covered in fading nail marks.

Adam smirked at the look on the guy's faces, "Oh yeah. My girl is aggressive."

Matt frowned; "I wonder what made her so mad…" he straightened up as the bell rang. He walked towards the direction of the school's doors, bypassing Jeff on his way. "Get to class, brat."

Jeff stuck his foot out.

Matt tumbled over it, barely avoiding kissing the grass. He turned, growling lowly at Jeff as the younger brother stood up, stretching.

The deep burgundy colored wife-beater he wore stretched up to expose his pale stomach and the emerald jewel he had hanging off his belly button. The black pants he wore went without a belt, so naturally: they were falling down his waist to reveal the skin of his hips.

Jeff winked at him and pulled his art bag over his shoulder, nudging his friends awake with the tip of his black boot. Once his friends were up, they all began walking into the building.

Matt reached for the back of Jeff's shirt, tugging him back.

His friends and Jeff's friends all looked at him oddly.

"I've got to talk to him," Matt explained, eyes narrowing down at Jeff, "I need to make sure he'll be home once school let's out."

Randy gave him an approving nod and turned, "Don't forget about Finlay's meeting this morning. He wants to discuss some strategy."

"I hear you," Matt replied, waiting for them to leave.

Ted and Cody paused, staring over at Jeff.

"Go on," Jeff winked, "I'll catch you guys later. Don't tell Mark I'm being molested by Matt, though! He'll go crazy."

Matt twitched at this, watching Cody giggle and lead Ted away. He turned Jeff around roughly, gripping onto his arm, "As if I'd _want _to molest you, brat. You'd better not stay after school again, Jeff. I'm not fucking around with you."

Jeff smirked at him. He motioned for Matt to come closer with his index finger.

Raising a brow, Matt leant closer to his baby brother.

"Listen closely," Jeff whispered, eyes staring beyond Matt's shoulder, "You're not daddy. You can't _tell_ me what to do. You don't care about me and I sure as hell don't care about you…so let's make things easy for the both of us. You stay out of my life…and I'll stay out of you and your whore…oops…I mean girlfriend's life."

Matt was stunned into silence and he winced as Jeff patted his cheek. He gripped Jeff's little wrist, squeezing it hard, "You little shit! What did I tell you about calling Torrie names?"

Jeff keened in pain, his eyes tightly shut, "Owe, let go of me!" he tried to pull his wrist away but Matt jerked him back in. Jeff squeaked as he stumbled, sending him and Matt to the ground.

Matt's back hit the grass first and a loud grunt escaped his throat as Jeff came down on top of him a second later. He sucked in a breath as Jeff's tummy hit his groin. Instead of pain though, a large amount of pleasure went through his body, causing him to harden almost instantly. He cursed under his breath as Jeff raised his head to stare at him.

"…Woah," Jeff murmured, eyes wide, "What the fuck is in your pocket? It's poking the fuck outta my belly ring." His hands began to search for the mystery item.

"Jeff," Matt squeaked, trying to grab his brother's hands.

Too late.

Jeff's hands grabbed onto his cock and tugged. Realization crept to Jeff's face.

"…Oh my god," he whispered, cheeks flushed. "…What the fuck? Why is it so _big_?"

Matt's face reddened, "That's what happens when you grow up, stupid…" he closed his eyes as Jeff hands tightened a bit more, "Jeff…"

"…You were hard last night also," Jeff whispered, watching Matt's eyes, "When you saw me dancing. You get hard now…when I'm on top of you." He smirked, "How come?"

"It's because you're so fucking slutty and because I have no control over it," Matt snapped. He regretted it immediately, seeing the hurt look on Jeff's face.

Jeff stared silently down at him and stood. He fixed his clothing and began to walk inside the building, his head lowered.

Matt could hear his words as he walked.

"You wouldn't know a slut if she jumped on your dick and became impregnated by you."

Matt scrambled to his feet, his face set at a frown, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

He twitched as Jeff flipped him off.

'_What does he mean…?'_

_**{T*B}**_

_-Later on-_

'_Blind fuck...can't even spot a slut when she's hanging off him. Call __**me**__ a slut, will you? Fucker, I'm pure, unlike your so called girlfriend.'_

Jeff seethed as he sat in his stool, smearing dark colors over the stark white paper. He angrily began to paint several butterflies and fireflies. Each one of them a dark, dingy color, making them appear lifeless.

"…Wow."

Jeff looked up at Shawn, who smiled down at him.

"That's a bit darker than I'm used to seeing from you," Shawn commented, sitting down next to Jeff. "Is there something going on?"

"…You remember Hunter?" Jeff began, painting a scene behind his butterflies. "Well…he took me out for ice cream yesterday where he asked me to move with him to Connecticut."

At Shawn's alarmed look, Jeff sighed, "Don't worry, I said no and he understood. He's not going to try and court me anymore. I know that both you and Mark were thinking about that. Anyway, I saw Matt's girlfriend getting out of a car before Hunter and I went to the ice cream parlor. She was applying lip gloss…and she just screamed road head. I know she's cheating on Matt…but that dumb fuck is so sure that she's perfect."

Jeff's eyes saddened, "You know what hurts the most? He's so sure that I'm the one that's a slut. He's always calling me that, always laughing at me with his friends." He shook his head, "But that's fine. Imma stop worrying about him. I don't even care anymore."

Shawn smiled sadly at him as the painting turned into a cave full of butterflies and moths. "You know there's a meeting today right? For all the students who got accepted for the school in Connecticut. They're having you all meet in the auditorium. It should be quite interesting. There are other students coming from different parts of the world. It should be fun."

"Sounds like it," Jeff murmured. He pulled his knee up against his chest, absent-mindedly playing with his anklet. He frowned when he realized he was doing it. '_…I should just take it off and toss it into a river…he doesn't care. Why should I?' _Instead of unclasping it from his ankle, though, he merely played with it some more.

Matt wouldn't be happy that he was staying after school…

But Jeff didn't care.

_**{T*B}**_

_-Auditorium-_

'_Why didn't I just go home?'_

Jeff sat miserably in the corner of the room by himself. Everyone else was socializing…but he wasn't comfortable with strangers.

He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up and flushed.

Hunter smiled down at him, patting his head, "Relax. I remember our last conversation. I'm not here to try and seduce you again," he chuckled as Jeff gave him a funny look. "I wanted to introduce you to a student of mine. He's one of the most talented kids I know," he winked, "other than you, of course."

Jeff stood, following behind Hunter. "What does he do?"

"He's a pianist and a poet. He is amazing at music…maybe he could make something for you to dance to."

"How old is he?" Jeff asked, tilting his head.

"He just turned nineteen," Hunter smiled back at him, "He's been in my school for a little over a year now, he came over from Finland. He's like a son to me, in a way. Ah! Here he is."

Jeff stopped. He felt his heart beat increase dramatically, his lips slowly falling open to inhale. '_…Wow…'_

The older boy stared over at Hunter, smiled, and then looked to Jeff. His brown eyes trailed over Jeff's form, their almond shape causing Jeff to shutter. His hair fell in thick black curls down his shoulders, and his lightly tanned skin was highlighted by the deep red silk shirt he wore.

He had slight stubble that reminded Jeff of someone…but he couldn't place the person with the face.

"Hello," the boy spoke, his voice very deep. It was deeply accented too.

"Jeff, this is Christus Linnankivi, and Christus, this is Jeff Hardy. He's an artist and a dancer."

Christus smiled down at Jeff and reached for his hand.

Jeff flushed, watching the man bow and kiss his hand. "H-hi."

Hunter watched, a knowing smile coming to his face. His heart twinged a bit. '_Stop it. You're married…and he needs someone closer to his age.'_

"I would very much like to see some of your paintings, if I may," Christus spoke, his deep accent almost causing Jeff to swoon, "My mother was a painter, you see, and I appreciate art."

Jeff nodded quickly, "Oh, sure. I have my sketchpad in my teacher's room. Uh, follow me." He turned to Hunter, smiling, "See you, Hunter."

"Hunter," Christus nodded at the older man and followed Jeff.

Hunter watched them go, smiling slightly. He felt someone pat his back and he turned, seeing Kozlov.

"That is Christus, yes?" Kozlov smiled, "he looks good with Jeff."

"…He does," Hunter agreed, squelching down the envy.

_**{T*B}**_

"…They are very beautiful," Christus commented, staring at the paintings drawn in the sketchpad. His fingers traced over the page, his brown eyes zeroing in on one portrait. "Very beautiful."

Jeff blinked and looked at the portrait that the older student was staring at. He smiled lightly, staring at the portrait. "That's my momma. I draw her a lot…"

Christus looked up at him, brown eyes full of understanding. "She's…gone?"

"Six years now," Jeff nodded, jumping up on Mark's desk. He swung his legs as Christus continued to look through his sketchpad. "Most of the portraits in there are people I care about."

Christus nodded, "I see. I usually compose my pieces with thoughts of my loved ones as well. My younger sister and my mother…"

"What about your father?"

Christus forced a grin onto his face, "I've never met him and I have no desire to do so."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jeff said quickly, "I didn't realize…yeah, I'm sorry." He lowered his head, purple hair falling into his face. '_Smooth, Hardy…' _

"Are you eager to come to Connecticut? Heartstone is a brilliant school." Christus smiled, moving closer to Jeff. "It was quite difficult leaving Finland, of course. My little Helmi cried for days."

Jeff sighed. He should have figured a gorgeous guy like him would have a girlfriend. "Mm. I'm sure she misses you. Is your relationship going well?"

Christus gave him a rather amused look, "Well, yes. She is my sister, after all."

Jeff flushed, "O-oh, she's your sister." He licked his lips, "I'm sure your girlfriend misses you, too."

Christus locked eyes with Jeff. "I don't have a girlfriend."

Jeff swallowed as Christus stared down at him. Fuck, why did this guy have such an effect on him?

"There's a piano in the music room," Jeff whispered, finding it unable to make his voice louder, "…I'd like to hear you play something."

Those brown eyes sparkled. "Very well."

Once they were in the music room, Christus made his way to the piano. He smiled sweetly at Jeff. "Will you dance for me?"

'_I'll dance __**on**__ you, darling,'_ Jeff flushed as the thought raced through his head. He smiled shyly, "Yeah, okay." He waited until Christus sat down and moved his fingers to the keys. Seconds later, a gorgeous melody began to fill the room.

Jeff exhaled slowly and began to move, letting the music flow through his body. He moved sensually, slowly. He moved his arms and his hips, keeping his eyes closed as he drank in the hauntingly beautiful music.

Soon, he was dancing with no abandon, simply enjoying himself. His body began to twist and turn, moving in soft circles and delicate swirls. He could hear Christus beginning to play faster and he moved in time with the music, moving and shaking as best he could, his hair beginning to fly around him like purple flames.

"…Amazing," Christus whispered as he softened the melody, watching Jeff's body slow down as well, the younger male sliding down to the floor.

They both froze as the door to the room was jerked open.

Christus blinked as he stared over at a man who could have been his twin.

"Jeff," the man growled, his fists tightly clenched.

Jeff groaned, bringing his hand up to his face.

'_Great.'_

_**{T*B}**_

_I can name at least THREE people who thought that Finnish guy was gonna be Ville. XP!_

_I told ya he'd have a new interest soon…_

_Christus is the name of a Negative band member and his last name belongs to Jyrki 69._

_Matt and Jeff are starting to get more touchy-feely, XD! It's all good fun._

_Love on._


	8. Chapter 8

_Title: The Burning_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: Deep down, they hated each other. Deeper down still, they lusted for each other. All the way down at the bottom…they loved each other. On top of all that, though, they envied each other._

_Note: Clearly, I need help. _

_ZZZZ_

_-Still in the Music Room-_

He watched as the younger man stood, annoyance shining in those emerald orbs.

He clenched his fists. Was Jeff mad at _him_? Oh fuck no.

"Brat," Matt growled, walking closer to his younger brother, "I told you to be home on time."

"And I told you that I didn't give a fuck about what you tell me to do," the brat replied, his eyes moving over to the other guy on the piano.

Matt turned his eyes to the student at the piano and did a double-take. '_What the hell?' _The guy looked exactly like him!

The other stood, his curly black hair shifting behind his shoulders to fly down his back. He moved closer to Jeff, his brown eyes locked with Matt's. His hand moved to Jeff's lower back, giving him a questioning look.

Matt seethed quietly, watching Jeff smile up at his copy. He reached forewords, grabbing the collar of Jeff's shirt and pulling him along, "Let's go, brat. I can't wait to tell dad about this..."

He trailed off when he felt a hand close around his wrist. Matt turned, prepared to meet Jeff's stubborn gaze but was surprised when he saw that it was the other student that grabbed him.

The other had a tight grip on Matt's wrist, jerking it away from Jeff's collar.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to take him." The other student said calmly. "I have no idea who you are, but there is no reason for you to grab Jeff in such a manner."

Matt's left fist clenched. What the fuck? He turned smoldering eyes to Jeff, whose bottom lip was caught in between his teeth. "Jeffrey Nero…"

Jeff sighed, his hands closing around the student's arm, "Christus, this is my older brother Matt. Asshole, this is Christus. He's a student from Heartstone, the school over at Connecticut."

"Older brother?" Christus echoed, staring Matt up and down. "…You look nothing like each other."

"A small blessing," Matt sneered, his eyes narrowed.

Jeff glared heatedly at him, small body shaking, "Leave," he forced out from between clenched teeth. "You're not wanted here."

"Too fucking bad," Matt said, gripping Jeff's small wrist, "Ross told me you have a big test on Monday. It's more than half your grade in that class and you're _already_ failing so in order to even pass, you'd better fucking do well."

Jeff opened his mouth to argue but Matt would have none of it. "No, Jeff, you're coming home or I'm calling dad and you know _damn_ well how pissed he'll be if he has to come back early just because of you."

It was a low blow and Matt knew it. Here he was, threatening to rat his brother out after Jeff promised he wouldn't tell dad about Torrie, and it made him feel like a dick. But he wasn't going to let Jeff throw his life away over some fucking dancing shit.

Nor was he going to leave his brother alone with this foreign copy…

He watched Jeff's eyes dim before the younger man turned to the copy.

"…I'm sorry," Jeff whispered, "It was nice meeting you."

Matt grabbed Jeff's wrist, leading him towards the door. He turned as Jeff broke free from his grip and turned around to see what the hell Jeff was going to do.

His dark eyes widened as Jeff rushed up to the copy, swinging his arms around the guy's neck and kissing his cheek. He felt his heart drop into his stomach when the copies arms slid around Jeff's back, whispering something into his ear.

Jeff slowly let go of the other male and walked back in Matt's direction him, smirking lightly at his expression before completely side-stepping him, leaving the room.

Matt's eyes narrowed, watching as Christus lifted a hand to the cheek Jeff's lips touched. "Don't even fucking think about it," he warned, "You won't be seeing him again."

Christus' lips formed a smile. "Actually, I'll be seeing more of him than you know. I've been asked by Hunter to stay here during my summer break from Heartstone. I plan on _educating_ Jeff about our school."

Matt felt his fists clench, "Why don't I _educate_ you on my school's wrestling talent?"

Christus merely chuckled, "Your jealousy is apparent. Tell me…does Jeff know your feelings run deeper for him than they appear?"

"W-what the hell are you saying?"

"You grabbed him so possessively. Too possessively to be brotherly, and I saw the look on your face when his soft lips touched my cheek. You were nearly heartbroken." Christus said smoothly.

Matt's mouth twisted into a sneer, "You've no clue what you're saying." He turned, ignoring the deep laughter from the older man.

Fuck.

_**{T*B}**_

Jeff stared at the book, blinking at the numbers.

For fucks sake, he hated studying for math. Running his hands through his hair, Jeff stared at the equation, trying so hard to make sense of it.

'_Why am I doing this…I don't even care…' _Jeff picked up his pencil, working the problem out slowly. '_It's because fucking Matt cares. And if fucking Matt cares then Dad will care. And if dad cares then I'll catch hell. And if I catch hell then I can kiss Heartstone goodbye.'_

Jeff stared at the problem in disgust, knowing it was wrong. He sighed and erased it all, tapping the pencil against his lips in thought.

Before he could come up with another solution, a noise caught his attention.

It was muffled, but Jeff knew exactly what it was.

Jeff groaned, grabbing a pillow and pulling it over his head. Either Matt was fucking Torrie…or Torrie was sucking off Matt. Or even worse, Matt could be eating Torrie out.

"Ewe!" Jeff muttered, pulling the pillow tighter to his face.

How the hell did Matt expect him to study when he was across the hall fucking a pregnant Torrie?

Jeff sighed into his pillow and reached inside the case, pulling out the picture he'd drawn.

His emerald eyes traced Matt's features of ecstasy…and wondered if that's how he really looked while partaking in pleasure. He felt his heart thud painfully in his chest, knowing he would never know for sure what Matt looked like.

'_Would he still be so sexy? Still so attractive…if he were fucking me?' _Jeff's eyes teared slightly and he brought his arm up to rub his eyes. He closed his eyes, putting his pillow under his head as he lied down, drawing landing on the side of the bed.

'_It doesn't matter, because I'll never know.'_

He listened to the thumps sounding through the house and he sighed softly, letting his dreams take him away from the hurtful noises.

_**{T*B}**_

He rolled off her, panting lightly.

Torrie curled up at his side, her eyes closing in bliss. A few minutes later and she was out like a light, completely asleep.

Matt stood, pulling on his boxers. He ran a hand through his sweat-slicked hair and quietly left the room, going towards Jeff.

"Wonder if he's even studying…" Matt opened his brother's door, peering inside. "I knew it."

The brat was asleep, his head turned to the left, purple locks spread across his cheek. The math book was lying besides him, opened to a page with a paper covering it and a pencil resting on top of it.

"Well, he did something at least," Matt muttered. His eyes moved to a sheet of paper that was on the floor near Jeff's bed. He got down on his knees and moved to grab it, bringing it up to his face for closer inspection.

He gasped, staring at the drawing in surprise.

'_The hell? He's already drawing that foreign fuck?' _Analyzing it closer though, he saw that it wasn't Christus…it was…

"Oh shit," Matt breathed, eyes darting from the drawing, to Jeff. He swallowed with difficulty, tongue ghosting over his lips as his eyes moved back to the drawing. Dark eyes traced over their forms…the pleasured looks, the connected lower halves…

"What're you doin?"

Matt stiffened, looking up into Jeff's sleepy emerald eyes. He shoved the drawing under Jeff's bed slowly, so that it wouldn't be seen, before smirking lightly. "Came to see how your math was going…"

Jeff's eyes closed again and he let out a soft humming noise, "Can't understand…numbers move around a lot…" he turned on his side, eyes opening again to meet Matt's. "Help me…?"

Matt blinked, resting his arms on Jeff's bed and lowering his chin onto them. "You're not mad at me for what I did?"

"Of course I am," Jeff replied quietly. "I hate you for it. I don't understand why you can't just let me live my life. Who cares if I like Christus?"

"I think the only reason you like him is because he looks like me."

Oh shit. That wasn't supposed to come out…

Jeff stared at him in alarm, slowly sitting up, "What do you mean?"

"I just mean that since he looks like me, you'd want to get the comfort from him that you never got from me."

'_Not bad…' _Matt thought, watching Jeff's eyes lower.

"No," Jeff murmured in reply. "I want more than comfort from him. I want a relationship."

"You barely know him."

"I could get to know him fine if you only let me," Jeff's eyes narrowed. "Why do you always try and take away the things that make me happy? Art, dancing, love…" he smiled darkly, "You're a fucking selfish person, Matthew Moore."

"And you're a fucking idiot, Jeffrey Nero." Matt replied calmly. "Believe it or not, I'm trying to help you. You'll have a better life if you educate yourself. If you continue with this dancing shit, you're going to end up in a strip club."

"Strippers make a lot of money." Jeff muttered, smirking playfully at his brother.

Matt grimaced, "Jeffrey…"

They both looked up as Jeff's door was opened.

Cody blinked big blue eyes at them, holding the door open for Ted, who was juggling a whole mess of junk food.

"What?" Ted asked, seeing the look on Matt's face. He turned to Jeff, blue eyes narrowed, "It's Friday, dude. Monster movie night."

Matt looked back to Jeff when the younger Hardy stood.

"Sorry, guys," Jeff murmured, "I have a feeling I won't be able to host tonight." His lips spread into a grin, "Matty's being mean and making me study for a fucking math test."

Matt snorted, getting up off his knees and moving to the door, "Have your damn movie night. Tomorrow and Sunday, though, you study."

He closed the door to his brother's room, leaning against it.

'_I know you only want him because he's my copy…' _Frowning, he walked into his room, seeing Torrie's blonde hair strewn out against the pillows.

Her hair was too blonde…it looked almost yellow.

'_Nothing like Jeff's blonde…when he decides to keep it that blonde, that is.'_

He shook his head, wondering why on earth he was comparing his brother to his pregnant girlfriend.

'_Troublesome child…'_

He face-planted onto his pillow and tried his luck at some sleep.

_**{T*B}**_

Jeff popped some skittles into his mouth, chewing quietly. His eyes were locked on the TV, where the giant squid was dragging its latest victim down to a watery grave. He heard a muffled groan to his left and glanced over, rolling his eyes as he noticed Cody's head in Ted's lap.

"Must you suck him off now?" Jeff asked dryly, bringing his bottle of cherry pop to his lips, "I'm trying to enjoy being scared, not being disgusted."

Ted smirked, "You want disgusting?" he stuck his finger into his mouth, covering it with saliva before shoving it into Jeff's ear.

Jeff screeched, clawing at his ear, "Ewe, ewe, ewe! Dory, that's gross!" he reamed his foot into Ted's chest, smirking as the action caused Ted to jump, sending his dick straight down Cody's throat.

"Owe!" Cody rubbed his throat, whining pitifully, "Oh god…" he swallowed hard, trying not to barf, "Ted…you thrusted too much too hard…"

"I didn't!" Ted said quickly, "Jeff hit me."

Jeff snorted, staring down at Ted's cock. It was a decent size for someone his age, maybe he a bigger but still nothing like Matt's. "Your dick ain't that huge, Dory. If Cody can't swallow it all he must suck big time."

A flush crossed Cody's cheeks, blue eyes narrowing, "I'd like to see _you_ take it in all the way!" he challenged.

Jeff and Ted both blinked at him.

"Yeah. Show me how it's done, Jeffy-girl," Cody grinned, moving away so that he was in perfect line to watch.

"Are you on acid or donkey?" Jeff huffed, crossing his arms, "I'm not taking Dory's saliva-coated cock into my mouth."

"Uh huh," Cody purred playfully, "is it cause you've never wrapped those pretty lips around a cock?"

"That's exactly why," Jeff whispered softly.

Cody's playful expression fell, "Oh, Jeffers, I'm sorry…I was only kidding around…" he crawled over Ted's lap, pulling Jeff into a hug.

Jeff smiled, placing a gentle kiss on Cody's neck, "I know, Rhodie. I was only kidding, too. Dory's got a good cock and I've watched you blow him over ninety times. I _know_ you're good."

"So I'm a good size?" Ted asked, ego swelling.

Jeff smirked, "Sure. But compared to Matt, your cock's the size of Rhodie's thumb."

Blue eyes blinked at him.

"And how the hell do you know that?" Ted asked.

Jeff sighed, telling them what had happened earlier.

"Damn," Cody murmured, grinning lightly, "He sounds huge." Seeing the hurt look on Ted's face, Cody quickly cupped the taller boy's cheeks, "Oh, but honey, its only cause he's older. You're still growing."

Jeff rolled his eyes as Cody and Ted began their lovey shit. "Well, now that you're doing that, I might as well show ya something." He reached over to his bed-side drawer and grabbed his sketch-pad.

He flipped it open to the page he was drawing in earlier and handed it to the couple, smiling as Cody gasped. "You guys are adorable, drawing you is fun."

"It's amazing, Jeff," Cody whispered, in awe at the drawing.

"It is," Ted nodded, "You have a way with detail…"

Jeff smiled softly, easing back onto Ted's chest like Cody, focusing their attention back on the movie.

They all stared at the squid grabbed a hot blonde, dragging her down the water.

"…It's gonna rape her," Ted whispered.

Loud laughter was what followed.

_-Saturday-_

Jeff slammed his head down on the book over and over again.

"Concentrate," Matt growled, his own head cradled in his hands. "If you don't concentrate…you won't get it."

"I never _will_ get it!" Jeff whined, staring at the problems. "What the fuck…" he sighed, poking Matt's arm, "Tell me…_when_ am I ever gonna see this again?"

"When you become an architect-"

"Architect? What the fuck? I'm not gonna be an architect!"

"Shut your fat mouth and listen!" Matt yelled, "Oh my fuck, it's like teaching a nine year old!"

"Eat my ass, Matt!" Jeff screeched, tossing the book onto the floor.

Ignoring the blush on his brother's face, Jeff went on a tirade. "First of all, fuck it. If I don't get it now, I'm not gonna get it the day of the test. Second of all, stop treating me as if I'm _retarded_ because I'm getting **higher** marks in art and history than you ever did! Thirdly, my mouth isn't fat and finally…" he sighed, leaning back on the chair. "…I'm bored."

"Jeff, I gave up my Saturday for you. I could be doing a lot of things. I could be folding Randy's laundry, I could be doing his homework, and I could be fucking my girl-"

Jeff pretended to gag at that one.

"I could be playing football with Adam or wrestling with John, I could be doing anything! But no, here I am, helping your ungrateful ass with your studying."

"So go!" Jeff growled, "Go fuck Torrie. I really don't want your help anymore!"

Before Matt could open his mouth, Jeff hid his face into his hands, shoulders shaking.

"No! All you do is compare me to you like everyone else! News flash, Matt! I'm not you! I'm never going to be you! I'll always be me and I understand that you fucking _hate_ that, but you can't do anything about it! Not you, not dad, not anybody."

Jeff took in a deep breath. "I've been counting how many times you've called me stupid throughout the years, Matty. One thousand…eight hundred…and seventy tree times. If you add that to how many times you've made me cry…it'd be one thousand eight hundred and ninety four. How's that for math, Matt?"

"But hey, at least I still have my career planned out. I'm going to be a dancer, no matter what anyone says, but you…you got some girl knocked up. Who feels stupid now, Matt?"

Jeff stood, the chair falling onto the floor behind him. He grabbed his coat on the way out, opening the house door.

He stared up at someone, eyes wide. "What are you doing here?" he breathed in surprise.

Christus lowered the hand he was going to use to knock. "I got your address from Hunter. I wanted to invite you for a drink."

Jeff flushed, hearing Matt come up behind him.

"Jeff's only fifteen, he can't drink," Matt growled, placing protective hands on Jeff's shoulders.

Jeff flushed harder, Matt's fingers burying deep onto his skin. He closed his eyes, swallowing hard as he felt the heat from his older brother's body seep into his senses…

Fuck, Matt was always muscular…and always rock-bodied but feeling it actually pressed up against his back was making Jeff feel extremely light-headed.

And hot.

Christus smiled pleasantly at Matt, "Of course, of course. I meant a milkshake. You're more than welcome to join us, Matthew."

Jeff could barely swallow down a squeak at the growl that shook Matt's form.

"Matt," the older brother said darkly, "I prefer Matt…if you don't mind, Chris."

"Chris-_tus_," the Finn corrected, his own eyes going dark.

"Fine then, Chris_tus_. Jeff isn't going anywhere with you. He's got to study for his test."

Christus pulled Jeff gently out of Matt's grasp and turned him, so that his chest pressed against the younger boy's back. Slowly, his long, skilled fingers grabbed Jeff's chin, tilting his face up to Matt's direction.

"Do you see this pretty little thing underneath Jeff's adorable nose, Matt?" Christus drawled, tracing Jeff's lips, "It can speak for itself. If Jeff does not want to partake in my company, he will say so."

_**{T*B}**_

'_Arrogant Sonofabitch…' _Matt thought darkly. He stared down at his little brother, whose cheeks were flushed red.

"…Jeff?" he murmured in concern, moving a hand up to Jeff's forehead.

The smaller male's eyes closed tightly before he sagged in the copy's grip.

"Jeff!" Matt pulled Jeff against him, staring down at the younger Hardy as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Shit," he cursed, lifting Jeff up effortlessly. He looked to Christus, whose brown eyes had widened in surprise, "…Dammit, come inside and help me get him settled."

'_Oh man…dad's not gonna be pleased…'_

_**{T*B}**_

_That was a fun chapter to write, XD._

_Love on_


	9. Chapter 9

_Title: The Burning_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: Deep down, they hated each other. Deeper down still, they lusted for each other. All the way down at the bottom…they loved each other. On top of all that, though, they envied each other._

_Note: Clearly, I need help. _

_ZZZZ_

_-Late Sunday afternoon-_

Jeff's eyelashes fluttered.

"That's right, kulta…open those beautiful eyes…"

'_Who…?' _Jeff's eyes opened to see Christus standing above him, his curls framing his face attractively.

'_God, he is gorgeous…' _Jeff swallowed before sitting up. He looked down at himself, feeling the sheet fall off his chest. His _naked _chest…

Color rose to his cheeks and he quickly pulled the sheet back up to his chin, peeking out at Christus with large emerald eyes.

A smile quirked at the older man's lips as he sat down on the edge of Jeff's bed, his brown eyes sparkling as he put his hand up to the boy's forehead. He lowered it before grabbing Jeff's hand, bringing it up to his full lips.

Jeff flushed harder, feeling the man's soft lips upon his skin. He sucked his own lip into his mouth, looking at Christus shyly through his gold lashes.

"How do you feel, kulta?" Christus asked, folding one leg underneath his body.

"Fine…what the hell happened?" Jeff looked around, seeing they were in his room. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to recollect his thoughts. When they finally came back to him, he squeaked in embarrassment, "Oh my god, I _fainted_?"

"You did, indeed," Christus nodded, his curls brushing against his cheeks; "Matthew and I were both very worried, naturally. I suppose you just became a tad too…" his lips quirked into a handsome smirk, "flushed..."

Jeff pouted, cheeks still red, "…Great." He fell backwards on his pillow, staring up at his ceiling, "…Where's Matt?"

"Still on the phone with your father, I suppose."

Jeff sat up, eyes wide, "What?" he jumped out of his bed, heading downstairs. He quickly reached the kitchen, where Matt was speaking quietly to their father.

"I don't know, he just kinda conked out and his skin was red so I just-hey!" Matt protested as Jeff snatched the phone away from him.

"_Matthew? Hello?"_

"Hey, daddy," Jeff cooed into the phone, turning away from Matt.

"_Jeffrey? What have you gone and done now, boy?"_

"Just playing a prank on old Matt," Jeff said innocently, slapping his hand over his older brother's mouth as soon as it opened.

Matt growled into Jeff's palm but remained silent.

"…_Well, don't. You know how much Matt cares about you. I know we didn't come home yesterday but listen, Lindsay's mother needs our help to get around, so we may not be back tonight. If anything, we'll spend a few more days here, three tops."_

"Uh-huh," Jeff nodded. He felt something wet and soft against his palm and he gasped loudly, knowing at once that it was Matt's tongue. He turned to look up at Matt, who was gazing back at him with something akin to fire in his eyes…

His eyes were so dark they were almost black…and his tongue swirled patterns all over Jeff's skin, causing the younger male's lips to part in a soft mewl.

"_Jeffrey!"_

Jeff snapped back to the conversation, shaking his head, "Yes, sir?" he squeaked, pulling his hand away from Matt's lips.

"…_Never mind, boy. Behave for your brother; he's in charge, y'hear me?"_

"Always," Jeff muttered before hanging up. He looked back up at Matt.

Both stared silently at each other for close to minutes before Matt decided to break that silence.

"…So, what the hell happened to you?" he asked casually, leaning his hip against the fridge. "You were knocked out for like half a day."

Jeff looked away, "…Flustered." Ever muscle in his body stiffened as Matt's low laughter reached his ears.

"Flustered over whom? Chris?"

"Chris-_tus_," Jeff mumbled, eyes downcast. "And if you must know, yeah. Being in his arms was too much for me, I guess." He risked a glance up at Matt and he was pleasantly surprised to see the frown on his brother's face.

"Whatever," Matt grunted, "What did dad say?"

"Linds's mom needs help getting around the house. They won't be back till some days, three tops," Jeff recited, sliding a hand down his stomach absent-mindedly. His fingers grabbed onto his belly ring, tweaking it softly.

He heard Matt move and he looked up. He inhaled sharply as Matt's fingers followed his own, sliding against the naval piercing slowly, tickling him just slightly. He shuddered, eyes staring down at the floor as Matt walked past him.

"…Torrie's coming over. Be ready for dinner."

Jeff's head snapped up, "Oh hell no, I'm not letting that airhead make dinner again! Last time she cooked it smelled like a dead pigeon for hours! I'm cooking this time."

Matt glanced back at him and shrugged lazily, "Whatever."

Jeff stared after his brother in shock.

He hadn't defended Torrie…

_**{T*B}**_

It wasn't very long till Torrie came over.

She did a double-take on Christus, her eyes wide. Her mouth dropped and she flushed, her expression one of complete shock as she sank into the chair next to Matt's.

Christus gave her the same expression, blinking curiously at her. His eyes sparkled and he smirked before turning his back on her, sitting down to Jeff's left.

This didn't sit well with Matt, but he left it alone, focusing his attention on the plate Jeff put in front of him.

"Wow, Jeff, this is yummy."

Matt glanced over at Torrie, seeing her chewing happily on the steaks Jeff had prepared. He had been thinking along the same lines…

He never knew Jeff could cook so well…

Jeff glanced over at the blonde girl and gave her a forced nod, before moving his eyes back to Christus.

Matt felt his fingers clench around the fork as Christus locked eyes with Jeff, smiling lovingly at the youngest at the table.

Jeff was now dressed in a white wife-beater and black sweat-pants. His legs were tucked underneath him and he was slouched over, elbows on the table.

"Not only do you have a way with art and dance…but your culinary skills are amazing as well," Christus complimented, voice like silk as he stared deeply into Jeff's eyes.

Emerald eyes half-lidded shyly as an adorable grin stretched over plump pink lips. Jeff stood, gathering up his and Christus' plates and glasses. He moved towards the sink, turning on the water.

The sweatpants he had on were nearly a size too big…and they slid down well past his hip dents, just barely clinging onto his skin.

Matt had to squelch down a growl when Christus got up to assist Jeff, offering to dry the dishes. He gnashed his teeth together violently, seeing the way Christus' hand was gently stroking Jeff's lower back as they talked in hushed tones.

"So, are you gay like Jeff, Chrissy?" Torrie asked.

Jeff turned back to the girl, staring at her with wide eyes and jaw dropped open.

Matt snickered behind his hand, enjoying the darkening of Christus' eyes. "Yeah, _Chrissy_," he spoke, "Are you a queer like my baby brother?"

A glass slipped from Jeff's grasp, clattering to the sink. His hands clenched around the edges of the sink, gripping tightly.

Matt watched Christus glace to Jeff before he turned back to look at Torrie.

"No disrespect, Ms. Wilson, but my sexual preference is no business of yours." His eyes trailed over to Matt, "Or yours."

Matt could feel his eyebrow twitching. '_So self-righteous…'_

He watched the older man turn back to Jeff, offering a small wink and a charming smile.

Jeff grinned back and murmured something for Christus to hear, beaming brightly when Christus chuckled and nodded.

Matt sneered at the picture, crossing his arms. "You never finished studying for that test, Jeff."

"I'll do it when I want to," Jeff replied, a catty edge to his tone.

Before Matt could bite back, Christus held a hand out, shushing him.

What the fuck?

"I'm afraid Matthew is right, Jeff," Christus spoke softly, "You should study."

Matt smirked, seeing Jeff's cheeks turn pink in embarrassment, his head lowering.

"I will help you," Christus purred seductively, his fingers gripping Jeff's chin up so that they're faces could meet.

The smirk fell from Matt's face.

_-Later that night-_

"I hate this movie," Torrie whined, cuddling up close to Matt. "You know how much of a baby I am when it comes to horror flicks…"

Matt sighed, his hand stroking down her thigh. He was leaning against the headboard, freshly showered. His wet curls touched at his bare shoulders, droplets of water sliding down his muscled chest to disappear into the waistband of his dark blue pajama pants.

Torrie was in nothing but a cherry colored thong, her bare breasts pressing against Matt's thick bicep as she lay on her side with one of her legs across his lap. Her blonde hair was spread out against Matt's neck, the strands irritating him a bit.

"Want to watch something else?" Matt asked, glancing down at her.

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his neck, "Can't we just watch each other?" she grabbed his hand, moving it down to her stomach.

It hadn't even begun to swell yet but just knowing that his baby was in Torrie's womb was enough to make Matt feel both delirious with happiness…and with intense fear.

He wasn't even out of high school yet…how the hell was he supposed to take care of a baby…?

He sighed, resting his head on Torrie's.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Torrie asked, playing with Matt's curls. "I want a little girl, obviously. I just don't know what I'd name her."

"Ruby," Matt said automatically. "If it's a girl, her name will be Ruby."

Torrie's nose scrunched up, "What? Why? It's so…" she trailed off, eyes going wide. "…Oh."

"_Oh_," Matt growled back, a bit more than irritated. "My mother's name is _oh_ to you?"

"Sorry," Torrie whined, "I forgot." Her eyes gleamed, "If it's a boy his name will be Al."

Matt cringed. "…Al?"

"Yeah, Ruby for you mom and Al for my dad." Torrie beamed.

"…" Matt nodded slowly, anything to appease the girl.

He closed his eyes, feeling Torrie's hand slide down his chest to the waistband of his pajamas. He grunted, his jaw clenching as her hand slid inside, running her manicured nails over his limp cock.

The _last_ thing he wanted to do was fuck Torrie…but if it meant letting Jeff and that copy hear it, then he would do it just for that.

_**{T*B}**_

_-Monday-_

Jeff rubbed his eyes with his left fist, trying to spoon some cereal into his mouth with his other hand.

Matt and Torrie had pretty much fucked half the night and the other half left Jeff trying to cram for the fucking test.

Christus had helped him a lot and now he understood the material a little bit better than before, but he was still sure he'll only pull off a "C."

He glanced up as Torrie came downstairs. He looked back down at his cereal, pulling his beanie down to cover his eyes.

"Morning," Torrie murmured, moving to the fridge to pull out a carton of eggs.

Jeff stiffened, hearing the moving of pots and pans. "…" he pulled his beanie up a little bit, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make some breakfast. I'm hungry and Matt probably is also." She flashed him a smile.

God, he wanted to slap that smile off her cheating face.

"You suck at cooking," Jeff told her bluntly, getting up. "I'll do it." He coughed at her stare of undress, just now noticing she was only wearing one of Matt's jerseys, "You go change…"

Torrie giggled, "Okay," she kissed his cheek, bouncing up the stairs.

Jeff clawed at his cheek, shuddering all over. He bent over the sink, scrubbing at his cheek with hot water. '_Fucking whore…_'

He poured some oil into the pan, grabbing six eggs. Two for Torrie and four for Matt, and he quickly prepared the breakfast, making sure to add onions to Torrie's eggs.

Torrie hated onions.

Smirking, Jeff bent down, grabbing his art-bag.

He left the house, grabbing his jacket and slinging it over his arm. He glanced up at the sky, hoping that it wouldn't rain on him.

He'd barely begun his walk to school when suddenly a familiar car stopped next to him.

Jeff stared hard at the car, trying to remember when he'd seen it. He didn't have to wonder for long. He smiled as the window rolled down, revealing black curls and brown eyes.

Christus.

The Finn smiled sweetly at him, "Good morning, kulta. Would you like a ride?"

"Sure." Jeff got into the passenger side, smiling brightly. "Hey, what's "kulta" mean?"

Christus chuckled, pressing his foot on the gas peddle, "It means darling."

Jeff looked away, smiling widely.

He was falling.

Hard.

-_Later on-_

Mr. Ross stared at the paper.

Jeff stared at Mr. Ross, eyes hopeful. His beanie was pulled down, his purple hair stuck to the sides of his face, his knee bouncing up and down nervously.

'_Please be a C…at least a C minus…just don't let it be another F…'_

"...I can't believe I'm saying this, Jeremy-"

Jeff's breath hitched, barely noticing Ross butcher his name.

"You got a ninety-four." Mr. Ross said, handing him the paper so he could see.

Jeff blinked in surprise, "What?" he snatched the paper away from the old man, staring at the work.

He almost choked, noticing that he'd only gotten _one_ question wrong on the whole quiz. He stood quickly, excitement building. He ran out of the room, accidentally smacking Phil with the door.

"Ouch, dammit!" Phil yelped, holding a hand up to his eye.

Jeff blinked, staring at everyone.

Cody, Ted, and Evan all stared at him expectantly.

Jeff beamed, holding up the paper.

Evan and Cody squealed, pulling Jeff into a tight hug.

Ted smiled, blue eyes shining.

Poor Phil was still nursing his eye.

"I've got to find Christus," Jeff said excitedly, "He's the reason I even passed!" he ran down the hall, making his way towards the school doors.

He pushed them open, quickly running down the stairs. He could see Matt and his jock friends hanging around with the cheerleaders and he completely bypassed them, heading towards the car he knew belonged to his Finn.

Christus was leaning against his Hummer, arms crossed. He looked up when Jeff came towards him and he smiled.

Jeff jumped into his opened arms, hugging him tight. "I passed!"

"Wonderful, kulta," Christus breathed softly, his arms tightening around Jeff's waist. "I'm so proud of you."

"It's all thanks to you," Jeff whispered, face against Christus' neck, "You helped me so much. Thank you."

"Shh…" Christus cradled Jeff's cheek, pressing their foreheads together before looking into Jeff's eyes, his own brown orbs darkening. "…May I kiss you?"

Jeff faltered, staring up at the older man in surprise. His cheeks coloring a bit, he nodded his head, feeling Christus move closer. His eyes closed as a warm mouth covered his, a wet tongue sliding along his lower lip.

His arms wrapped around Christus' waist as the older boy cupped his face. They kissed slowly, passionately. Their tongues sliding against each other so wetly, soft suckling sounds ringing in their ears.

Slowly breaking the kiss, Christus pulled Jeff tighter, his nose nuzzling against Jeff's neck. "Be mine?"

Jeff's eyes closed and he nodded, hiding his face in the silk button-down shirt Christus wore.

_**{T*B}**_

His brown eyes took in the scene, his mouth dry and his heart beating rapidly against his chest.

His fists clenched and he pointedly looked away from the couple, trying to focus his attention on what Randy was saying.

But the jokes about Cena being pushed into the girl's locker-room weren't making him laugh. His mind kept replaying the picture of his baby brother kissing that copy.

It was odd…

Matt had never really experienced a broken heart.

_**{T*B}**_

_Be forewarned: Nothing is ever what it seems. _

_XD._

_Love on._


	10. Chapter 10

_Title: The Burning_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: Deep down, they hated each other. Deeper down still, they lusted for each other. All the way down at the bottom…they loved each other. On top of all that, though, they envied each other._

_Note: Clearly, I need help. _

_ZZZZ_

-_Auditorium-_

"Thrust your hips a little bit more, Jeff," Kozlov told his prized student, watching with careful eyes as Jeff's delicate hips thrust in, out and then swung to the left and then right. His eyes sparkled, seeing the rhythm become perfected in less than a minute.

Christus watched from the seats in the audience, smiling softly as his boyfriend danced onstage. He felt a hand fall on his shoulder and he looked up, seeing brown eyes flashing above him.

"Saw the kiss. Am I to assume you're together now?"

Christus smiled, moving aside to let his mentor sit, "You'd assume correctly." He waited until Hunter sat down before turning his head, "Hunter, I cannot thank you enough…If it weren't for you convincing me to come down here, I would have never met him."

Hunter smiled lightly, patting the Finn's shoulder. "You're a good man Christus. Every good man deserves a good love in his life." The older man turned his head to watch Jeff, trying to mask the hurt in his eyes.

Christus watched his mentor silently for few minutes before looking to Jeff as well. "You're a good man, also…"

"Yes…but I have my good love. Perhaps if it'd been a bit earlier, Jeff and I…" Hunter shook his head, smiling sadly, "It was not our time." He turned back to Christus, approval and adulation shining in his brown orbs. "But it is your time with him. Cherish it."

Hunter saw something then, something off in Christus' eyes. He blinked at his pupil, waiting for him to say something.

"I believe I've made a mistake, father," Christus murmured, keeping his brown eyes on Jeff's moving body. His eyes darkened, mouth growing dry as Jeff continued his fluid dancing. His lithe body moving like a river…gorgeous eyes closed as he danced to the beat…a light sheen of sweat decorating his bare stomach, droplets sliding down to pool above the waist-band of genie costume he wore.

Ripping his eyes away from the scene of rapture, Christus looked Hunter in the eye. "You see, I did something earlier…mere weeks before I got into contact with Jeff. It's something that started at random…and the progressed to something….further. "

Hunter could see the shame and regret in his pupil's eyes and he knew this was something that bothered the younger man greatly. It wasn't often that Christus actually called him "father". He frowned. "Do you feel comfortable telling me what it was?"

"…I only wish to forget it." Christus replied, smiling up at Jeff as the song finished. He felt his heart flutter as Jeff smiled back, his beautiful eyes glowing happily. "I will forget."

Hunter understood, not pressing the matter.

Sometimes, things too hurtful were better left unsaid.

Hunter straightened as Jeff made his way towards them. He smiled at the beautiful boy, standing to look him over. "Well, you prove to be as gorgeous a genie as you are a geisha."

Jeff's cheeks colored and he smiled, sweeping a hand through his purple locks. "Thank you, Hunter…" he trailed off, glancing down to Christus, seeing his blank state. "Are you okay?"

Christus blinked a few times before smiling, standing also. "I was merely stunned by your beauty, kulta." He leaned down, pressing his lips against Jeff's forehead. "Well, is it time to be getting you home?"

Jeff sighed, "I was supposed to be home an hour ago. Matt is going to kill me." He giggled as he was pulled into Christus' embrace, the older boy leaning down so they could share a sweet little Eskimo kiss.

"I'll take care of Matthew," Christus told his young love interest. "You don't worry your pretty head over anything."

Easier said…then done.

_**{T*B}**_

Matt raked his fingers through his thick hair, trembling and trying to ignore the feeling of a fire burning in the pit of his stomach.

Jeff still wasn't home.

In fact, he hadn't seen his baby brother since he kissed the foreign copy…

The copy who was now the_ boyfriend_…

Matt dragged his hands down his face, coming to a stop with his hands crossed, tucked under his chin. He heard voices coming closer and he looked up from the kitchen as the door opened.

It didn't take long for Christus and Jeff to come inside, Jeff freezing as he noticed his older brother.

Christus and Matt locked eyes before Matt's eyes strayed down to the arm the Finn had around Jeff's small waist. He swallowed thickly before crossing his arms, waiting for an explanation.

"Uh…I passed my test," Jeff spoke suddenly, smiling lightly, "I got only one question wrong."

"Good," Matt replied evenly. "Go up to your room. I have to talk to," he looked up at the Finn, "_Christus_."

Jeff opened his mouth to object but before he could, he was turned around to face Christus.

The older student leaned down, his lips wrapping around Jeff's lower lips as they kissed. The Finn wrapped his arms around Jeff's shoulder, as the younger boy's hand lightly moved up to Christus' neck.

Matt stared in uncomfortable silence, waiting till Christus broke the kiss to cough pointedly.

"Go up to you room, kulta. I'll be up there in ten minutes," Christus whispered to Jeff, leading him to the stairs. He slowly let go of the younger Hardy's hand as he walked upstairs.

Slowly, the older boy turned to face him and Matt straightened his shoulders.

"I said no." Matt spoke calmly, "Jeff's too young…and you're only here for your summer break. Does Jeff know that? Does he know that you're going to leave him in a while? When are you going to-"

"When are _you_ going to admit that I'm right?"

Matt froze.

Christus' eyes bore into his own and slowly, the full lips parted again. "You love your brother more than you should. Well, I feel sorry for you because I love him also."

Matt smirked, "Do you know that the little brat wants me, too?" he could see the question in the Finn's eyes. "Oh yeah. The only reason he's settling for you…is because you look like _me_."

The Finn took a menacing step forewords and Matt stayed where he was, eyes narrowing in challenge.

"Matt?"

Both men looked towards the door, where Torrie was staring at them in confusion. Her eyes trailed over Christus before looking to Matt, "Baby, what's going on?"

"Nothing, babe," Matt murmured, "Go upstairs."

"Oh," color came to Torrie's cheeks, "Um…I kinda wanted to…" she rocked on her heels a bit, "I'm having some…urges."

Matt winced, listening to Christus chuckle. He rounded on the taller male, about to tell him to shut it, when he noticed the guy making his way up the stairs, "Hey! I'm not done with you!"

"Satisfy your girlfriend, why don't you?" Christus taunted, "In the mean time, I'll be satisfying your brother."

Matt growled loudly, fingers twitching. He turned to Torrie, who jumped. "Is sex all you can think about?"

She stared at him in shock before glaring angrily, "Yes! It was all you could think about before knocking me up also, you bastard!"

Matt groaned as she ran upstairs, shutting the door to his room violently. He sighed, dragging a hand down his face.

'_Fuck it all…'_

_**{T*B}**_

Jeff looked up as Christus entered his room. He blinked, seeing the grim smile on his boyfriends face, "Are you alright?"

"Mm," Christus nodded, settling himself on the bed next to Jeff, "Your brother is rather…hotheaded."

"You noticed?" Jeff quipped dryly. He turned onto his left side, staring into his boyfriends eyes. "You look a bit upset…tell me what's wrong?"

He bit his bottom lip as Christus analyzed him. "…What?"

The Finn merely smiled, inclining his head so that their mouths touched. His hand moved down to Jeff's side; pulling the younger boy close so that their chests pressed tightly against one another's.

Jeff melted into the embrace, his fingers sliding into the older boy's curls. He opened his mouth to the exploring tongue, sighing in pleasure as Christus' hand rubbed his jean-clad thigh.

He pouted once the kiss ended, listening to Christus chuckle.

"Don't worry kulta," the Finn purred seductively, "When I do decide to take you, I promise you nothing but soul…shattering…pleasure," he said, giving Jeff small little pecks in between the words.

Jeff smiled, the words making his heart flutter against his chest, "I'm holding you to that."

Christus left about an hour later, leaving Jeff sprawled out on his bed, blowing pieces of purple hair away from his face. He heard knocking on his door and he looked over as Matt entered, hiding something behind his hand.

"Look, Jeffro," Matt began calmly, eyes on the floor, "I know you're not a child…and I want to apologize for being such a…"

"Dick?" Jeff supplied, smirking lightly as his brother frowned. He blinked as Matt held out what he'd been hiding.

Skittles…?

Jeff felt his blood boil. "What the hell are you trying to do? Buy back my affection?"

Matt sighed, "Jeff, don't be a pain, just accept it and let's move on."

"Forget it," Jeff cried out, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. He stood up, walking close to Matt, "You're seriously trying to buy me into a truce?"

He swallowed thickly as Matt's dark eyes finally bore into his.

"Might as well be the first one. The rate you're going…you'll end up a prostitute and a lot of people are going to _buy_ you into doing what they want."

Jeff swung before really even knew he was doing it. He felt his wrist being grabbed and he kicked at Matt, grunting as his foot smacked hard against the older brother's thigh. He felt Matt charge at him, the wide shoulder usually used in football reaming into his gut and picking him up off the ground.

He squeaked in pain as his back hit the ground harshly before he instantly began to pummel Matt with his fists. He felt his knuckles connect with Matt's shoulder, neck, and cheek before Matt swung back at him.

His head whipped to the side, Matt's right fist catching his cheek hard. Jeff gritted his teeth in pain, and swung his own fist forewords, punching his older brother right on the mouth.

They scuffled around on the floor, Matt pinning his baby brother to the floor and grabbing his collar, using it to slam Jeff's head into the ground over and over. He grunted as Jeff's knee dug into his side, his ribs aching at the blow.

Jeff's legs reached up, wrapping around Matt's arms before he swung them down, pulling Matt off of him. He quickly stood up, driving his foot into Matt's side a good few times.

Matt grabbed Jeff's foot, twisting it and opening his arms as Jeff fell down on top of him. They continued their fight, even going so far as to tug hair.

Ten minutes later, the brothers were panting harshly, glaring at each other from across the room. Matt was sitting with his back to Jeff's door, legs spread out in front of him. His curly hair had slipped free from its braid, and it curled wildly around his face.

His lip was split open, blood caking against his lower lip and chin. His arm was wrapped around his left side. There was a small cut above his eyebrow, and nail marks running down his neck.

Jeff was sitting with his knees tucked under his body. His purple locks were matted haphazardly all around his face, his emerald eyes peeking through. His cheek sported a new bruise to cover up the fading one Lesnar had left behind.

He had one hand cradled at the back of his head, rubbing it gingerly. There was a bit of blood from a cut right underneath his elbow, trailing down his arm to coat at his fingertips.

Jeff broke the intense gaze, eyes on the floor as they began to well up with tears, "Get out of my room," he whispered, standing up slowly. The ankle that Matt had twisted buckled underneath him and he fell, falling face-first onto his bed.

He let out a muffled groan of pain and turned his head, looking back to Matt. "Why do you hate me, Matt?"

He watched as Matt's head lowered. He blinked as Matt's shoulders began to shake and he inhaled sharply as Matt let out a muffled whimper.

"God, Jeff…I don't hate you. I love you."

_**{T*B}**_

Matt swallowed hard, staring up at his baby brother.

"…Jeff. Do you remember the time I started acting so cold towards you?"

He watched Jeff nod before he answered, "A while after momma…"

"Died," Matt ended softly, tears sliding down his cheeks. "Jeff…I was only twelve. I was _just_ getting close to her…it wasn't fair. I loved mom. I love her. She left too soon…and she…she said…"

_-Flashback-_

_He kissed her left hand softly, pressing his forehead against it soon after. He slowly raised his head, staring across his mother's bed, to his other family members. _

_Jeff was curled up on their father's lap, sleeping away. His blonde hair was starting to grow out; it reached his cherubic face and curtained his cheeks adoringly. His cheek was resting on their dad's chest as he slept, tear marks down his cheeks. _

_Their dad was sitting on one of those upholstered chairs. The older man had his neck craned back to meet the wall, his eyes closed as snores left his mouth. His left arm was wrapped securely around Jeff, the other hand cradling Ruby's right hand._

'_Poor old man,' the twelve year old thought sadly, 'he worried himself to sleep…' his eyes moved down his baby brother. Jeff had been having problems sleeping lately. _

_He would always have to crawl into the nine-year olds bed, to hold him while he cried through his nightmares…_

_Something their mother would do…_

"_Matthew…"_

_Matt's eyes snapped back down to the woman lying on the bed. _

_Replica brown eyes stared back at him. A thin, but sweet smile graced peach colored lips…_

"_Momma," Matt breathed, staring at his mother with wide eyes. He felt his heart beat faster, grabbing her hand as she lifted it to his face. Their joined hands cupped his cheek and Matt felt the tears fall._

"_My beautiful boy," she whispered softly, brown eyes twinkling. "…Do you know what's going to happen?"_

_Choking back a sob, he nodded._

"_Do you understand?" Ruby whispered, smiling as her first born nodded once more. She turned her eyes to her husband and to her last baby and she smiled serenely, moving her thumb over Gil's knuckles._

"_Mom," Matt whimpered, watching his mother turn back to him, "Please don't go…I…need you."_

_Ruby smiled sadly, tears prickling the corners of her eyes, "…I'm sorry, my love…" she felt her breath hitch and she calmed her breathing, "Be a good man, Matthew. Graduate. Find love. Marry…have beautiful children…" she smiled, "I'm not worried about you, Matt. I know you'll be amazing."_

_She sighed softly, "Take care of your father…and take care of our Jeffro. Don't let him be sad. Love him. Care for him. He's your baby brother and he always will be. Please don't let my…passing, ruin him. Please look after him?"_

_Matt sobbed quietly, nodding his head. "I will mom…"_

"_Good man," She whispered softly. Her hand stroked her son's cheek one last time and she turned her gaze to Gil and Jeff. "Goodbye my loves…"_

_Matt cringed as the machine that had previously been beeping fell into a flat sound. He covered his face with his hands as his father jumped, alarmed at the sound. _

"…_Matthew, take your brother."_

_Matt looked up, holding his arms out for Jeff as their father stood, slowly leaving the room. Matt eyed the door closing before looking down at his sleeping brother. _

_Jeff's eyebrows began to scrunch together and his lips trembled. He let loose a low whine, tugging on Matt's shirt. _

"…_Shh, shh, Jeffro," Matt whispered to his baby brother. "…I'm here for you."_

"_I'll always be here…"_

_**{T*B}**_

He hiccupped quietly, breaths coming out quickly as his heart thudded against his chest.

Jeff was staring at him from his bed, tears sliding down his pale face to land on his covers.

Matt sucked in a deep breath, "You're _mine_ now, Jeff…not _his_…" he lowered his head, "_I'm _supposed to take care of you."

"I'm supposed to make decisions that you can't make for yourself…momma told me to guide you…and I've been trying for so long but you don't want to listen…" he swallowed hard, "…but I haven't been listening either."

"I know that I make you cry…I know that sometimes you want to _**die**_because of how I make you feel…and I'm sorry…for being such a hard-ass and for being so mean. I just…" he curled up into a ball, sobbing harder now. "…I just need to make sure you don't leave me like momma did."

He cried hard, hearing Jeff slide off of his bed. He could hear the teen crawling towards him, and he felt the thin arms pull him out of his fetal position. He pulled the crying teen onto his lap, burying his face in the purple locks as Jeff cried against his neck.

For the first time since their mom died…

Matt held his crying baby brother in his arms.

_**{T*B}**_

_Aweeeeee._

_Love on._


	11. Chapter 11

_Title: The Burning_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: Deep down, they hated each other. Deeper down still, they lusted for each other. All the way down at the bottom…they loved each other. On top of all that, though, they envied each other._

_Note: Clearly, I need help. _

_ZZZZ_

_-Tuesday-_

Jeff shifted out of his dream, groaning as he turned over. He squeaked as he fell out of his bed, not realizing he was already on the edge of the mattress. He blinked, staring up at the ceiling.

'_It was a dream…it never happened?' _A frown making his way to his lips, Jeff moved to stand, only to stumble under his weight, his ankle throbbing just a bit in pain.

Emerald eyes widened in realization. It hadn't been a dream…

He looked around for his older brother, but the darker Hardy was nowhere in sight. Something was in sight, though. There was a folded up letter on his nightstand…

Jeff stood, sitting on the edge of his bed. His fingers skimmed over the paper before his thumb and forefinger closed around it, bringing it up to his eyes so he could read.

_I didn't want to wake you…you looked too peaceful._

_I'll still be in school when you wake up; so just entertain yourself until I get back._

_We have to talk about last night. _

_-Matt_

Jeff blinked, staring at Matt's perfect cursive lettering. Matt always had nice handwriting…

Jeff turned his head, staring at his alarm clock. The bright red letters shouted out at him.

12:15.

Matt would be in school for another three hours…

Jeff sighed, wondering what he should do in the mean time. He could walk, but he really preferred not to. He was feeling lazy and very much happy that Matt actually let him stay home for the day.

Dad and Lindsay would come back home tomorrow…and then everything will go back to how things were before.

Snorting, Jeff fell back onto his side, closing his eyes slowly. It didn't take him long to fall into a dream.

_Hot lips pressed against his neck, sucking at his cold skin. That full mouth parted so that sharp teeth could press against him, causing him to arch, his own mouth falling open at the feel of such sinful pleasure._

"_You're so soft," the black-haired one whispered, voice deep and alluring, "So soft…" his large hands gripped Jeff's hips, pulling him up, grunting low under his breath as the smaller boy's erect dick brushed against his._

_Jeff's eyes were closed tightly, refusing to look up at the older man. He clenched his fists against the bed sheets, shuddering all over as those hot lips covered his, muffling his whine. _

_A hot, velvety tongue stroked his own, sucking on it lightly and sweetly. Christus turned his head so that his mouth would be perfectly fused with the boy's underneath him. Their mouths crushed together, lips opened and tongues searching. _

"_Beautiful," the dark one whispered as he raised his head, accent thick and husky, eyes focusing on the small ribbon of spit trailing from his lips the smaller boy's. He blinked as it broke, raising his thumb to trail over the small puddle on the pale, sweet chin. _

_Jeff swallowed, toes curling as the ravenette stared down at him. He flushed brightly as said ravenette sat up, pulling the silk shirt off of his strong shoulders. Jeff tried hard to close his eyes…but his emerald orbs moved shamelessly down the hard, toned, and tanned flesh. _

_The elder smirked lightly, grabbing Jeff's hand. He moved the tiny palm so that it rested flat against his toned stomach. "Touch me," he said, nearly purring as Jeff let loose a slight mewl of pleasure. _

_Slowly, thin fingers began to trace the nicely tanned stomach, pale cheeks going red as his fingers glided over a trapped cock, straining against the fabric of dark jeans. Jeff traced the shape of the large dick with his fingertips, letting out small, incoherent murmur as he marveled at the sight of it._

_He shut his eyes tightly as the ravenette slowly began to lift the hem of the black tank top he wore, tossing it off the bed once it was off of his thin frame. Jeff sighed softly as the older male settled on top of him, the heavy weight comforting. _

_He ran his fingertips down the bronzed back, shifting his body up so that their trapped cocks could rub against each other. His lips parted, a soft breath leaving his body as the muscular body above him shifted, pressing down onto him harder._

_Grunting, the ravenette sat up again, shuffling the dark sweats he wore past his hips, his hard cock jumping out of the fabric. He gripped the thick base with his hand, jerking himself off as he stared down at the pale chest. _

_Jeff swallowed hard, watching the hard organ become red with need. Bringing his palm up to his mouth, he ran his tongue down the length of his palm a couple of times, getting it nice and wet. Slowly, he moved the same hand down to the thick, precum oozing cock, grabbing a tight hold of it and beginning to tug. _

"_Fuck," Christus murmured, placing his hands on Jeff's hips as he watched the motion of that pale hand with lust-filled brown orbs. He thrusted slowly into that tiny, warm hand, fucking it thoroughly. _

_Jeff moved his other hand down to large balls, rolling them against his fingers lightly, biting his lip as deep moans left the Finn's throat. He moved his hand faster, wanting to hear more sounds escape the bigger man. _

_The faster he went, the louder the moans…_

_And then, the moans began to change. Still deep, although now accented with a dark southern drawl, the different sound caused Jeff's eyes to open slowly. He stared at the thick cock in his hand, taking note of the differences. _

_It was slightly thicker than before, and moving his eyes up, he could see a thatch of dark curls right above it. Smiling, Jeff allowed his eyes to move up to a familiar face, seeing warm brown eyes staring down at him with adulation. _

"_Jeff…" a strained grunt left the older Hardy, his semen shooting out of the tip of his dick, spraying the younger boy beneath him. His release was hard, thick ribbons of cum roping around Jeff's neck and a few droplets landing on his chin and cheeks. _

_Jeff pointed Matt's dick lower, so that the last few streams of juice hit his belly piercing and his lower abdomen. He ran his tongue over his mouth, slowly letting go of his brother's cock so that he could run his fingers through the warm liquid. _

_He moved his fingers into his mouth, eyes closing in bliss as his brother's taste hit his tongue…_

Jeff sighed in his sleep, grip slowly loosening on his bed sheets. Still asleep, he wasn't even aware of the warm stickiness in his pants.

_**{T*B}**_

Matt tried to concentrate on what Randy was saying, but his mind wouldn't let him forget how nice it felt to hold Jeff last night.

Torrie had all but shitted herself when she found them earlier, him on Jeff's bed with the smaller male sprawled out on top of him. The girl would not shut her mouth about it. He had to tell her that Jeff had had a nightmare so that she'd stop bitching.

Luckily it worked, but not before she ran her mouth…

And now, Randy was asking him all kinds of questions.

"What the _hell _were you doing in bed with that little queer muffin when you've got a perfectly fuckable girl in your bed, man? And what the fuck happened to you?" Randy was very much confused.

Matt dragged his hand down his bruised face, shoulders slumping. "The kid had a nightmare, man. He wouldn't stop bitching until I lay with him for a while. I fell asleep…that's it."

Randy snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "…It's still weird, what'd he do? Claw you so that you wouldn't let go of him?" his eyes roamed over the cut on Matt's eyebrow and the slightly fat lip before he smirked, "if I were you, I'd have roughed the little brat up, maybe tell him some ghost story and then lock him up in his room so that he wouldn't be able to come out."

John frowned, shaking his head. "Randy, you're fucked up." He pulled his cap off, rubbing his head before tucking the cap back into place. "I know you don't like gay people but what you're saying is just sick, man."

"What I'm saying is sick? Jeff likes _dick_, Cena. Now that's sick." Randy looked to Adam, whose arms were wrapped comfortably around Maryse. The French girl was giving Randy a look of pure malice. "Adam. You agree with me, right?"

Maryse tilted her head, sugar brown eyes staring up at her lover.

Adam coughed nervously before nodding once, looking away from his girlfriend.

"_Lâche,_" Maryse murmured, reaching for her purse where it was resting on Adam's car. She grabbed it and turned, her blonde hair smacking Adam in the face. As she by-passed Randy, she sneered at him and shoved her hand in his face, fingers slowly extending outwards to make it seem as if she were shoving his face away.

She left quickly, all of them giving her a bewildered look.

Randy scowled, turning to Adam, "What's with your girl? She's been acting like a total bitch lately."

Adam immediately straightened, giving Randy a hard look, "What'd you just call my girl?"

"You heard me, _Edge_," Randy hissed, emphasizing Adam's nickname on the field, stepping closer to Adam as he did it.

Matt quickly wrapped a fist around Adam's shirt, pulling him back. John did the same with Randy, both of them sharing a frown.

"C'mon guys," John began, "We weren't even talking about Maryse before all this-"

"You're right," Randy smirked, turning to Matt, "We were talking about your nasty kid brother. Where's he at? I'd like to ask him some questions."

Randy was really beginning to get on his nerves, but before he could even reply, the bell screeched loudly, signaling the end of their lunch.

Matt sighed, reaching down to grab his backpack. He made his way to his class, Cena and Adam following closely behind while Randy went to his own class.

"I'm getting tired of his bullshit," Adam mumbled, "I get that he's not gay and probably never will be, but he's got to stop saying shit like that. And he's definitely gotta watch that mouth. If I hear him call my girl a bitch again, I'm going to fuck him up."

"He is getting pretty weird," John said, "I mean, even if he does like dick, Jeff is still your brother…and even though you two don't get along doesn't mean you'd ever hurt him."

Matt didn't reply, holding back a sigh.

He'd already hurt Jeff.

So many times.

-After school-

"Are you still upset with me?" Matt asked softly, following behind his girlfriend.

She wore her cheerleading uniform. She wasn't participating for now, being pregnant and all, but she still liked wearing the uniform. The short skirt hugged her asscheeks, the tight top emphasizing her breasts.

Her long blonde hair was flat and straight, highlighted with some glitter. Her face was packed with its usual make-up, making her look like a damn mannequin. Looking closely, you would be able to see that she had bad chin acne and her eyes were a bit too crinkly at the corners…

Matt blinked.

Why did he find her so attractive at first…?

"Yes, I am," she pouted, arms crossing. "I want to be in your arms. I don't want to see little Jeff in them!"

Matt opened his mouth to argue but he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"You needn't worry about that, Ms. Wilson." The thick voice purred.

Matt turned, gritting his teeth as his eyes met the Fin's.

"Jeff will be fine in _my_ arms," Christus kept his own brown orbs on Matt before they shifted, zeroing in on the cut on the older Hardy's eyebrow and lip. "Well…looks like someone beat me to the punch…"

Matt squared his shoulder, "Torrie," he tossed her his backpack and his keys, "Start the car up."

Nodding quickly, Torrie gave them one last look before scurrying off.

"Who stained your lip, Matthew?" Christus asked, smiling politely. "I'd like to send them a gift."

Matt smiled ruefully, "Might as well give it to me so I could take it home to him."

Christus' composure fell for a bit before he chuckled, "Kulta did this to you?" he smirked, "I'd question why, but I'm sure it was because you did something to upset him."

Matt bit his tongue. He knew what the fucking copy said was true…but that didn't make him feel any better.

"Where is he?" Christus asked, "When I drove by your home, he wasn't waiting."

"He wasn't feeling very well," Matt replied simply. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get my girlfriend home."

He knew that Christus would show up to the house anyway…

All he had to do was beat him there.

_**{T*B}**_

-Home-

Jeff sighed, sitting up. He kept his eyes completely closed, pulling off his tank top and throwing it off his bed. He slowly slid back down onto his bed, head resting on his soft pillow. He breathed softly, still snoozing.

He didn't hear his window being opened, someone stepping inside his room and closing the window silently. Didn't hear shoes being shrugged off, didn't process the sound of a leather jacket falling onto the floor, along with a tight shirt.

He felt the bed dip with a sudden weight, though. And he felt a pair of soft lips press against his neck. He mewled as the lips parted, sucking the skin into the warm mouth. His eyes opened, glancing down.

Curls. Dark brown, way too long to be Matt's…

Christus.

Jeff smiled, sliding one leg over the older man's hip, his foot resting against the other's thigh, "Hi."

"_Hei, ihana,_" Christus drawled, raising his head. He did a double-take, eyes narrowing in anger. He reached out, cupping Jeff's chin.

Jeff smiled a bit, knowing he was staring at the bruise Matt had given him. "It's fine…it'll heal in a few days."

"Was it Matthew?"

"Yes." Jeff could see the fire dancing in the older man's eyes. "But I deserved it. Matt and I…we've reached an understanding," He winced a bit as fingers traced the bruise on his cheek, "…of sorts."

"It isn't right for him to hit you."

"I swung first."

"He deserved it."

"No more than I did."

They stared at each other, noses touching lightly. Christus moved his fingers through Jeff's hair, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Jeff answered, eyes narrowing. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I assumed you were ill…Matthew said you weren't feeling well."

Jeff blinked.

Matt didn't tell Christus about what happened last night…

"Huh…oh, right. I had a tummy ache…" No sooner had the words left his mouth that the older man had a palm against his stomach, stroking slow circles over the pale skin. He sighed softly, eyes closing in pleasure.

"Tummy ache, hm?" Christus' voice was husky, lips curling up into a charming grin. "Let's see if I can help…"

"It doesn't hurt any-" Jeff's sentence ended in a high pitched squeak as Christus' mouth pressed against his stomach. He moaned, fingers sliding into the long curls of his boyfriend. He shuddered as his belly-button piercing was sucked on, his leg tightening around Christus.

"Hmm…" Long, thin fingers slid into the top of his baggy pants, sliding over his smooth groin. When Christus pulled his fingers back out, they were stained with a cold, creamy liquid. "Nice dream?"

Jeff blushed, mouth opening, "I um…" he closed his eyes, "You were in it…"

Well, it wasn't a lie…

Christus _was_ in the dream, but then he'd turned out to be…

'_Matt…' _

The fingers covered in his cum were placed against his mouth. Jeff stared into dark brown eyes, mouth slowly sliding open. He wrapped his lips around the covered digits, swallowing down the thick, cold cum.

"Fuck," Christus whispered, eyes watching Jeff's small tongue slide around his fingers.

Jeff arched, almost creaming himself. Christus' voice was so deep and sensual…the husky baritone with the thick accent was just so nice to hear. It would have easily made any girl cream…and sure enough, he could feel a bit or precum collecting on his hardening cock.

Christus growled softly, grinding against the smaller male. "You're making it very difficult for me to stay in control…"

"What if I don't want you in control?" Jeff breathed back, eyes closing tightly. He wanted Christus. He wanted him badly. But there was still a nagging in the back of his mind…

Matt.

But Matt had a pregnant girlfriend. And Matt would never look his way twice with that pregnant girlfriend, or ever for that matter.

Matt Hardy wasn't gay.

Christus looked liked Matt…but he was _not_ Matt.

And that's how Jeff wanted it.

"You're telling me to take you?" Christus asked gently, his thumb flickering over Jeff's hip.

Jeff smiled, reaching his hand up to cradle Christus' cheek, "I-"

_You're __**mine**__ now, Jeff…not __**his**__._

Swallowing thickly, Jeff slowly lowered his hand. "I…I'm sorry. I think we should wait."

"Of course, kulta," Christus kissed Jeff's cheeks before landing a soft peck on the teen's mouth. "I'll wait for as long as you need."

Jeff smiled at him, looking towards the window. "Was the door locked?"

"Yes. I'm sure it'll be opened in a few seconds, though. Matthew wasn't very far behind me."

"In that case, you may want to leave. I really need to talk to Matt about something…" Jeff leaned up on his elbows, kissing the older boy quickly.

Christus stood, pulling on his shirt and leather jacket, "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

Jeff nodded, making his way to the bathroom. Once he'd showered, a towel wrapped around his hips, he made his way back into his room, where he found Matt waiting. The older Hardy was sitting on his bed…

Matt looked up, and Jeff found himself turning red, seeing the way the brown eyes trailed down his body. "Jeff…"

"Matt…"

Matt sighed, patting the bed, "We really need to talk."

Oh, boy.

_**{T*B}**_

_Lâche= Coward_

_Hei, ihana= Hello, lovely._

_Sorry for taking so long. _

_School's been a bitch._

_Life's been complicated. _

_Getting back into the fics now._

_Love on._


	12. Chapter 12

_Title: The Burning_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: Deep down, they hated each other. Deeper down still, they lusted for each other. All the way down at the bottom…they loved each other. On top of all that, though, they envied each other._

_Note: Clearly, I need help. _

_ZZZZ_

Jeff shifted, running a hand through his wet hair. "Um, yeah, alright," he gestured towards the towel, "Mind shutting your eyes or something while I grab some shorts?"

Matt nodded, turning his back to his brother.

Jeff eyed him for a few minutes. Shaking his head, he moved to his dresser, opening the top drawer. He pulled out a pair of jean shorts and pulled them on under the towel. Once he had them up at his knees, he shrugged off the towel and quickly pulled the shorts up higher, zipping up.

Licking his bottom lip, Jeff swept his hair up into a sloppy bun and sat down on his bed, facing his brother. "Okay…"

"Alright," Matt turned, facing Jeff as well. Their knees touched. Their eyes locked.

"First of all, I wasn't lying last night. I love you," Matt began, voice firm.

Jeff nodded, whispering out a quick, "I love you, too,"

"_But_ I also need you to know that I'm not going to be much different. Everything I do, I do because I know what's best for you. You're so young…and you could have so much potential if it weren't for this dancing shit you have in your head."

Jeff willed himself not to jump up and start screaming. He tilted his head to the left, hearing it crack before calmly setting his gaze back onto his older brother.

"I…don't want to be constantly lecturing you, but I have to." Matt sighed, choosing his next words carefully, "I know that it isn't fair, Jeffro."

Jeff blinked, emerald orbs shining with confusion.

"I know Dad favors me," Matt explained, eyes soft, "I know he's proud that I have several colleges lined up and that I'm the top student in my class…and I know that he tries to change you. You have to understand, Jeff, it's for the best."

"No it isn't," Jeff spoke up, lowering his head. "You don't get it. I'm not good…the only reason why I even did so well on that damn test was because I memorized the shit. If I were to look at it now, I'd probably write down chicken-shit. I just can't do it. I've hated school all my life…but it became a bit more bearable when I took up dancing and art."

Jeff stood, motioning to his walls, "I am my own kind of intelligent," he said, "You know that I'm good, Matt, and I think that's what bothers you."

"Bothers me?" Matt raised a brow, "What are you-"

"I'm jealous of you for all your accomplishments," Jeff murmured, "I'm jealous of all your trophies. Jealous of how every teacher in the school praises you. Jealous of how everyone in school knew my name at the start of the year because I was _your_ brother. But you're jealous of me too."

Jeff pressed his hand to the portrait of Matt and their mother, "You're jealous of how much momma used to love my art. You were always jealous that she would frame…frame them and put them in her and daddy's room. You're jealous of my landscapes…because you don't even know how to draw a stick person. You're jealous that I can dance, because you look weird trying because of your jimmy legs," he couldn't help but grin at this, watching Matt's cheeks flush.

"We're both jealous of each other, Matt. That jealousy consumes us…and makes us hate each other a lot. But that hate isn't anything compared to how I feel whenever you get injured during a game...or how you feel when I get beat up on for being gay. Somewhere deep down…below all this hate and jealousy, we love each other."

Matt stared at him silently for a few moments, before sighing, "I hate how poetic you can be at times like this."

Jeff grinned, watching Matt stand.

The older brother shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Alright…" he looked down at his feet, "So…can we just put everything behind us? I mean…" he winced, sucking in air through his teeth, "Besides you dating that copy…you don't need him, Jeff."

Jeff blinked slowly at him, shoulders tensing. "Copy?" He felt his mouth dry, "What copy, what are you talking about?"

'_He can't mean…but if he does…'_

"…Jeff…" Matt gave the smaller Hardy a look. His plush mouth was set in a soft frown. Not angry…not displeased…nearly sad. His eyes were so dark…so brown. So damn beautiful.

Then it hit him.

Jeff's lips parted in a gasp.

'_Oh god, he knows…'_

Before Jeff could stutter out an excuse, his door opened with a bang. He jumped, turning his head to see Torrie rushing in. She moved towards Matt, grabbing his muscular arm with her pink nails.

"We're late," she said, barely giving Jeff a second look.

"For what?" Matt asked, confused.

Torrie gave him a dirty look, "For my mom's birthday."

Matt frowned when she began to tug him out, "Tor, come on, I'm not even dressed for-" he grunted as she moved behind him, shoving him out Jeff's door.

"I know. You have three minutes!" she said, making sure Matt was out of Jeff's room. When he was, she closed the door and pressed her back to it, crossing her arms. Slowly, she turned on her ridiculously high heel, giving Jeff a cold look.

Jeff narrowed his eyes, unsure of what to do. He was surprised when the girl stepped towards him slowly, arms slowly lying limp at her sides. He watched her eyes, seeing them glare hatefully at him…and then…

His head turn with the force of her slap, the sound bouncing off his art decorated walls. The hit was so hard that his bun actually became undone, his hair curtaining his face. His left cheek stung…the damn heavy ring Matt gave her for her last birthday caught him good.

He felt her lean in, her mouth pressed against his ear.

"Listen to me, you little fag," she hissed, "I've been nice to you for a while now but you need to hear this. I don't care whose dick you suck…as long as it isn't Matt's. He's mine, so just back the fuck off."

She turned on her heel, opening his door, stepping out, and then slamming the door closed, the art tacked to his walls shaking. The portrait of Matt and their mom slid to the floor near his foot, making a soft swishing sound as it landed.

Jeff inhaled and exhaled slowly. It took every last bit of strength he had to not run out and kick the bitch repeatedly in the face.

Kneeling down, he picked up his favorite portrait. He moved to his wall, pinning it back where it belonged. He stared at it, picking out the similarities in Matt and their mom. They were both so beautiful…

Hearing Matt's car start up, Jeff moved towards his bed. He fell on top of it, sighing loudly. His eyes closing, he tried to prepare himself for a nap. He didn't expect to hear the deep, accented voice from his window.

"Finally."

He jumped straight up, eyes wide. "Fucking hell, you scared me. I thought you left."

Christus' smiled playfully at him, "Many apologies, kulta. I was parked a couple of blocks away and waited till Matt's car left."

Jeff grinned, shifting onto his elbows as Christus leaned over him, raining soft kisses over his toned stomach, pausing to tug at his piercing with his teeth.

_**-With Matt and Torrie-**_

Matt flushed, lowering his head as Torrie's mother addressed him.

"Well, Matthew?" the woman repeated, her eyes narrowed, "I do hope you intend to marry my daughter now that you've impregnated her."

"Of course," he said quickly, eyes on the floor, "I…would like to finish college first. I want to be able to provide for her and…the baby."

The woman beamed at him, her blue eyes shining, "Wonderful," she raised her glass of wine and downed it.

Matt sighed, eyes closing. He hadn't even told his father that Torrie was pregnant. How was he going to explain the circumstances?

'_Oh yeah, hey dad. This kid of Torrie's is also mine. He's three years old now. I knocked her up back when I was still a senior. Gonna marry her soon. Just after I graduate from college, so…yeah.'_

Even in his head it sounded ridiculous.

He stared hard at Torrie's stomach.

It was November. Nine months…

The baby would be born sometime in August…

'_I'm not ready,' _Matt thought nervously, rubbing his arms. _'Fuck, why'd she have to knock off the pill…?'_

The more the thought of being responsible for a child at his age Matt was having, the more he found himself despising Torrie.

He was pulled out of his musings when the girl sat on his lap, facing him.

"Are you okay?" she asked innocently, blue eyes blinking.

Matt gave her a stiff nod in reply, lowering his head as her lips grazed his cheek. He sighed, moving his arms around her back.

Even if he was highly upset about it, he would never just abandon Torrie. Nor would he abandon their kid.

The guilt was eating away at him, though.

'_I've got to tell dad,' _he thought, eyes going dull, '_no matter how unhappy I know he'll be to hear the news.'_

Matt made up his mind.

He would tell dad about the baby the minute he got home.

_**-Later; Around 9:00 pm-**_

Matt hummed to himself as he drove home.

Torrie wanted to spend the night with her mom, and Matt all but eagerly told her to stay, promising to pick her up for school in the morning.

It'd be nice to be away from her for a while.

As he parked, he wondered about what Jeff was doing. There was no way he was doing homework…he was probably working on a portrait.

Or working on his dancing…

He entered the house, shutting the door behind him and locking it. Making his way upstairs, Matt stopped at Jeff's room. He could hear music playing from Jeff's stereo. Some soft melody…

Blinking, he moved his hand to the knob, closing his fingers around it tightly. He opened it slowly, peeking inside.

Matt could make out Jeff's form, even with the lights off. His slim body was still lacking a shirt, his skin illuminated by the moon rays coming from his opened window. He was sleeping…It looked like he was lying on something…

He almost swallowed his tongue when he saw a large hand trail up Jeff's graceful back, rubbing sensually. Jeff let loose a breathy sigh, cuddling closer to the person beneath him.

Oh fuck no. Oh hell no.

Matt made a move to step into the room, but stopped. Narrowing his eyes, he could see that they both had on their pants. They didn't fuck…or at least, he hoped they didn't.

Sighing, Matt shut the door. He headed to his room, tongue sliding out to wet his frowning mouth. He wasn't quite enough apparently, because as soon as he closed the door, it was opened.

Matt looked up, narrowing his eyes at the older man.

Christus regarded him coolly, gaze never wavering. "Tell me," he drawled, running a hand through his tight curls, "Why is it that you're allowed to be happy and Jeff cannot be?"

"Care to elaborate?" Matt asked, teeth clenched.

Christus leaned close, eyes burning, "You have a child on the way with the woman you intend to marry. Why is it that you will not allow Jeff to be with someone who wants to marry _him_?"

Matt stared at the older man with barely concealed consternation. Growling, he grabbed the other man's wrist and led him downstairs.

"Marry him? _Marry_? You're insane. You've known him for several weeks and you already think you're so in love with him that you want to marry him?" his voice held an extremely incredulous tone.

This Finnish fuck was crazy.

The copy smirked, "How long did you know Ms. Wilson before you fucked her for the first time, Matthew?" he purred, voice lowering an octave.

Matt flushed, eyes narrowing.

"According to Jeff," Christus began, turning his back on the dark Hardy, "He first began to hear her moans coming from your room the third week of August. So…three months since you've been with her; you've impregnated her. Two weeks since you met her, you began to fuck her." He chuckled, turning his head, "And now you plan on marrying her."

Matt swallowed thickly, clenching his fists as the Finn walked towards the door, unlocking it. Hate was rolling off him in waves, knowing that the copy only told the truth.

Christus turned, giving Matt one final dark look, "Before you decide to call anyone insane, you may want to think back on your decisions. Hypocrite." And he left.

Letting out a sigh, Matt went to the door, locking it.

_-Wednesday Morning-_

His eyes opened, blinking tiredly. His hand reached towards the alarm clock, shutting it off. He sighed, thinking about what would happen later on.

Dad would be coming home.

And he would have to talk to him.

Matt sat up on his bed, dragging his hands down his face. He looked up when his door was opened and he blinked, seeing Jeff.

He wore faded blue jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt with some symbol on the arms of it. His hair was pushed down by the black beanie, emerald orbs peeking at him from the hat.

"Going to school," he informed quietly, "I'll be back when it lets out so that we can pick up daddy at the airport."

Matt nodded slowly, watching Jeff bite his lower lip. "Anything else?" he asked softly, hoping Jeff would say something more.

Jeff sighed, turning, "No, nothing." He left, footsteps fading down the stairs.

Matt walked to his window. He stared out at the Hummer, knowing who it was that was driving the car. He narrowed his eyes, watching the copy roll down the window so that he and Jeff could share a soft kiss.

Matt cringed, looking away from the sight.

He got ready, reminding himself to pick Torrie up from her mother's house.

School was going to suck today.

_**{T*B}**_

_-After school-_

"So, what are you going to name the kid?"

Matt dribbled the ball absent mindedly. They had decided to give football a break and instead started a game of basketball.

"Torrie and I were talking, but she got pretty angry at me this morning for picking out a girl's name," Matt jumped, trying to get a basket. The orange ball hit the rim and bounced off, smacking Adam in the back of the head.

Said blonde rubbed at the area where he was hit and raised a brow, tossing the ball back at Matt, "Why?"

"She doesn't like it," Matt caught the ball and began to dribble it again, "I don't give a fuck," he murmured, "She picked a boy name, Al Matthew. I picked a girl name." He tried to shoot a ball into the hoop again and let out a curse when he missed.

Randy brought the hem of his white tank top up to his sweaty forehead, wiping off. His toned chest and stomach glistened with perspiration. "What name did you pick out?"

Matt hesitated, glancing at his friends, his hands on his knees.

Adam was trying to steal the ball from John, who was smirking and easily blocking Adam with his wide shoulders.

Randy stood with his arms crossed, cobalt eyes staring into Matt's brown orbs.

"Ruby Neromi," he answered shortly, holding his hands up for the ball.

John grinned, "It's pretty, I like it," he tried tossing the ball at Matt, but it was smacked out of his hands by Randy. "Yo, man, that wasn't cool…"

Randy was giving Matt a strange look, "Neromi," he repeated slowly.

"Yeah, so?" Matt frowned.

"As in _Nero_, your queer little brother's middle name?"

Matt shrugged, "It rhymes," he mumbled, head lowering.

Randy snorted, "Yeah, sure. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're starting to like the little fag."

"Whatever," Matt sighed, eyes rolling, "Nero is the name of our uncle, too. Not just Jeff."

Adam frowned, eyeing Randy up and down, "It's enough, Matt," he glared at Randy, "Of course he likes Jeff, you dipshit. He's his brother. You can't honestly tell me you don't like Ted and Cody."

"You're damn right I don't have to tell you I don't like them. I fucking hate them." Randy spat.

"The feeling is mutual, cousin."

The seniors turned, eyeing the freshmen walking towards them. Ted, blue eyes hard and a frown etched across his face, Cody, looking a bit hurt, and Jeff, emerald eyes focused on his sketch pad.

"It's the Rainbow Club!" Randy chanted, smirk sliding onto his lips, "I thought you'd two be too busy fucking," he said to his cousins, who sneered at him. He turned to Jeff, blue eyes sparkling, "And I thought you'd be too busy sucking some teacher's cock for a passing grade."

Both Hardy's bristled, but it was the younger one that spoke.

"Sorry, Randy," Jeff whispered, lips barely parting, "but just because you sucked McMahon off to overwrite your failing Spanish grade doesn't mean that every boy in the school sucks off the faculty."

There was silence…before Randy flipped.

"You little faggot!" He roared, heading towards Jeff, "I'm going to kick your fucking head off your skinny shoulders!"

Matt quickly stepped in front of Jeff, blocking his smaller body from Randy. His hand pressed hard into his fellow senior's chest, shoving him away roughly, "I'm tired of you, Randy. Yeah, I talk shit about my brother but that's because he's _my_ brother. And if you _touch_ my brother, I'm going to have no problem shoving my fist down your throat."

Randy glared fiercely at him, shoulders shaking. He looked to Jeff, who was watching him with an emphatic look on his face, and pointed at him, "Big brother isn't going to be around all the time, you little queer, and you better pray that I don't catch you alone." He warned.

"I've never been one for prayer," Jeff replied coldly, turning his eyes back down to his drawing.

Randy snarled at the younger male before taking off, his footsteps hard and quick.

John and Adam glanced at each other, before looking to Matt.

Sighing, the older brother turned, staring down at his younger sibling, "Come on," he said tiredly, "Let's go pick up dad.

Jeff nodded, slipping his sketch pad into his messenger bag and saying a short goodbye to his friends.

A couple of minutes into the ride to the airport, Matt spoke up.

"Nice burn on Orton," he said softly.

Jeff smiled, eyes closing, "Thanks."

They drove in comfortable silence for a while.

"So…when does Whorrie figure out the gender of the baby?" Jeff asked.

Matt glanced at him.

"…Sorry. Torrie, I meant."

Matt grinned, "It's cool. And she doesn't find out until the fourth month."

"What are you hoping for?"

"A girl," Matt answered honestly. "I have the perfect name picked out."

"What is it?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Ruby."

Jeff's lips quirked.

"Ruby Neromi Hardy," Matt finished, smiling serenely as Jeff gave him a surprised look. He reached over, patting Jeff's knee before placing both his hands on the wheel.

The rest of the ride was silent.

A nice, soothing silence.

_**{T*B}**_

_I'm REALLY sorry if anyone reading this is named Al. I don't mean to disrespect you…but it's the only name I could find besides Harold that was kind of un-Mattish. :D_

_No, Randy doesn't have some dark past where he was molested. He's just an asshole. Only time will tell if he gets better. _

_So, yeah. _

_Love on. XD._


	13. Chapter 13

_Title: The Burning_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: Deep down, they hated each other. Deeper down still, they lusted for each other. All the way down at the bottom…they loved each other. On top of all that, though, they envied each other._

_Note: Clearly, I need help. _

_ZZZZ_

"You really should have taken a shower before we came here, Matt," Jeff murmured, tugging his beanie off and pulling it over his nose, "You smell like a monkey."

Matt rose and brow and lifted his armpit, sniffing. He pulled back, face scrunched. Grinning, he wrapped his arm around Jeff, who began to flail, "Scent of a man, baby! Breath it in, maybe you'll finally turn into one."

"Suck me!" Jeff answered, a grin tugging at his lips. He elbowed his older brother lightly in the gut before tearing away from him, breathing in much needed air. He ran a hand through his hair, sliding back the locks of purple.

Matt tugged on his tank top, feeling the sweat coat his skin. He sighed, turning to look at Jeff. The younger Hardy was sitting with his legs crossed Indian style, a few splotches of paint on his cheeks.

"Dad is going to have a baby when he sees us," Matt murmured, staring down at his basketball shorts.

Jeff snorted, "He's going to have a baby when he hears about _your_ baby." His eyes softened as Matt hung his head. "…How do you plan on telling him?"

"I have no idea," Matt glanced up, watching travelers enter the waiting area. "But I need to think fast…"

Jeff looked up also, blinking when he spotted his father and Lindsay. He squelched down his feelings when their father immediately rushed over to Matt, embracing him tightly. He ignored Matt's sympathetic eyes and smiled lightly up at Lindsay when the woman pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"How are you, sweetie?" she asked, eyes warm. Her fingers ran through his hair as she pulled him into a hug.

His head rested against her neck and he shrugged, arms going around her small waist, "Fine." He raised his head and winced when she touched his bruised cheek.

"Oh, baby, what happened?" she asked, eyes narrowing, "Did that bruise not heal yet?"

"I got another hit, no big deal," Jeff turned to their dad, who was already frowning at him. He shoved his hands into his pockets, staring down at his shoes as he waited for dad to grill him.

"You got into another fight, Jeffrey?"

"No," Jeff looked away, avoiding his father's eyes, "I said I got another hit. I never said anything about hitting back…"

"Dad," Matt put a hand on the eldest Hardy's back, "Come on, let's just get home. We can all talk there. I need to talk to you about something important." He led their father away, glancing back at Jeff.

The youngest member of the family still had his hands in his pockets, but even from where he stood, Matt could see that they were clenched tightly.

-_**Later-**_

"Feet down, Jeff," Gil ordered, cutting a piece of his steak.

Jeff uncrossed his legs from underneath him, setting his feet on the floor. He kept his eyes on his plate, poking at the mashed potatoes with his fork. Normally, that'd have been the first thing he ate, but the events that would take place later on were making his stomach queasy.

He glanced up at his brother.

Matt also hadn't touched his food. His eyes were glued to the table cloth, fingers clenching the white material. His hair was left loose, wet curls framing his handsome face.

Lindsay looked at the two boys and then cleared her throat. "Well, what did you boys do this whole time?"

"Nothing," the brothers answered quietly.

Lindsay blinked.

Gil frowned, setting his knife down. "Matthew, you haven't touched your food," he reached across the table to touch Matt's forehead, "Are you feeling well?"

Jeff could see his brother's cheeks starting to flush. He bit his bottom lip, feeling bad for his brother. He lowered his head as Matt opened his mouth to begin speaking.

"I'm fine, dad. Just…terrified," the ravenette gently pushed their father's hand away. He sighed, pushing his plate away a bit. "I…I have to tell you something, father."

"What is it, son?" Gil's voice portrayed how concerned he was, and Jeff just knew that it was eating away at Matt.

Jeff winced, bringing his hands up to cover his face.

"Torrie…" Matt inhaled sharply, "Torrie is pregnant. It's…it's mine."

There was a silence.

A very tense, disturbing silence.

"Your girlfriend…is pregnant…with _your_ child?" Gil asked slowly.

Matt tensed when their father pounded his fist down on the table. He inhaled again, shakily running his hands through his hair, "She stopped taking the pill, dad, I didn't want her to get pregnant, I swear."

"She is pregnant, Matthew! Do you know what this means? Your life is ruined. The life you worked so hard for! How are you going to support a child and a girlfriend? You were going to go to college, you were going to graduate and get a job!"

"He still is," Jeff piped in, frowning, "He's still smart as hell, dad, he's going to be alright."

He shrank under their father's glare, "Watch your tongue, this has nothing to do with you."

"Gil-" Lindsay began, but she was cut off.

"How could you do this to me, Matthew?"

Matt felt the guilt begin to eat at his heart. His head lowered, tears building up in his eyes. "I'm sorry, dad…I'm sorry…" his voice trembled with each word.

Jeff looked to their dad, who looked very uncomfortable.

Sighing, the older man reached over to Matt.

Both brothers tensed, fearing the worst.

To their shock, the older man simply placed a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"…I'm not happy," Gil said seriously, "but you're a good boy. I know you'll do right by marrying that girl and providing for them. Until then, I will help you as much as I can."

Matt stared at him in surprise before nodding quickly, "I'll marry her, dad. I'll do right, I promise." He eagerly accepted the hug from the man.

Jeff found himself smiling, watching them embrace.

'_You're not used to getting scolded,' _he thought, watching as their father pulled away, patting Matt's back and asking about what names he had picked out, '_I'm glad everything turns out for the best with you.'_

But was he really?

Jeff looked away, staring at his food.

'_Would daddy embrace me and say he would help me if I told him I was gay?' _

Somehow, Jeff really doubted it.

_**{T*B}**_

_-Thursday-_

"I can't wait for the dance tomorrow night," Torrie squealed, pressing herself against Matt's arm. "I have the perfect dress," she whispered to him, lips pressing against his ear, "I don't need a bra for it…" her mouth pressed against his, her tongue sliding into his mouth.

Matt kissed back, but he really wasn't too focused on her kiss. He was glad when she pulled away, smiling up at him. He forced himself to smile back, before looking to his friends.

Adam was resting his forehead against Maryse's, the French girl whispering something to him that caused him to smirk and nuzzle her nose. John was kissing Eve's neck, standing in between her legs. She was sitting on John's sports car, her head tilted back as she laughed.

Both his friends looked really happy with their girlfriends…

So why wasn't he happy himself?

He looked around, eyes wandering over the people in the school. He wondered where Jeff was…he hadn't seen the artist since last night. He had gotten up an hour early and went to school, according to Lindsay.

Just as he was going to turn his attention, although reluctantly, back to Torrie; he spotted someone out of the corner of his eye.

Ted.

He let go of Torrie, moving towards the young blonde. He placed a hand on his shoulder, shocking the DiBiase, "Hey, Ted," he looked into blue eyes, "Where's Jeff?"

The freshman frowned, "Haven't seen him all morning, Cody and I just split up to look for him. Phil and Evan don't know where he is either."

Matt furrowed his brows, looking around again. "Damn…this is one of those times I wished Dad hadn't taken away his phone…"

Ted shrugged, "Maybe he's with Christus," he walked away, leaving Matt to frown.

God, he really hoped Jeff wasn't with the copy…

_-Art Room-_

"You're not going to the dance?" Shawn dipped his brush into the red color, scrawling over the letters.

"Technically, I'm still grounded. I doubt daddy will let me go," Jeff glanced over at Mark and Christus, who were talking in low voices. He pouted as they glanced over at him and smirked. Turning back to Shawn, he twitched, "Mark is telling him about that time during history that I danced on his table, I just know it."

Shawn chuckled, "I'm sure Mark is just playing twenty questions. He wants to make sure his little artist is matched with the perfect person, after all." They continued painting the sign for the dance until the bell rung twenty minutes later.

Jeff felt arms slide around his waist and he smiled, leaning back against his Finn's chest. "Mm, did you have a good time talking to Marky?"

"I did. I hear you like to dance on tables," the Finn teased, chuckling when Jeff slapped at his chest.

"Mark," the youngest whined, "You're not supposed to tell him that!" he squeaked as he was turned around and dipped by the Finnish man. Grinning, he went along with it, sliding a hand to the back of Christus' neck and arching his body. He felt the older one slide a large hand up his back, pulling him upright and pressing their lips close together.

Jeff's arms slid around Christus' neck, tilting his head as his mouth opened wide enough to allow a hot tongue to slide inside. They kissed lovingly, pecks in between of long, tongue-twisting strokes.

"Keep it PG, boys," Shawn teased, "I have kids coming in here!" he was slapped lightly on the ass by Mark, who steered him out of the room.

Christus stroked Jeff's back, sighing in content as he pulled the younger boy into a tight embrace, the Hardy's head tucked under his chin. "I'll pick you up after school."

Jeff sighed, "You…can't." He winced at the frown appearing on the Finn's lips, "My dad is back…he doesn't know that I'm gay. He'd chase you down with a shot gun if he saw us together."

"Do you plan on telling him soon?"

Jeff rubbed his hands together nervously. "I want to, but Matt just broke his own news to the old man. I don't want to freak him out all over again. I haven't got much chances left…if daddy knew I was gay, he'd probably send me packing."

"Your father would do such a thing?" The amusement in the foreigner's voice caused Jeff to pout.

"You're laughing at me?" that pout was soon kissed away, full mouth closing over his bottom lip and sucking gently.

"No laughter, kulta. If you need a few days, I understand. I'll try to keep my distance." The curls in Christus hair bounced as he straightened and began to take steps to the door.

Jeff grinned, watching him go. "I don't want you to keep your distance…" his teeth sunk into his lower lip, "I'll leave my window unlocked."

Christus gave him a final smile and left the room.

'_He's too perfect…' _Jeff thought, smiling wistfully. '_I should really start appreciating it.'_

_**-After School-**_

His beanie was snatched out of his hair.

Jeff twitched, watching in annoyance as Ted shoved the green beanie onto his own head. Rolling his eyes, he ran his fingers over his tousled purple hair and looked over at Cody.

The blue-eyed boy was being his usual adorable self. He was singing quietly, his eyes focused on the egg in his hand.

It was his and Ted's baby.

Jeff grinned, "What's its name?"

Cody pouted, "_Her_ name is Mumble."

Ted and Jeff shared a grin.

"Mumble isn't a name, Rhodie," Jeff began but he was cut off.

"Shush, she's sleeping." Cody pressed a finger to his mouth.

Jeff giggled, head shaking. They continued the walk to Ted's car, and Cody decided to start a conversation.

"I think we should try to convince your dad to let you go to the dance," Cody carefully placed Mumble the egg into her carrier. It was quite creepy the way he was taking that school project so seriously. "I mean, everyone is going to be there."

Jeff shrugged, watching the ground as his purple toed boots stepped against it. "He won't even let me stay after school for practice, Rhodie. You know how strict he is…"

He shuddered as the breeze picked up, his hair sliding into his eyes. It was really quite cold…

"Let me talk to him," Ted offered. "If I can convince my father that being gay and practicing incest isn't wrong than I know I can get your dad to let you come with us."

Cody giggled, his head falling onto Ted's arm. "Crying and begging and kneeling on the ground won't always work, Teddy."

Jeff smirked, glancing back at the couple. When he turned to face forewords again, he found himself crashing into his older brother's chest. Rubbing his nose, he glanced up, offering a slight smile. "Hey."

"Hi," Matt answered, frowning lightly. "Do you want a ride home?"

Ted raised a brow, "Since when do you take him home?" he winced as Cody pinched his side. "Ouch! What?"

"Come on," Cody grabbed Ted's arm and led him a few feet away, giving the brother's privacy.

"Thanks," Jeff whispered, "but Ted's taking me home. I'm sure you have a lot to do anyway. You have to pick out an outfit for the dance, so…yeah." He gave his brother another awkward smile, and began to walk towards his friends.

"Yeah. See you at home, then."

"See you," Jeff muttered, hurrying over to his bickering friends.

"You're not supposed to say things like that, it's rude!"

"Cody, Jeff is the epitome of rude and you're scolding me?" Ted's pout was too damn pitiful to not laugh at.

"Matt and I are…" Jeff licked his lips, trying to find the right words. "Understanding each other a lot better."

Yeah. That worked.

Cody's blue eyes sparkled, "Well, how'd this come about?"

Jeff shrugged, choosing not to go into details. "Come on, I need to get home before the old man comes looking for me."

The ride home was filled with noise. Cody, while driving, had to try and tear Ted and Jeff apart, the teens wrestling playfully in the backseat and creating all sorts of distractions and hazards.

Jeff yelped as he was shoved out of the car by the blonde, who smirked down at him, "I win!" the DiBiase seemed very proud of himself.

"Prick," Jeff grumbled, sitting up and dusting his clothes off as Cody waved and drove off.

As soon as he opened the door, he heard his father calling out.

"Matthew? That you, son?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "No, daddy, it's your second-born," he snorted, "and the one that least matters to you," the last part was said in a mumble. He made his way upstairs, but stopped when he heard the hushed noises in the living room.

Blinking, Jeff dropped his bag on a step and went back down, hands sliding into his pockets casually. He moved into the living room, raising an eyebrow at his guardians and the people sitting across from them.

"Oh, Jeffrey," Gil stood, placing a hand on Jeff's shoulder, and beamed at the two ladies, "This is my youngest, Jeffrey Nero. Boy, these two kind women are wedding planners."

Jeff stiffened, staring at the two women with eyes wide, "W-wedding planners?" he breathed, "…W-whose wedding are they planning?"

"Matthew's, of course," Gil shrugged, "He's not going to marry right away, but it never hurts to plan ahead."

It does hurt.

It hurts a lot.

Jeff frowned at the women as they smiled sweetly at him.

"So, do you have a girlfriend, Jerry?" the older woman asked, eyes narrowing a bit.

"It's Jeff," he said, his tone weak, "and no, no I don't."

The woman beamed, "Wonderful," she put a hand on the much younger girl's arm, forcing a blush out of said girl, "How would you like to date my niece? She saw your picture on the mantel earlier and she just about squealed."

Jeff could feel his cheeks warm as his father patted his back hard, a rumbling laugh escaping the older man.

"What do you say, Jeffrey Nero? She sure is a beautiful girl."

Jeff swallowed, staring at the teen that had to be in Matt's grade. She had brown hair, and fashionable glasses perched on her cute nose. Her eyes were a light hazel. She was pretty…

"No." He said flatly, turning to leave.

He heard the older woman gasp, surprised at his rudeness. Jeff didn't care, until his arm was grabbed roughly and he was led out of the living room into the kitchen. He winced, one eye closing as his father squeezed his bicep.

"What is the matter with you?" He snarled, eyes livid, "How dare you be so rude to that poor girl?"

"What was I to say, father?" Jeff found himself growling, "I don't want to date her."

"She is a perfectly lovely lady," Gil snapped.

"I want nothing to do with her."

"Why is it that you are never in a relationship, boy? I've yet to see _one_ girl on your arm, don't you plan on finding the right one?"

"I did," Jeff snarled, eyes flashing.

'_No…what are you doing?' _the rational part of his mind screamed. _'Stop it!'_

Gil blinked, "Why didn't you say so? Oh, I see, you didn't want the wedding planner to be in your business." he smiled, "What's her name?"

Jeff frowned, heart thudding against his chest. "Well…about that," he looked to the door as Matt and Torrie stepped in, both of them blinking at them.

"Hey," Matt said, eyes narrowing as he felt the tension in the room, "What's going on?"

"Jeff was just about to tell me about his girlfriend," Gil replied, keeping his eyes on Jeff, those green orbs flashing into his own.

"Girlfriend?" Torrie's high-pitched voice was shocked, "I thought you were still dating that Finnish guy!"

Jeff felt his heart drop into his stomach. He sucked in a deep breath, hearing the gasps from the planners in the living room, and not even acknowledging Lindsay when she stepped into the kitchen, eyes wide.

Matt's eyes went wide, glancing back and forth from Jeff to their father, and back to Jeff.

The older man looked stunned for a good while and then, his features twisted into a snarl…and then, worst of all.

His weary green eyes filled with tears and then he rushed out of the kitchen.

He didn't even say anything…

Jeff stood, shaking. He bowed his head, trying to keep his tears at bay.

It wasn't fair…

He had comforted Matt…he'd scolded him, but embraced him after and was now _planning_ his wedding.

He hadn't done that for him.

It just wasn't fair.

Jeff stepped away from Lindsay as she moved to comfort him and made his way upstairs quickly. Once he was in his room, he slammed his fists against his door, a loud, hurt and frustrated cry leaving his throat.

Why couldn't things ever go his way just _once_?

_**{T*B}**_

_Jeff pain is so much fun. _

_:D_

_Love on._


	14. Chapter 14

_Title: The Burning_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: Deep down, they hated each other. Deeper down still, they lusted for each other. All the way down at the bottom…they loved each other. On top of all that, though, they envied each other._

_Note: Clearly, I need help. _

_ZZZZ_

_-Friday; Auditorium-_

Jeff hissed as he bumped his hip against desk holding up the boom box again. He pressed against his side, cursing lowly under his breath.

Ron Killings snickered, rushing over to his friend, "Bruh, you been doin dhatt for a good minute now. You cool?"

"Perfect," Jeff forced out through his clenched teeth. He stood up straight, looking down at his left hip. There was a dark, bluish bruise forming on his pale skin and he ran his fingers over it lightly, sighing.

Eve cut the music, standing next to the boom box and eyeing Jeff worriedly, "You've been off all afternoon, Jeff. It isn't like you…are you sure you're alright?"

Jeff paused to stare at her, and then looked at the rest of his dance family. John was stretching, his brown eyes watching Jeff with barely hidden concern; Shannon was sitting down Indian style, a bottle of water in his hand. With a knowing look, he tossed it at Jeff, who caught it.

Melina was still trying to dance, but she was also distracted because of the star's lack of charisma and passion. She put her hands on her hips, frowning at Jeff, "Is it your brother again?"

Jeff sat down, sipping from the bottle, "No, Matt and I are okay." He waited, not sure whether he wanted to say any more, "Well, daddy knows I'm gay now." His eyes darkened, "_Whorrie_ pretty much spat it out."

Ron nodded, "It didn't go well, huh?"

Jeff smiled grimly, "Nope. Not well at all."

"It could take some time, Jeff," Shannon spoke, "He's still your father, he loves you."

Jeff nodded slowly. He knew his father loved him, of course.

Just not as much as he loved Matt.

Shaking his head, Jeff stood, nodding to Eve, "Turn it back up."

Eve did so, rocking her hips as the music started up again. She took her position besides Jeff, as did Melina, and all three of them began to move their hips in circular, up-thrusting movements.

'_Should I be asking myself why I'm practicing when I'm not even going to be attending the dance tonight?' _Jeff snorted at his inner thoughts and turned around with the girls, doing the same moves they'd done; only this time, they were turned away from the supposed audience.

A while later, the bell rang, telling of the end of school. Jeff closed his eyes, running his fingers through his hair. He grabbed his bag and pulled it over his shoulder, giving the others a small nod, "You guys did great, and you'll be amazing tonight."

The team frowned.

"Man, are you sure we can't sway your old man into letting you come? It isn't the same if you're not with us…"

Jeff smiled lightly at Shannon, "You'll be amazing," he repeated, shouldering his bag, "…Have a good time."

He stepped out of the auditorium, pressing himself against the door as the crowd of students bypassed him, all of them eager to go home and start working on their outfits for the dance.

He waited a couple of minutes, wanting to make sure everyone was gone so that no one could bump into his aching body. When he was sure most of the student body had evacuated, he began to walk.

"Well, well…"

Jeff paused, rolling his eyes toward the sky. Making a slow 180 turn, he found himself staring up at Orton.

"Looks like I finally got you alone," the senior smirked, blue eyes glinting in the sun. He narrowed those eyes at Jeff, lip curling.

Jeff just stared back, eyes just as intense.

"…You're not going to run?" Despite the fierce look in his eyes, Randy sounded genuinely surprised that Jeff wasn't already booting it.

"I just came out of practice," Jeff murmured, "My body's already banged up and sore, I can't exactly run." He shook his head, sweaty purple locks sticking to his cheek, "Look, do what you're gonna do and fuck off; I have too much shit on my mind to deal with you."

Randy raised a brow, crossing his arms. "Ah, so you do have a pair of balls under the skirts you wear. Thought you were just being brave cuz you had big brother around." He shrugged, taking something out of his back pocket.

Jeff raised a brow, watching the older boy light up a cigarette and put it up to his mouth. He watched, eyes blinking in interest as smoke curled out of the brunette's mouth to paint the sky before it disappeared.

Randy noticed the stare, "Want one?" he offered the pack to Jeff, who squirmed uncomfortably.

"Aren't you going to beat me up?" he asked, taking his eyes away from the cigs, "I mean, you finally got me alone."

Randy shook his head, "It's probably best I don't," he began seriously, "I may hate the hell out of your faggoty ways, you and my cousins, but I like Matt. I value his friendship and I don't think I'll get it back if I beat on his queer little brother."

Jeff stared up at the boy.

'…_If I didn't know any better, I'd say he were either bipolar or stupid…' _

Shrugging, Jeff, shouldered his bag again, "Well, I'll let him know you…apologized."

"You do that." He held out of the pack again. "I know you can smoke, you suck dick for fuck's sake."

Jeff glared at him, but took the offered stick. He murmured a thank you as Randy lit it up and put it up to his lips, inhaling deeply before parting his lips, letting the thick smoke slide out of his mouth.

Randy grinned, "There you go. Does Matt know you smoke?"

Jeff shook his head, staring down at the cig in his hand, "Got into it during sixth grade," he told Randy, "stopped eighth."

Randy raised a brow, "Why'd you stop?"

Jeff gave him a bored look, "We aren't friends, Orton. I'm not telling you."

Randy raised his hands defensively, "Alright, queer. Anyway, tell me how you're going to convince Matt to be cool with me again."

Jeff shrugged, "I'll make up some bullshit lie or something…" he frowned, "You can't tell him I took a fag from you."

Randy gave him an odd look, "I didn't give you a fag. You _are _one."

Jeff sneered at him.

Randy chuckled, "Got ya."

They stood awkwardly for a while and then Randy stepped off, his footsteps echoing around the area.

Jeff watched him leave, shaking his head. He brought his hand up again, tossing the unfinished cigarette onto the floor and stomping down on it with his boot. He continued his walk to the parking lot, eyes brightening when he saw the red Hummer parked in its usual spot.

Christus was sitting in the driver's seat, thumbing his fingers over the wheel. He locked eyes with Jeff and smiled. He unlocked the passenger side, leaning over to take Jeff's bag as he climbed in.

"Hi," Jeff leaned over, pressing his lips against the older man. He smiled into the kiss when he felt Christus bite gently at his lower lip and opened his mouth so that their tongues could meet.

"Hello, kulta," Christus breathed as he pulled back. He started the car, pulling out of the school's parking lot and making his way to the Hardy household. "Would you like to do anything tonight?" he asked his young boyfriend, "I do not like the thought of you alone in the house."

Jeff shrugged, staring out the window, "You could come over once Dad and Lindsay leave…" They were going out on a date while Matt took Torrie to the dance, leaving him by himself at home. He was sure Christus could sneak in and out by the time anyone came home.

Christus smiled, "As you wish, kulta."

Jeff smiled also, content with spending the rest of the ride gazing at his boyfriend and asking him mindless little questions. He'd soon learned that the Finn's favorite color was blue, he liked owls, and that his piano was a gift from Hunter.

Once they made it to the house, Jeff fidgeted in the passenger seat, not eager at all to face his father after what happened the day before. He felt warm hands slide into his and he looked up into brown eyes.

"He is your father, Jeffrey. Just talk to him." Christus whispered, his deep voice low and soothing.

Jeff nodded slowly and smiled when his chin was grabbed, lips pressing firmly against his. He kissed back, sliding a hand to the back of the foreigner's neck, pulling him closer and sliding his tongue out to meet the one trying to desperately enter his mouth.

He smiled wider when the kiss was broken. "I'll see you tonight," he told the Finn, who smiled back at him.

Jeff got out of the Hummer, and made his way to the house. He glanced over at Matt's usual parking spot and he saw the truck, knowing Matt was probably talking to their dad about the suit he would be wearing to the dance.

He entered the house, closing the door quietly behind him. Before he could go upstairs to lock himself up in his room, he was stopped by Lindsay.

"Jeff, would you please come into the kitchen with me?" her voice was quiet, but her eyes were bright.

Jeff smiled, following her into the kitchen. At least he knew he wasn't in trouble with her. He set his bag down and moved over to wash his hands, keeping his eyes on the woman's back.

She turned, smiling at him, "Jeffrey. Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

Jeff shrugged, looking away, "Thought you'd have a reaction like dad did." He felt her arms around him and he blinked, looking up at her face.

"You father just needs a bit of time," she said softly, still smiling, "He'll get used to it. I'm sure that in a couple of days, he'll just be happy to know that you have feelings for someone."

Jeff grinned back, hugging her in return before moving towards the stairs, his bag in his hand once more, "He up there with Matt?"

Lindsay nodded, "He's helping him with the suit," her eyes softened, "Jeffrey, I'm sorry about you missing the dance…I was up half the night trying to find a way to convince your father…but you know how he is."

Jeff nodded, giving her a small smile, "Its fine. I know the rules of punishment well enough to try and weasel out of them." He continued upstairs, pointedly avoiding looking into Matt's room.

He opened the door to his room and quickly locked himself inside and tossing his stuff onto the floor. He sighed, running his hands through his hair. He grabbed some casual clothing, a pair of faded jeans and a dark green tank top, and grabbed a towel.

Jeff avoided Matt's room again, quickly rushing into the bathroom. He stripped out of his clothes, placing the clean ones on the sink, and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run down his aching muscles.

'_I should re-dye my hair,' _he thought, watching some of the purple dye run down the drain. '_And this time…I'm using blue.'_

_**{T*B}**_

"Dad, it's just a dance, it's not prom," Matt flushed, trying to bat his father's hands away. He smiled though, looking himself over in the mirror. The suit was tailored to fit him perfectly, and that's what it did. The black dress pants hugged at his thighs and flared out at the knees for comfort and the white-button down shirt stretched nicely over his chest and abdomen.

"You look good, son," Gil said fondly, helping Matt with the black tie. He smiled, looking his eldest son over, "Torrie is quite the lucky woman."

Matt forced himself to grin, and ran a hand over his beard, "Think it needs a trim," he said, sliding away from his father. "I'll be in the bathroom."

Gil nodded, his hands already smoothing out invisible wrinkles on the black long-sleeved item of the suit.

Matt rolled his eyes and headed to the bathroom, running his fingers through his hair as he did. He opened the bathroom door, unaware that it was occupied.

His brown eyes widened in shock when he caught sight of Jeff brushing his hair in the mirror, once again wearing just a towel around his wet body.

Jeff locked eyes with him via reflection and offered a small smile as he looked over his older brother, "You look good, Matt," he focused his attention back on his hair, which Matt noticed was now blue and blonde instead of purple.

"Thanks, Jeffro," he made his way to the mirror, smiling as Jeff moved over so that he would have room. "Look…I'm sorry about…" he nodded, "well, you know…"

Jeff gave a dry laugh, "Don't worry, Matt. I know you can't help the fact that your girlfriend is a fat-mouthed bitch who should be dragged by her hair down to hell."

Matt's eyes widened at the completely bitter tone the younger one had used. "Um, right." He sighed, "I'm also sorry about how dad took it. I know it must have killed you for him to accept my problem so easy and just go all emotional over yours."

Jeff shrugged, staring down at his hands, "I'm used to it."

The single sentence hit Matt hard, causing him to close his eyes. In silence, they both continued to use the mirror.

After a while, Matt was satisfied with his appearance but before he could leave, Jeff spoke up.

"Randy helped me out today."

Matt raised a brow, leaning against the sink. "What do you mean?"

"Some guys were trying to jump me after practice and Randy stepped up and told them to piss off. I could have been really hurt if he hadn't said something. He apologized to me and said he'd really like to be cool with you again." Jeff's voice was soft, flat.

Matt smiled, "Oh, great. I like Randy, and he isn't a bad guy once you get to know him." He grinned as he looked at Jeff's hair, "Why the change?"

Jeff smiled back, "Christus likes blue. I'm hoping to surprise him tonight once everyone is out of the house."

Matt frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I told him to sneak in once dad and Lindsay are gone. We're probably just going to watch some movies or-"

"No."

Matt could see the narrowing of Jeff's emerald eyes and he stood up straighter, scowling down at his younger brother, "Are you crazy, Jeff? You're going to have him over while you two are alone? What do you think he has on his mind? I doubt he's going to want to watch movies."

Jeff sneered at him, "And what the _fuck_ does that mean?"

"Jeff, use your head for once. He's going to try and have sex with you!"

Jeff raised his chin defiantly, "So?"

Matt nearly growled, but he knew their father was just down the hall, so he lowered his voice, "Jeff, you're too young. It's statutory rape."

"Bullshit," Jeff hissed back, "It's only rape if I don't want it."

"Oh, so you're saying you _do_ want it then?"

"Yeah, maybe I am."

Matt saw red. He grabbed Jeff by the newly died hair and slammed him against the wall, bearing down on him, "Damn it, Jeff, no! You're too fucking young and that guy is a stranger to you! Who's to say he isn't going to just get what he wants from you and then leave you?"

Jeff shoved at Matt's chest, creating a small bit of distance, "Back off! You can't keep telling me what I can't or can do! Christus is my _boyfriend_ not a _stranger_!"

Matt smirked, "Why do you keep talking about him as if you really love him? I know your game, Jeff! That damn guy looks just like me! He's a copy and you're just mad that you can't have the _real_ thing! Well, I'm fucking sorry, baby brother, but _**I. Don't. Want. You.**_"

Jeff was staring up at him, hate written clearly on his face.

Matt stared back, waiting for the kick to the balls he knew was coming his way.

To his surprise, Jeff just smiled wickedly.

"You can say all that to me and more, big brother," Jeff breathed, poking his finger into Matt's chest, "but the spiel means nothing when your dick is poking against the fabric of those hot pants." He shoved Matt away, gathering his things, "and by the way, I don't fucking want you either. Why would I when I've got someone who looks just like you…but has a sexy accent on top of it all?" he smirked once more and left Matt gaping in the bathroom.

Matt sighed angrily and turned back to the mirror, raking both hands through his hair. '_Way to go, Hardy. You probably just fucked up the small bond you've just created with your brother.'_

Letting out a loud sigh, he headed to Jeff's room. He didn't bother to know, and instead, let himself in. He smiled slightly when he noticed Jeff sitting with his knees up against his chest, giving him a moody pout while his pale fingers played with the "brother" anklet.

"Jeffro, look, I'm sorry. I said some stupid shit just now and I really don't want it to affect the relationship we had forming so can we…can we just forget it happened?"

Jeff merely glared, keeping his mouth pouty.

Matt sighed, knowing it was going to take a lot more to make it up to the stubborn little brat. His eyes suddenly sparkled, "Hey, Jeffro…"

Jeff stared at him.

"Want to braid my hair for me?"

_**{T*B}**_

_:D_

_Nothing to say!_

_Love on!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Title: The Burning_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: Deep down, they hated each other. Deeper down still, they lusted for each other. All the way down at the bottom…they loved each other. On top of all that, though, they envied each other._

_Note: Clearly, I need help. _

_ZZZZ_

Jeff sneered at his older brother, "You think me braiding your hair is going to solve shit? I'm still having Christus over, whether you like it or not."

Matt bit back a sharp retort and merely pursed his lips, "_Fine._ But still, help me with my hair."

Rolling his eyes, Jeff sat up on his knees and pointed to the foot of his bed, "Sit."

Matt did as he was told, sitting on the unmade bed. He felt Jeff adjust himself before those long fingers sank into his hair. Eyes closing, Matt leaned closer to the skilled hands, smiling slightly at the way Jeff was carefully parting his hair into two sections in order to make one long braid.

"…I'm sorry, Jeffro," he started, voice soft, "It's just…you're my baby brother, y'know? I don't want anything to happen to you. I mean, you're just fifteen."

Jeff didn't reply, keeping his eyes on the dark curls he was trying into a braid. His fingers worked quickly, smoothing pieces of hair back behind his older brother's ears and collecting it in his fingers in order to form the hair.

"Fine, if you won't talk at least keep listening to me." Matt heard a small grunt of acceptance from Jeff and thought of his next words. "I understand that what I said to you was out of line. I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to assume that you…your feelings for me went beyond brotherhood."

He felt Jeff's fingers begin to shake and he swallowed back a sigh, knowing the younger male wasn't going to like what he would say next, "But I know that I am right, and you know that you need to stop thinking about things like that. If you going out with this Finnish copy is just your way of having what you never will be able to have, I think you should break things off with the guy before he gets hurt."

Jeff's eerie little giggle followed the statement, causing Matt to open his eyes quickly. He turned his head, staring into Jeff's calculating emerald orbs and wicked smirk.

"You're so fucking jealous that it's disgusting," the younger Hardy's voice was full of sadness, "You can point me in all the directions you want me to take, Matt, but that doesn't mean I'm going to follow them. You're taking all your fear and stress out on me because your girlfriend is pregnant and you want _nothing_ to do with her."

"I love Torrie," Matt spat, eyes cold, "I am in love with her."

Jeff smiled cruelly, "Because she's blonde?" he flicked a lock of his own blonde/blue hair out of the way, "Because she wore those green contacts the first year you were with her?" his own emerald orbs narrowed, and his voice softened to a small whimper, "or because she does just a little bit of _dancing_ while wearing that slutty cheerleading skirt?"

Matt swallowed thickly as Jeff leaned closer, their noses touching gently. He shuddered in surprise as Jeff bypassed what Matt assumed was going to be a kiss and made his way to the older Hardy's ear.

"Your braid is done," Jeff whispered, pulling back to smile sadly at his brother, "Have fun at the dance."

Both brothers looked to the door when their father stepped in. Jeff squirmed uneasily and looked away from the frowning eyes of their dad while Matt stood, straightening out the collar of his suit.

"Jeffrey, Lindsay and I are leaving now. Be sure to keep the doors and windows locked…" he trailed off, giving his youngest a long look.

Matt watched out of the corner of his eyes as Jeff nodded slowly, his pale face covered by the newly dyed hair.

Gil frowned, "…We'll talk later, y'hear me?"

Expecting a good scolding in his future, Jeff nodded again, "Yes, sir." His tone was so defeated, so small.

Matt felt terrible. He'd known before that his father never took the time out to get to know Jeff as well as he knew his eldest…but now that fact was just unraveling right in front of him.

Gil looked over Matt, smiling, "The braid is a nice touch. Torrie is good at it. Thought you were gonna pick her up."

Matt smiled lightly, "I am. Jeff braided my hair for me."

That…probably wasn't the best thing to say.

Gil looked a bit more disturbed now but slowly nodded his head, "Well…nicely done, Jeffrey." He turned, leaving the room.

Matt turned back to Jeff, seeing him staring at ground, frowning. "...Have a nice night, Jeff."

Jeff stared up at him, offering a shaky nod. "You too. Have fun, Matty." He said again, offering his brother a weak grin.

Matt slowly made his way out the door, closing it behind him.

_**[T*B]**_

Hours later, Jeff lay on the couch, alone. His entire form was stretched over the couch, his head turned to face the television.

He glanced over at the dial clock above the kitchen door, seeing it was already nine thirty, and tossed a popcorn piece into the air, catching it with the tip of his tongue and bringing it into his mouth to chew.

He'd used the house phone earlier to cancel his plans with Christus, claiming he was sick.

Why? Matt got into his damn head…that's why.

And now there he was, alone on a Friday night.

Watching basic cable and eating popcorn…

Rolling his eyes, Jeff sat up, turning off the tv. He stood, making his way towards the stairs when the doorbell rang. Pausing, Jeff turned, eyebrow raised. The doorbell rung several more times and the freshman sighed, heading towards the door.

He unlocked the door, blinking as he looked into blue eyes. "…Are you serious?"

Ted grinned widely, holding up three cartons of ice cream, "Movie night!" he pushed his way past Jeff, Cody following right behind him, a pretty smile on the smallest boy's face. "We couldn't go to a dance without our little dancer!" he exclaimed, hugging Jeff tightly, "You hair looks dashing, by the way."

Jeff smiled softly as Ron also came in, followed by Shannon. Shannon had a bunch of movies in his arms and Ron was carrying a cooler on his shoulder and a bag full of junk food in his left hand.

"You guys…you…" Jeff felt like he could cry.

"C'mon bro, that dance woulda been borin' widout ya," Ron spoke, pressing a playful kiss on Jeff's cheek. "It's time to have fun!"

Jeff shrugged, smiling as his friends set everything up. A small bit of fear settled in the back of his mind. He could get in serious trouble if dad and Lindsay came home early…

Pushing the thought aside as Cody tossed a bag of skittles at him; Jeff ambled over to the couch and sat back against it, grinning as Cody stretched his legs out on top of him. Ron stepped over to the movie player and messed around, sorting through movies.

"What are we watching?" Ted asked, opening up a carton of vanilla ice cream and handing plastic spoons to Cody and Jeff. He tossed Shannon the chocolate favored ice cream and another two spoons so the punkster could share with Ron.

Ron smirked, "I don't know bout ya'll, but I'mma pop in _Halloween_ and watch ya piss ya'llselves."

Cody pouted, shoving his vanilla ice-cream laden spoon into his mouth, "Why do we have to watch a horror movie?"

"Because we like watching you squirm and scream like a girl," Shannon answered, popping open the carton of chocolate ice cream.

"You guys are asses," Cody huffed. He brought the heel of his foot down hard onto Jeff's thigh when the Hardy laughed.

Jeff winced in pain, grabbing Cody's foot and twisting it hard until the smaller man gave in.

"Okay, okay," Ted began, hopping up to turn off the lights, "Let the madness…begin."

And so it did.

_**{T.B}**_

Matt sighed tiredly, holding Torrie tightly as they danced to what had to be their tenth slow song. His feet were killing him. Torrie had stepped on him five times and he was just getting increasingly bored.

He glanced over at his friends.

John had his head resting on-top of Eve's. The beautiful girl was smiling softly as she rested against John. Her hands were positioned on his shoulders as his own bulky arms circled around her silk-clad waist.

Randy and Stacy were kissing as they danced slowly; the leggy woman's thin arms were wound tightly around the bronzed man's neck as they moved in time with the music and began to add tongue to their kiss.

Glancing over to his best friend, Matt grinned slightly when he noticed Adam looking as tired as he felt. The blonde's hair was tied back in a low pony-tail and his eyes were drooping slightly, but never straying far from Maryse's own pretty orbs. Though he was definitely not dancing too well, Maryse merely stared up at her boyfriend with complete adulation.

Matt brought his attention back down to Torrie when she nudged him on the ribs. He gave her a questioning look but she only grinned up at him and tilted her head in the direction of the exit.

"You want to leave?" Matt asked hopefully, eyes dimming when Torrie quickly shook her head, "Well, what is it?"

"Want to go have a bit of fun?" she purred, her nails sliding up his arm, making his skin crawl.

"Tor, it's a dance. If we get caught, it's goodbye to our senior activities." Matt murmured patiently, knowing the girl would start whining.

Torrie pouted, "But Matt…" she huffed when the older Hardy held up a hand, silencing her. "Fine. Then I want to go home."

"Suits me just fine," Matt grunted under his breath as Torrie stomped away, her heels clicking against the linoleum floor.

He followed after her, raising a hand up to Adam, who nodded his acknowledgment.

Matt met Torrie out in the parking lot and rolled his eyes before opening the passenger door for her. He shut her door loudly before walking to the drivers' seat.

"We're going to your house," Torrie said firmly.

Matt sneered at the thought but drove to the direction of the house anyway. As he parked, he could see the lights on and raised a brow, wondering if Jeff and Christus were doing anything.

Torrie opened the door and then both were surprised at what they saw.

A movie was playing, but so was music. Ron and Jeff were dancing, grinding against each other and laughing as the other three freshmen hooted and cat-called. Ron grabbed onto Jeff's gyrating hips, his eyes shutting tight as he and the others laughed.

"Ron has a hard-on!" Jeff chanted, pumping his fist, "Ron has a hard-on!"

"Ron has a hard-on!" Cody and Shannon chanted, pumping their fists in time with the beat of the music.

Ted rushed over to Ron, trying to pull down the dark-skinned boy's jean shorts. Ron protested as he laughed, trying to shove Ted away.

Matt couldn't help but chuckle, drawing attention to him and Torrie.

Jeff frowned; reaching over to shut off his boom-box, "You're home early…" he glared heatedly at Torrie. He hadn't forgiven her for spitting out his secret.

The blonde girl sneered back at him, her hand clasped tights around Matt's.

Matt shrugged, smiling, "Dance was a drag, good thing you didn't blow your money." He winced as Torrie released his hand angrily and by-passed the teens and rushed upstairs, slamming the door to his room. He turned back to Jeff, who was shuffling his feet.

Ted licked his lips, quickly cleaning up some of the mess, "Uh, we'll see you later, Jeff?" after receiving a nod from the younger Hardy, he ushered the other three out, Ron glancing back at Jeff.

Jeff smiled, waving his friend off.

The darker male nodded once to Jeff before exiting the house.

"Why'd they leave?" Matt questioned, loosening his tie and tossing his coat onto the couch, where he sat. His white button-down shirt pressed against his pectorals and biceps as he stretched.

Jeff shrugged, "Guess they thought that now that you got home you'd send them off anyway." He sat down next to his brother, running his hand through his hair, "So, what happened?"

"Torrie stepped on me so much while dancing and then she just had enough," Matt replied vaguely. "I hate slow dancing."

"Are you sure you really know how to?" Jeff asked softly.

Matt blinked, "Well yeah…I know I have weird feet, but slow dancing isn't too hard. You just…put you left foot in, left foot out, right?"

Jeff stared. "…You did the hokey pokey at a school dance?"

"It wasn't the hokey pokey! No one said anything," Matt protested. He stood, offering his hand to Jeff, "Here, let me show you what I did."

Jeff stood, blinking as Matt's arms wrapped around his back, "…Really, Matthew?" he positioned Matt's arms around his waist instead and then wrapped his own arms around Matt's shoulders. "Okay."

Matt closed his eyes, and began to dance. Or he tried.

Jeff shook his head, breaking out of Matt's embrace to turn to his boom-box. He surfed through the songs before picking out a soft song by Pearl Jam.

"Come on," Jeff positioned Matt's arms like before and began to step lightly with the music, guiding Matt's movements. They glided together across the living room, spinning slowly in circles and moving in sync with each other.

Matt smiled as Jeff's head hesitantly pressed against his chest. In turn, he rested his chin atop of Jeff's shampoo-scented hair, one hand slowly sliding off of Jeff's waist to grab on his small hands in his own.

Jeff's fingers closed over his slowly, locking together in an embrace. When the song ended, neither of them moved from their positions.

Jeff smiled a bit, looking up to Matt, "…That's how you slow dance." He let his arms fall, stepping away from his brother's body and reaching down to pick up his boom-box. "Night."

Matt ran his hands down his face, "Night, Jeffro…" he suddenly blinked, "You…don't have Christus up there waiting on you, do you?"

He suppressed a shudder at the smirk Jeff sent his way, "Want to come up and see?" he drawled.

Matt rolled his eyes, following Jeff upstairs after he shut the lights off. When they made it to Jeff's room, he could see that the Finn was nowhere in sight. "What happened?"

"You happened," Jeff answered simply, sitting on the foot of his bed. "You got into my head and I called him and told him I was sick."

Matt smiled, "I'm glad you listened." He ruffled Jeff's hair gently.

Jeff snorted, "I listened to you this once. Eventually, I will be with him."

Matt smirked, "Sure."

Both brothers winced when Torrie's heels hit the wall of Matt's room.

"The hell is wrong with her?" Jeff questioned, watching as Matt sat against the top half of the bed, his back leaning against the headboard.

"She's just angry because I wouldn't have sex with her at the dance," Matt replied, brown eyes rolling.

Jeff's nose wrinkled, "Gross."

"Yeah, it's going to take a while for her to calm down and I don't really feel like going in there yet so…mind if I crash here for a bit?"

Jeff shrugged, leaning back so that his head and shoulders rested against his bed and his feet still laid flat against the floor. "Whatever, just try not to snore." His emerald eyes closed and he exhaled slowly.

_**{T*B}**_

Jeff shifted, eyes opening slowly. He turned his head up a bit, noticing it was darker now and that Matt was still in his room, his back against the headboard and his chin tucked against his chest. Sitting up slowly, Jeff winced as his joints popped before sighing in content.

Getting up, Jeff rolled his eyes at his brother, "Yeah, your neck is going to feel real good after waking up, idiot." Grabbing Matt's ankles, he pulled him down so that his back and upper body rested against the pillows.

Running his fingers through his hair, Jeff wondered what to do about the suit pants and shirt Matt still wore. The outfit looked uncomfortable to sleep in…

Sighing, Jeff poked Matt gently on the nose, causing the older brother to open his eyes a bit. "Hey…um, lift your hips, I don't think those pants are very nice to sleep in."

Matt grunted in reply, doing as Jeff asked.

The younger Hardy sucked in a deep breath as he pulled down Matt's pants to reveal red silk boxers. And the damn huge package outlined by those silk boxers.

Biting his tongue, Jeff quickly stepped off, ignoring Matt's confused look, "You have fingers…take your shirt off," he said quickly, his back turned to his older brother.

Matt sat up, his fingers going to his shirt, "What are you so shy about?" he murmured, voice husky from sleep, "We're brothers."

"Yes, that's the problem," Jeff replied tightly. He shrugged his own shirt off but decided to leave the jeans on. They were baggy enough, it wouldn't disturb him.

Matt shrugged, turning on his left side, "Whatever," be groaned before falling back to sleep.

Jeff shook his head, lying down besides Matt, their backs touching. Closing his eyes, Jeff willed himself to fall asleep.

It was going to be a long night.

_**{T*B}**_

_Fifteen chapters and they haven't even kissed yet…_

_I'd say that were an accomplishment on my part. :)_

_Anyway, yeah. _

_Love on! XD_


	16. Chapter 16

_Title: The Burning_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. Do I wish? Oh yes. But do I own? Oh no. XD._

_Summary: Deep down, they hated each other. Deeper down still, they lusted for each other. All the way down at the bottom…they loved each other. On top of all that, though, they envied each other._

_Note: Clearly, I need help. _

_ZZZZ_

Jeff's eyes opened slowly, feeling the rays of sunlight warming his cheeks. He moved a hand up towards his stomach, fingers sliding over the barbell studded into his belly button. There was something tickling his neck…

As his fingers trailed over the tickling sensation, he found himself bringing it to his line of vision, eyes narrowing slowly as he took in the dark colored lock of hair. He licked his lips, trying to remember whether he and Christus had actually done anything last night.

And then with a start, he realized that it was Matt. Christus' hair was a different shade…Stiffening, Jeff turned his head, eyes going wide as they locked with his brothers. A gurgled sound escaped Jeff's throat before he tumbled off the bed, standing up and glaring as Matt laughed. "Damn it, what are you still doing in here?"

Matt grinned, sitting up and rolling his shoulders, "Your bed is a lot more comfortable than mine! How come?"

Jeff glowered at his brother, wondering just how it was possible for Matt to look so damn good even when he was just leaving a bed. The dark curls had slipped free from the braid and they framed his face adoringly. His eyes were half-lidded and such a warm chocolate color that it made Jeff swallow with some difficulty.

Turning his head as Matt tried to lock eyes, Jeff sniffed, "Probably because I don't fuck around on it all the time."

Matt hummed, standing. He arched his back, stretching. His back rippled with the movement, arms flexing and muscles tightening.

Jeff sneered and opened the door to his room, making his way to the bathroom while Matt headed down to the kitchen.

Torrie, Lindsay and Gil were seated at the table, having breakfast and talking quietly.

They became silent when they noticed Matt and the ravenette frowned, "What's going on?" he asked casually.

Torrie looked away, blushing slightly.

"Matthew," Gil was frowning. "How long have you known about Jeff and his foreign boyfriend?"

'_Damn,_' Matt smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, "Not long…um, it's only just happened, actually. A few days, really…" He glared pointedly at the blonde who refused to meet his gaze.

Lindsay smiled excitedly, "What's he like?"

Matt twitched, "He's foreign and he's a pompous ass."

Gil raised a brow at this and Lindsay frowned.

"He's got more manners than Matt could ever handle," Jeff murmured as he entered the kitchen. He was dressed in a light blue t-shirt and dark jeans. A beanie with a happy face was perched on top of his head and over two blue/blonde pigtails.

Lindsay giggled, "Oh, does he?" she twiddled her thumbs, "So…what's his accent?" she looked particularly young at the moment; her hair up in a bun and her eyes sparkling in curiosity.

Jeff grinned at her, "Finnish."

Lindsay beamed, "Why don't you invite him over for dinner tonight? I'd love to meet him." She gave Gil a sharp glare when he shifted nervously.

Sighing, the eldest Hardy stood. "Jeff…" he rolled his eyes, "I'd like you to come fishing with me."

The Hardy boys blinked.

"You want _me_ to go fishing with you?" Jeff frowned, "but that's what you and Matt always-"

"Boy, get your butt in the truck," Gil grumbled, walking out of the kitchen and grabbed a cooler from the bottom of the stairs.

Jeff glanced over at Lindsay, who merely shooed him off with a bright smile on her face.

Matt watched them leave, emotions twisting in his gut. "What the hell was that about?"

Lindsay stood, picking up her, Gil's and Torrie's dishes and placing them in the sink. "Your father has finally come to his senses and realized that he neglects Jeff quite often. He got a phone call last night that made him feel bad."

Matt blinked, "Who called?"

_**[T.B]**_

_-Lake Acuity*-_

"Uncle Nero?"

Jeff stared thoughtfully into the water, a smile breaking out onto his face. He didn't hear from his namesake uncle often but whenever he did, it was always in his favor. Today was no different.

"Yeah," Gil sighed, tapping his rod lightly with his fingertips, "He called last night and after I talked for hours about Matt, he demanded to know about you." He flushed, ashamed, "I didn't really know what to tell him…"

Jeff said nothing, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Jeffrey, I'm sorry." Gil said softly. "I know the way I treat you isn't fair. I know I've made you cry and I know it seems like I pay more attention to your brother-"

Jeff snorted slightly.

"…Fine. I know I _do_ pay more attention to your brother and for that, I'm ashamed. I don't know what your favorite color is…I don't know if you like any sports…I didn't even realize you were…homosexual when it was right in front of me." Gil shook his head, "The only things I do know about you are that you like to draw and dance. Heaven knows why."

Jeff rolled his eyes and Gil quickly responded.

"Listen, son, I'm not going to say I like that you're into those things. I could learn to like it…but it'll take me some time. I was just hoping that you…would be more like Matt."

"You want me to go out and get some girl pregnant during my senior year in high school? Duly noted, daddy," Jeff said dryly.

Gil flinched, eyes lowering to the water.

"I'm sorry," Jeff said quickly, "I was out of line…but so were you. You don't have to believe in what I'm doing, dad. I just ask you to believe in me the same way you believe in Matt."

They were both silent for a moment. Jeff grinned as he hooked a fish and reeled it in expertly before turning to his father, who was staring at him in surprise at the amazing catch, "My favorite color is green, I like baseball and my boyfriend's name is Christus."

Gil smiled lightly.

_**-A few hours later-**_

"You'll stay for dinner, right?" Jeff asked hopefully, sketching out the patterns of Cody's face as he posed. "Matt is so ticked off that Christus is coming over that he not only has his hoe staying," he reached over, grabbing Cody's chin and angling it so that it was turned to the left, "but he's also invited his jerk-off friends. Your cousin included."

Ted groaned from his place on Jeff's bed. "Are you serious? I can't stand being in the same room with Randy let alone a dining_ table_." He turned the page in the art magazine he'd found on Jeff's desk, "What's for food?"

Jeff shot Cody a look; the brunette had to purse his lips tightly so as not to laugh and throw-off Jeff's perfect image, "Well, dad and I went fishing so it'll be a fish fry. I'm probably going to make some steaks and salad also."

Ted perked up, eyes sparkling, "Sweet, we're in." The way to Ted DiBiase's heart was through his toned tummy.

"Great!" Jeff smiled and added shading around his sketch before closing the pad and immediately holding it away from Cody as the smaller boy made a grab for it.

"Let me see!" Cody whined, his lisp more pronounced now that he was using such a high pitch. He grappled with Jeff, grunting as the blonde shoved a hand into his face, "Hey, careful! You almost hit my nose!"

Grinning, Jeff shoved Cody onto Ted and put away his things. "Come on, let's go downstairs and join the madness."

They had just reached the bottom of the stairs when a football whistled through the air, nearly hitting Cody. Ted sneered as he picked it up; tossing it hard back into his cousin's arms, "Watch where you're tossing your balls, Orton."

Randy chuckled, tossing the pigskin back and forth between his hands, "Nice toss, Bear. If you weren't such a freak I'd invite you to a game."

"Go suck off your daddy," Ted snapped, jaws clenching.

Randy's blue eyes flashed but before he could do anything, Matt was patting him on the shoulder. "Everything alright, Randy?" he asked, his tone was strict.

Randy grinned lazily, "Peachy, Matt." He turned to leave the house, "Let's go play a quick game before it's time to eat, man."

"I'll be out in a second," Matt replied, waving Randy off before turning to his brother. "Everything is ready to be grilled...do you want to do it or should I?"

Jeff shrugged, "I'll do it. Cody can help me while you take Ted to play with you guys." He gave Ted a stern look when the other began to protest. He'd seen the sparkle in Ted's eye when he held the football; he knew the other blonde wanted to play.

Matt smiled, clapping Ted's shoulder, "You have a really good throwing arm. Come on. I'll make sure Randy bites his tongue."

Ted smiled shyly at Matt and followed along, leaving Cody and Jeff to head over to the food.

"Thanks for that," Cody beamed, "Teddy's always trying to get me to play football with him but I'm so clumsy, I always trip over my feet or drop the damn thing. He is awfully sweet about it though, always has fun with me anyway."

"No problem. Matt can stop any potential fights with him and Randy, and Cena and Adam aren't rude enough to start anything with how much talent Dory has." Jeff picked up the plate holding the burgers and hot dogs and began to place them on top of the grill.

As they prepared the food, they settled into light conversation that ended only when Jeff felt someone hug him from behind. Smiling, Jeff eased into the warm embrace of his boyfriend. "You're early."

"I missed you," was the whispered reply from the Fin as he turned Jeff around to give him a short peck on the lips. He grinned at Cody, who smiled back, eager to socialize with Jeff's boyfriend.

Jeff took the ravenette's hand, "C'mon, my dad and Lindsay want to meet you."

Christus ran his fingers through his curly locks as they walked towards the house, "My mother and sister would very much like to meet you as well, kulta."

Jeff blinked up at him, "You've told them about me?"

"Of course," Christus grinned, "It's just too bad that they are in Finland and we are here…" his voice was quiet, suspicious.

Jeff was about to question him, when Lindsay opened the door to the house, carrying refreshments for the boys playing football. She stopped when she saw the couple and immediately set the tray carrying the glasses of iced tea down, wiping her hands on her jeans.

"You must be Christus," she squealed, eyes shining. "I'm Jeff's mother, I mean, I'm not his biological mother," she blinked, "I'm not technically his step mother either…oh, hell, I'm-"

"She's my close friend," Jeff beamed, watching Lindsay smile happily and hold out her hand to shake with his boyfriend.

Christus smiled, grabbing the woman's hand and pressing a kiss to the top, "Pleasure to meet you." He straightened when an older man came up behind Lindsay and he lowered his head politely. "You are Jeff's father," he said softly, "Yes. You look very much alike."

Gil blinked in surprise, glancing over at Jeff before speaking, "Yeah, the poor boy does take after me." He shook the Finn's hand, "You look…remarkably like-"

Jeff coughed, giving his dad a pointed look.

"Welcome to our home, son." Gil finished, inclining his head.

Christus smiled in reply, thanking the older man with his charming grin.

Jeff beamed, happy that his father was at least making an effort. Turning, he noticed that Matt had turned away from his game and was now watching them with narrowed and suspicious eyes.

If only Matt could put some effort…

_**[T.B]**_

_*Lake Acuity: If you're a massive Pokémon nerd like I am, you'd have recognized this as a lake in Pokémon pearl. That, of course, I DO NOT OWN._

_Okay, I PROMISE the next chapters will be a hell of a lot more interesting. _

_I'm a dick for taking so long, I'm sorry. _

_Updates will come quicker. _

_Thanks if you've stuck by after so long!_

_Please review if you're still reading! _


End file.
